Half and Half
by Yuki Rein
Summary: when Jesse, a friend of Ichigo and Orihime, comes across a hollow for the first time, what will happen? What power does she have? UryuXOc
1. Your everyday friday in Japan

My first Bleach Fanfic!!!! Yeah!!!! well, here it is. tell me how it is please. i need to know if i should continue on or what. please let me know if you like it!!!

Chap 1

Well, now I really am mad at myself.

Why?

Because I agreed to help out my neighbor with her yard work, that's why!

Man, I hate yard work…

"Ouch!" I sucked my finger after pricking my finger on a beautiful red rose. Beautifully deadly red rose. In my fit of rage I dropped the clippers, which landed right on my bare pinky toe.

"Ouch!" so now I'm sucking on my index finger and hopping on one foot.

"Why does that woman have the heaviest clippers in the Japan!?!?"

I think it was pick on Jesse day.

The rose that I was clipping was in a pot on the porch, the same pouch I was sucking my index finger and hopping on one foot on. Now I was sucking on my index finger, cursing under my breath with both feet in the air, lying on my back in the garden of irises.

Yes, I'm a klutz…

Gosh, this couldn't get any worse.

No, wait, it just did.

CRASH!!!

The pot with the rose in it just tipped over and landed on my lap. Thankfully, it was unbroken, but it seemed to way a ton.

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed in frustration. My day wasn't going any better. Slowly with two hands, I grabbed the pot and gently placed it back on the pouch. Standing up on both of my feet I brushed myself off. I then bent over and picked up the clippers when I noticed something crawling on my hand.

"SPIDER!!!" I screamed as I waved my hand back and forth trying to get rid of it. In defiance, the spider bit me before jumping off in a huff.

Well, after that episode, I sat down on the pouch kicking my bare feet back and forth (I never did like to wear shoes unless I had too…) trying to get rid of the dirt in between my toes.

Yes, it is pick on Jesse day…

"Jess, sweety, are you ok?" the owner of both the house and voice opened the front door. It was an elderly woman, smiling down at me.

"Yup, Nana, I just pricked myself and stubbed my toe and fell off your porch and dropped the plant pot and got bitten by a spider in a matter of about one minute." I smiled sweetly. "But, other than that, I'm ok."

Ok, this woman isn't really my nana. She just told me to call her that. She has no children, and seeing that I lost my parents when I first came here, she decided to take care of me. I never knew her actual real name. I've always just called her Nana.

"Well, come on in sweety, how bout I look at that spider bite of yours?" The old woman known as Nana walked inside while I followed her. Nana used to work at Karakura Hospital as a nurse, so she was very skilled with fixing my messes. I almost always came home with a new bruise or cut every day. It was either my klutz-iness or my ex boyfriend.

Why, do you ask, did I go out with an abusive person like him? Well, when my parents passed away I balled my eyes out for them. I had recently move to Japan(I was born and raised in Tennesse, USA even though my parents were from Japan and I'm full Japanese) and lost both my parents. Being about 9 years old, a 14 year-old boy who was my other neighbor took a liking to me. I was so depressed and needed someone to comfort me, so I said yes.

After that, he became abusive and such, by 13 I grew tired and courageous enough to break up with him. Ever since then, he's done everything a man could try to do to get me back, ranging from begging to trying to rape me.

Because of this, I will probably never date again. But that doesn't mean I don't trust guys. Most of my friends are guys. Like Ichigo Kurosaki. He's probably the closest guy friend I have. He's the one that saved me from being raped, actually.

Anywho, like I said, Nana used to work at Karakura Hospital, and I was well aquatinted with the guy that ran the place and his son, Uryu.

What was the guys name again? I remember his sons name because his son is in the same class as me. Ryūken, maybe. I don't know. But he doesn't like me. Not one bit. His son talks to me, however. He seems nice. I only know him cause of Ichigo.

"Well, looks like the spider wasn't poisonous," Nana said to me, which snapped me out of my thoughts on my life.

"But he left a bump. Here. This ointment well help with the swelling." She handed me the ointment.

"Well, thanks Nana." I gave a gentle smile. "I better get out there and…" I noticed the clock behind her that read 6:55. "Oh my. I'm gonna be late to my martial arts class!" I basically panicked and ran out the door yelling, "I'm so sorry Nana, but I gotta go!!! I'll finish the work when I get back!"

I ran back to my house and fixed myself up. I pulled up my long, black hair w/red streaks into a ponytail. Pulling my socks and shoes on, I ran to the door where there was a mirror and took one glance. I saw my right bright brown eye and my deep blue left eye. I fixed my bangs to where you could only see my brown eye. Holding my bangs on the right side back was a ten pedaled red flower. It was real, but for some reason, it never died. My mother gave it to me when I was little and I've worn it since. The thing that my father left behind was his golden cross necklace. It was beautiful and it shined in the light. I hardly ever took these accessories off. Anywho, taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I turned and opened the door, which Nana stood about ready to knock on the door.

"Wait," I could hear her giggling. Then she held out a piece of paper. "While you're out, could you do something for me?"

* * *

"Man, I can't believe I'm going grocery shopping!" I yelled to no one in particular. I was walking out of the dojo with two bags. One was the backpack that held my clothes and gear and anything else I needed. The other, was wrapped in like a brown wrapping paper. I was also holding a long stick that was wrapped the same way.

"Can believe I won this in a sparring match." I was a pretty good sparer. Why? Cause I usually kept my cool even when I was loosing.

NOT!

No, the thing I always had was strength. My legs were the strongest, but I could fist fight quite well. What I was best at, though, was two weapons: a sword and a archers bow. I don't know why, but it's like it's calling out to me to use it….

Anywho, I keep going off track…

I flipped open my cell to check the time. "It's 7:33. Oh no! The stores are going to close! But," I looked down at my prize in my hands. "The last thing I need is for someone to notice what I have… better take this home before shopping. If I can't make it to the grocery store in time, then I guess I can always go in the morning before I go to work."

I was walking on the side walk when I noticed, no one is anywhere near here. I was alone. It also seemed to get darker by the second. Man, I hate the dark.

Not that I fear it or anything, but weird things happen in the dark. Call me crazy and make fun of me if you will it, but I can see souls. They come out in the day time as well, but they are never more abundant than in the night time. They look like everyday people, except with chains attached to their chest.

When I first met one I thought someone forgot that Halloween was in October or that I was spending too much time at both of my jobs(I have two part time jobs). When they started to talk to me they couldn't believe I could even see them. They were usually kind, considering that they were dead. They would explain their death story and I would help them with their problems. Well, what problems they had left to handle with.

Another thing that is abundant at night is these strange people. They run around on roofs and on the street in a black uniform like the one I wear in martial arts class and they carry a real sword with them. I never bother them, though, because they are usually running around, their minds so set to do something. I felt that if I bothered them, then they would run me through with their sword.

Now the sun is setting, and I'm stuck out here shopping for the one person I just can't turn down.

Wait, is that a girl running? To be honest, the only thing I saw at first was her light blond pigtails. She soon came to view; running with her chain flying in the wind.

Wait, chain? Oh, here we go again.

Unlike most the spirits I've met, she was scared. She spotted me and took shelter behind my legs.

"Please…help…me…" The girl gasped out in her high, innocent voice.

"Help you? From what?" I asked, but I was answered by a high, screechy squeal that made me jump out of my skin. I looked up and saw something dreadful.

A huge snake like beast landed on the ground. It was all black with a giant hole in it's chest. It's face was all white, almost like a mask.

"What in the world is _that_?" I was petrified. If you think I'm a wimp, then the next time you come across something that big, scary, and smelly (other than your dad in a bad mood) and don't get scared by that, then let me know.

"_Heh_," Oh my, this thing actually talks! "_you brought me an appetizer. How sweet." _It's voice was low, hollow, and most of all, bitter.

"What do you want?!" I yelled trying to sound all brave. Heck, I didn't even believe the false courage I was trying to portray.

"_My dinner."_ The masked snake laughed one of those evil laughs that you only hear in old movies.

"Well, down the street is a grocery store, can't miss it. Well, we must be on our way now so, bye." I said very, very quickly and picked the girl up and started to run away from him. He, however, quickly cut me off.

"Now, now, don't go running away from me." There was no way I could get away from him. I could only stay and fight.

Hey, if I'm gonna die at a young age, at least I put up a fight, right? Wrong! There is no way I'm gonna die! Not yet! Man, I must have low self-esteem to be thinking like that! Ok, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win…

Man, I'm screwed.

Setting the girl down, I looked at her and smiled brightly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, I promise." I sure wished I was a confident as I sounded. The dead girl nodded and smiled back.

"I believe you," was all she said. And with that, the fight started.

I unwrapped my prize to reveal and long bow and a quiver with about 10 sharp arrows in it. I dropped my karate bag and secured the quiver across my shoulder. "Ok, when I tell you too, run and keep running until you come across someone else that can see you, ok?" The girl nodded. I pulled out an arrow and readied it. "Ok, now!" She shot off like a bullet as I released my arrow. It hit it's mark right in the left eye of the monster.

"_AGGGGGG!!!!!"_ the putrid monster screamed.

Man, I'm good! …or maybe not…

I was too busy congratulating myself that I forget one important detail: Snakes have tails.

WHOOP!!!!

I flew a good 20 to 30 feet. I groaned as I rose to my feet again. Putting my hand to my face I could feel a warm wet substance. Great, now I'm bleeding.

Using it's tail to pull out the arrow, it attacked again by striking out at me. At the last second I jumped to my right(his now blind spot) out of the way. Rolling and standing up again, I fired off another arrow; this time hitting him right beneath the mask.

It let out another yelp of pain before swinging its tail at me. I, however, was prepared this time. I pulled out an arrow and as it came by I shot it right into it's tail. Screaming some more, the snake slowed down, but unfortunately it didn't stop. The arrow hit me right in my stomach with such speed, punching a good size hole into my lower chest. Tasting blood in my mouth, I pulled out the arrow out of my body as I was once again flung aside. This time, though, I couldn't get up.

"_Heh, you smell so good. I can't wait to eat you."_Eww, how disgusting. I don't taste all that good, trust me. thanks to that arrow that's left a hole in my chest, I know how I taste. Take it from me, it ain't good.

I wasn't about to give up, though. I mean, come on, it's just a flesh wound, right? At least, let's think of it that way. I grabbed my bow, and reached for another arrow when I heard the girls voice again.

"HEY!!!!" her voice cutting through the night. I looked over my shoulder to see her pigtails in the wind, and a orange fluff running my way.

Hey, is that Ichigo's orange fluff? I think it is.

The girl ran up to me and sat down, trying to comfort me the best way she could. I could see Ichigo clearly now, along with the new student, Rukia. Ichigo was dressed just like those weird guys with a huge sword on his back. Lifting his sword from his back and removing the bandages around the sword, he struck the monster. Rukia ran up to me.

"What are you doing here? Wait, you can see the hollow?"

"You mean that monster there? Yeah, I can see it, who could miss it? It's freakin' huge!!!" I couldn't believe she would ask a question like that. Ichigo fell for the same thing I did. That tail was deadly. He flew over our heads into a building behind us. Soon, Rukia was next, leaving only me and the girl. The blond child stood up holding her arms straight.

"Don't hurt them, please! All you want is me, right?" the hollow thingy didn't answer, just lunged in to bite the girls head off.

I just can't sit here. I just can't…

CRACK!!!!

And there went by new long bow. I stood there, with what little strength I had left. My long bow was the only thing preventing the hollow thingy from eating me whole.

This has to work. Please, work. I could've sworn that my arrow glowed a bight blue. Naw, I'm just goin' crazy. I fired an arrow with my waning bow just before it snapped. However, the snake was too busy crying out in pain to close it's jaw on me. I took that chance to let go of my bow and turn around and grab the girl and run as far as I could.

"Aw, you little bi…" it went to strike again except Ichigo came out of nowhere and blocked the attack with his sword.

"You ok, Jess?" Ichigo called to me.

"A-aye, Ichigo." I didn't have the strength to ask him what he was doing here with a sword. Then again, I guess he could ask me the same question… I do seem suspicious. Before Ichigo could attack though, a blue light came flying through. It stuck the hollow thingy hard and fast. It was as if the hollow disintegrated at contact. With one piercing scream, the hollow disappeared.

"Awww, Uryu, I had that one!" Ichigo complain. And there he was. The son of the man who ran the Karakura Hospital, Uryu Ishida. His blueish-black hair swayed in the wind and his brilliant blue bow seemed to emit light. Well, cause it did. It just disappeared! That was cool, I've gotta admit. Anyone can dress like a samurai and run around with a sword in his/her hand and fight crime, but ya gotta have talent to create a bow from thin air!!!

And then I passed out. I never noticed how much blood I lost, but apparently enough to knock me unconscious.

* * *

When I woke it must have been morning. I looked around and realized, I was at my weekend job site. What am I doing at the store?

"Ahhh, Miss Jesse. Glad you're awake." I heard my boss call. He closed the fan he had and lifted his green and white striped hat to reveal his eyes and blond hair. His face was decorated with a wide smile. Yes, I worked at the shop known as the Urahara Candy Shop! But only on Saturday and Sunday.

"Mr. Urahara? What am I doing here?" I asked while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"How do you know Mr. Hat-and-clogs?" I head Ichigo's voice ask me. I sat up to the best of my efforts to see Ichigo still in his PJ's looking at me with curiosity.

"Mmmmm," I said while yawning. "I work here on the weekends. He's my boss."

"Why would you wanna work here?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"I didn't ask to, he asked me." Ichigo had a blank look on his face, so I continued to elaborate. "I was walking out of The Black Cat when he spotted me and offered me another part time job. Nana told me to take it, so I did."

Ichigo slowly shook his head while saying, "Ohhhhhhhh." That's when Uryu, Chad, and Orohime walked in.

"Orihime!" I smiled brightly. You know how I said Ichigo was my closest guy friend? Well, Orihime is my closest gal friend. If it wasn't for her and her weird food choices, my boobs wouldn't be the size they are now. They aren't big like hers, but they are a decent size. What does she put in that food anywho? Oh, well, it's not as bad as it looks, sounds, and smells.

"Jesse!!!!" she attacked me with a giant hug, which seemed to not only suffocate me but also cause me a great deal of pain in my lower chest.

"chok…ing…me…" I managed to say as she squished me.

"Oh." She immediately let go and backed away to sit down next to Ichigo.

"So, what were you doin' with that soul, Jesse?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo already knew I could see the dead; he was the only one I told. So he decided to skip that question and go onto the next. I couldn't lie to him. One, I'm a horrible liar. Two, Ichigo deserves the truth seeing he saved my life. Three, I'm a horrible liar. Yeah, I know that one and three is the same thing, but I'm just that bad of a liar.

"I was walking home from martial arts." I replied.

"But you don't usually take that road." Ichigo countered.

"I was in a hurry. Nana had a given me a grocery list, so I thought I would bring my karate stuff home first, then go shoppin'." I answered. It all made since, and it was true.

"How did you fight off the hollow?" Uryu asked. He pushed up his glass a little before looking intently at me.

"With the long bow I just won at the dojo. It came with the bow and a quiver with 10 arrows already in it. Being a good archer, I was able to hold him at bay until yall arrived."

"Where did that necklace come from?" Uryu then pressed on.

"I don't see how that's relevant." He's starting to annoy me.

"Hey, hey," Urahara said while moving his hands back and forth. "I think we should let Miss Jesse rest. After all, she does have to work for me tomorrow." Ya know, sometimes I think he likes to see me in pain.

"I'll come and check on you tomorrow, Jess. Ok?" Ichigo said kindly. I nodded and started to stand up when Mr. Urahara pushed me back down.

"I think you should spend the night here, Miss Jesse."

"But what about Nana? I need to see her to see if she's…"

"She'll be fine, I'll contact her immediately. Just get some rest." Urahara pushed everyone out of the room before quietly turning off the light and closing the door. I then fell into my peaceful dream for the rest of the night. The last thing I felt was a cat curling up next to me.


	2. Yup, Awkward

Yeah! chapter 2 is up!!!! i'm trying to make these longer than the Yuki story. hopefully this is better, too!

Chap 2

I woke in the morning with Yoruichi curled up next to me. Wait, what am I doing here? Then, it all came back to me as if to answer myself. I lifted my shirt to notice my wound wrapped in a new white cloth. Well, guess I better get up.

I slowly got up for three reasons: one, to not disturb Yoruichi; two, so I wouldn't get a head rush; three, so that I wouldn't reopen my wound. Once I finally rose and awake, I fixed the bed without waking the sleeping black cat. I then walked out of the room, mesmerized by the smell of breakfast.

"Morning." Ururu said calmly while setting the table.

"Mmmmorning," Jinta said with his mouth completely full. Tessai pointed to my seat energetically which was already set with french toast and eggs. Yummy. I have had food since Thursday, and it's Saturday!

Well, I woke up late yesterday, so I left for school without it. As a consequence, I forgot to pack my lunch. Orihime offered me lunch, but I turned it down cause she had little food to eat and I didn't wanna starve her.

As soon as I got home Nana asked me to clip her roses and her shrubs and such. And with everything else that happened, I haven't had a chance to eat!

I greedily devoured the meal and thanked them for it. Then Urahara came in.

"Morning! ^.^" he said with such happiness. Then he looked at me. "Well, morning Jesse! Isn't it such a wonderful morning?"

"Well…ummm…I…" I've been up for about five minutes, how am I supposed to judge how my morning is in just five minutes!

"…but…doesn't my face make your morning better?" Urahara whined.

"Will it get me a raise if I say 'yes'?" I stated bluntly.

"Women are so cruel." My boss did an anime drop.

We sat for a couple of moments in silence.

"So, spill." I said calmly.

"Spill what?" Urahara asked somewhat innocently. No, you're not foolin' me, buddy.

"You know about these hollow thingys, I know you do. Despite your child-like, innocent personality, you seem to know just about everything. So, tell me." Kisuke looked at me with what I guess was interest.

I could hear Jinta say, "I can't tell if that was a complement to the boss or an insult." Then I heard Tessai whisper,

"I think both…" either way, I was waiting for my answer from my boss.

"Those 'hollow thingys' are after you, Jesse Kusabana. Well, more like, your spirit energy." This stunned me. Did that mean I was putting everyone near me in danger of being eaten by a hollow?

"You're probably thinkin' 'I'm putting everyone near me in danger of being eaten by a hollow,' right." I just nodded. "Not entirely so. You see, once Ichigo's became a Shinigami, I believe that woke your power. Which one, I don't know. But there are other people with the ability to see hollow and defend against them."

"Which one? What do you mean 'Which one'? and what is a Shinigami?" After about a 30 min. description of the whole Soul Reaper business, I finally let my boss continue about my power(s).

"Do you have any idea who your parents were?"

"Of course! They were Ayame and Kiyoshi Kusabana. My parents."

"Well, obviously," Urahara replied. "Your parents…"

"Jesse!" Ichigo came flying in with Uryu, Chad, and Orihime following closely behind. Gosh, way to ruin the moment, Ichigo.

"Well, I guess I better tell you all seeing yall are here anyway." Urahara said carelessly.

"Tell us what?" Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu said in unison.

"Jesse, your parents were…different. Ayame Kusabana, your mother was a Shinigami." Everyone gasps for special effect. Everyone except for me. I guess I should of saw that commin' after the whole Shinigami explanation.

"And," Kisuke held out the word longer than needed to grab attention and suspense. "Your father, Kiyoshi Kusabana, was a full bred Quincy!" A lot of gasps here, except for me, of course.

"Uh, excuse me, but what is a Quincy?" I asked in earnest.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you," Kisuke answered kindly. Then he gestured to Uryu. "Ask Uryu. If I could guess, that's the power you have awakened. Your Quincy half." I stared at Uryu for a moment as he stared back at me.

Me, a Quincy and a Shinigami? Well, from what it sounds like, sounds cool. But, Uryu looks, well, a little cold. Ichigo's eyes has the "I'm-so-sorry" look in them, so I'm know something is wrong.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, it would be best to stick with one of us at all times. I have informed your guardian that I have sent you on a business shopping trip, which she was accepting about. I told her that you might be around town, but you won't have any time to do anything else." Urahara paused before continuing again. "I think I'll just give you the whole weekend off to let it soak in. Uryu?" Uryu stiffened at his name. "I would like it if you explained everything to Miss Jesse and keep an eye on her at all times. With her powers awakened and uncontrollable, more hollows are gonna come."

"Hmph, fine." Was all he said. He wasn't too happy with me, that's for sure.

"Well, yall must be on your way. Have a nice day! ^.^" and with that, my boss pushed all of us out the door. I just sat at the porch step soaking it all in.

"Quincy? Shinigami?" That's all I could manage to say.

"Well, Jess, how about we go and celebrate your new powers?" Orihime said happily. Soon, Chad agreed and so did Ichigo. Uryu seemed indifferent on the matter, but it didn't matter. Where ever I go, he had to go. And vise-versa.

"Um, thanks Orihime, but" I took a deep breath, "I really don't wanna go to a very populated area right now. Besides, I'm not the partying type. Yall can go on ahead, I just need some fresh air." With that said and off my chest, I stood up and began to walk off. Orihime went to stop me, but I could see Chad from the corner of my eye stop Orihime from protesting. I walked off, with Uryu close behind me.

We had been walking for awhile, and we were getting closer to the park. Actually, the park is close to my house. There is an alleyway that's by my house, but I don't like going that way. I have my reasons. I'd rather go around my neighborhood than through that alleyway.

"Were are you goin?" Uryu asked roughly. I almost forgot he was even there!

"Too the park, silly! Where else?" I smiled and looked at him.

"This alleyway leads to the park. We should go this way." Uryu started to walk towards the alley.

"But, I don't wanna go this way…" I protested.

"Tough." Was all he said. Yup, definitely bitter. He continued to walk into the alley. The fear of being along in this part of the neighborhood convinced me to follow him. After all, this was _his_ part of the neighborhood.

Who knows, maybe _he's_ gone somewhere else and won't notice us passing by...

"Well, Jesse, surprised to see you here." No such luck. Kuso.

"Kei." I didn't have to turn around to know who that was.

"Heh, yup. Ready to come back to me yet?" Kei replied in slur-like. Drunk again.

"Nope." I didn't wanna talk to him. I was, however, more than ready to go. I grabbed Uryu by his wrist and started to walk away but his goons decided to block me and Uryu off.

"Is this your boyfriend, Jesse?" both me and Uryu blushed slightly.

"No."

"You know I don't like other men around you. Especially Kurosaki. That guy, he's just like him." Both me and Uryu turn around to see my masculine ex-boyfriend pointing at Uryu. He was the full package: cute, ripped and a total jacka..

"Don't put me in the same league as Kurosaki. And who are you?"

"Heh, Jesse's boyfriend."

"_Ex_-boyfriend. Now get lost Kei. You and your sons of a bi.."

"Language, Jesse, language. I thought I taught you better than that. Tut, tut, Jesse. Do we need another lesson in the alleyway?" I stiffened.

"I don't think rape is a lesson, Kei." I called out sarcastically. Uryu was just sitting there, stunned.

"It's not rape if you like it, Jesse." Kei shook two fingers at me.

"Then the only thing you can do is rape," I countered. I heard I couple of his friends snicker.

Score! Jesse:1, Kei:0!

"Why, you little smart as…"

"Tut tut, Kei," I mimicked his swaying two fingers while cocking my hip out and placing my other hand on my hip. "Language, Kei, language. Do _I_need to teach you another lesson in the butt kicking?" I could hear a couple of "ooohhhh"s in the audience.

Score! Jesse:2, Kei:0!

"Hah! You think you can beat me in a fight?" Kei said, a little angry now, and still very drunk.

"No. I _know_ I can!"

Score! Jesse:3, Kei:0!

That's when Kei had it. He came to punch me, but I swerved to the right, missing him completely. He pivoted and came with an uppercut, which I skillfully dodged again and push his back with my foot. Sure, he was drunk, but he was still Kei. I've been beaten up too many times to times to not know his moves. I've also trained in martial arts for this reason. Then I ran towards him while he was regaining his balance and kicked him right in his face, knocking him several feet off the ground and causing his jaw to pop.

Score! Jesse:4, Kei:0!

I walked briskly over to Uryu and once again grabbed his wrist. "Come on, let's go before it gets out control."

Click.

I froze at that sound. The sound of a cocking gun.

"Move, Jesse." I turned around expecting the gun to be pointed at me, but it was pointed at Uryu!

Game! Jesse:4, Kei:100000!

"Kei, please, just…"

"Get over here now or I'll shoot him." Well, I can't really argue with terms right now, can I? Uryu just stood there, stunned. I sighed before walking over to Kei. That's when two of his friends grabbed my by my arms and held me down. Then, Kei's strongest goon(other than Kei himself), Brutus, cracked his knuckles as he got closer to me.

"Jesse?" Uryu said slowly. I knew what was coming to me. A hard beating, probably followed by rape by no other than Kei himself.

PUNCH!!!

Son of a bi…

PUNCH!!!

I coughed up blood as I could feel my wound reopen.

PUNCH!!!

Holly sh…

PUNCH!!!  
He's not even giving me the chance to think!

PUNCH!!!

"Jesse!" I could hear Uryu say in the distance.

"Shut up, wimp. I'll take care of you later." I could hear Kei say in between my beatings. I was starting to loose focus. I closed my eye praying that this punch would knock me out completely.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting some more.

Why haven't I've been punched yet? I opened my eyes to see Uryu right in front of me! I don't know what he did, but Brutus was on the ground unconscious.

Overtime! Jesse:4, Kei:100000, Uryu:10000000000!

With one glance from Uryu, the guys holding me dropped me and ran to cower behind Kei.

"I don't like it when men hurt women like that." Uryu said.

BANG!!! Kei shot the gun, but Uryu was fast. Too fast. He appeared behind Kei, and ax kicked him (if you don't know what that is, picture yourself picking up an ax and dropping it on a piece of wood to cut it. Now picture Uryu's leg as the ax and Kei as the wood) right on his shoulder, causing him to collapse. All this done with his hands in his pockets. With that he picked me up and ran off. I don't remember much after that cause I fell in and out of consciousness.

I woke in a bed with my wounds re-wrapped. I sat up and almost freaked out.

"Uryu?" I called out meekly. I didn't take long for Uryu to come in.

"How are you?" he asked calmly, almost uncaring.

"Fine," I said sadly. "Uryu?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks. Thanks for saving me. Kei could've killed me, or worse…" I trailed off at that horrible thought.

"Hmmm…" was all Uryu said. Then I got an idea of how to _start_ to repaying him.

"Look, I know you have a bunch of questions, so I'll answer them if you would like," it was the least I could do for him.

"Why did you date someone like him?" He asked. He seemed quite interested in the matter.

I sighed before I replied. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," Uryu retaliated.

"Well, both of my parents were born and raised in Japan. After mom got pregnant with me, they left to visit America. I was born in the southern state of Tennessee. I was very sickly in my young childhood, so they decided to stay in the US instead of moving back to Japan. I grew up with a common American male name, which I was constantly made fun of(I know Jesse is a unisex name, but in this story it's not, ok?). when I turned 8, we decided to move back to Japan.

"Everything went downhill from there. Just as they assumed, moving me caused me to become even more sick. A little later dad told me mom was killed by a drunk driver. What didn't make since to me was that she was killed in an area away from her work! I never understood it, but I agreed to it. Dad spent every night crying in his bedroom while I was supposed to be asleep. He grew away from me, saying I look too much like mom for him too look at me. a couple of days later, my dad died of some unknown cause.

"I was nine at the time and I became lost, destroyed, and bitter. I thought it was because of me so I closed the world away from me." I sighed as I could feel my eyes beginning to water. "Kei came by and calmed me down and was my friend at the time. Little did I know he actually didn't care about me mentally or emotionally. He only cared about me physically." I wiped my eyes a little so that they wouldn't leek out.

"And he raped you?!" Uryu asked.

"That was about a couple of months ago." I sniffed. "he dragged me to that alleyway a started to undress me. I was so shocked, I froze. I didn't scream, fight, anything. It was the scariest thing in my life. Then," A tear drop fell undetected. "Ichigo was walking by and spotted this. He beat Kei so much that we had to rush Kei to the emergency room."

"Why did you rush him to the hospital? You could have just left him there." Man, Uryu doesn't understand how hard this is, but I told him I would tell him. I sniffed and wiped my eyes again.

"He's still human, Uryu. After…"Sniff. "after, both my parents died, I…" Sniff. "I can't let anyone else die. If…" Sniff. "anyone else did. I…I would never forgive myself." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I fell apart right there. I was like a broken running faucet. Uryu was left to wonder what to do.

"Eh? Jesse…I…Jesse…please…uh….don't cry….please….eh…." He grabbed both of my shoulders and I just thrusted myself forward and cried into his chest. He froze at first, but he didn't object, so I continued to cry into his comforting chest. I could soon feel his arms rubbing up and down my back uncertainly.

I'm actually kind of embarrassed. Why? Cause his chest was so comforting that I _fell asleep_ in it! Talk about awkward when I woke a couple of hours later with me sleeping on his chest and his head resting on my head and his arms still on my back.

Yup. Awkward. That's when I heard a door downstairs open and someone walking in. I jumped slightly, which I assume woke Uryu up. When Uryu heard footsteps his eyes widened. What's so scary? It's probably just his dad.

"Ryūken's home?" that's when he freaked out. "Jesse, I need to get you out of here." He whispered.

"Why? What's wrong…." Uryu muffled my voice with his hand.

"Shh. Now listen, don't mention anything about being a Shinigami or a Quincy or ghost or anything like that, understand?" I just nodded. "Now, stay next to me, ok? I'm gonna try to cover your Reiraku with mine, ok?(don't think you can actually do that, but he can now! Don't you just love fanfiction?) Just don't leave my me, ok?" I nodded again, even though I had no idea what this Reir…thingy mabober was. Uryu stood up and grabbed my hand and began to walk downstairs. He hand was inches from the door knob to freedom when…

"Hey! Uryu!" of course, my luck! Ryūken walked into the room and took a long look at me. I couldn't look into his eyes; they felt like they could see everything in them. Like they were drilling holes in me.

"What's this girl doing here?" He asked calmly. I hid under my bangs. I could feel Uryu's grip on my hand tighten.

"This is my friend, Jesse. We were just heading out," Uryu said coldly.

I could tell Uryu didn't like his dad. And I could feel it in my hand, too.

"Hmmm, she's very suspicious, Uryu. She won't even look at me." I could hear him walk closer and closer to me as my heart raced even more. Even so, I still didn't look at him. I could feel his cold hand touch and lift my chin up so he could see me. He then moved my bangs over so my blue eye was exposed along with the brown one. He studied me for a moment before letting me go.

"Don't get yourself killed." He turned around and walked out.

"Come on," Uryu ushered me out the door and we walked to a while, him not once letting go or even loosening the grip on my hand. We walked all the way to the park in awkward silence.

Yup. Awkward.


	3. Rukia's captured,goin after her, Uryu?

Yeah! Chapter 3 is out!!! tell me if it's any good! the more i look over the story, the more i see Uryu out of character. sorry bout that. XP i'm gonna work on that. but hey, love makes you do crazy things that not yourself! ^.^

Chap 3

So, we made it to the park, the opposite end of the park. It was the farthest away from Uryu's house. Me, being the one who lost a lot of blood as it was, was begging to take a break. I think if I kept my mouth shut, we would be on the other side of town! Well, here we were, at this beautiful waterfall scene! It was completely gorgeous!

"How did you come across this place, Uryu?" I asked bewildered. Heck, I would let Uryu squish my hand and drag me everywhere if it led to places as wondrous as this!

"I train here." He said bluntly. He finally let go and I exercised my hand. I think it's gonna be stuck that way for awhile.

"Well, it's resplendent." I stood in awe at this site. I've gotta come back here sometime and play and sing!

Oh yeah, I'm a musician. I can just about play any instrument except strings other than piano. I'm an ok singer, not my best ability, though. I usually can pick up any instrument if my other boss from The Black Cat asks me too. Usually I'm stuck as back up singer or drummer. Works for me. I love music. I want to make it my career, my life. It's also my one way of expressing my emotions.

Well, anywho, I got off track again. Uryu noticed too, cause he was standing next to me waving his arm back and forth in my face.

"Jesse? Jesse?" he was calling my name over and over again. I then actually came back to planet earth and looked at him.

"Um, what did you say?" I gave an innocent smile as I scratched the back of my head. He just looked at weird. "What? I just spaced out, that's all." I laughed a little, but it was quite uneasy. Uryu just pushed up his glasses and turned around and sat on a rock by the lake where the waterfall was. I came and sat next to him on the ground instead of the rock.

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking, just what is a Quincy?" I asked after a moment of silence. I'm kind of beginning to wish I went to party with Ichigo and Orihime now, even though I'm not the partying type.

"They're humans that are spiritually aware." Uryu did not once look at me. "We protect the humans from hollows using our bow and arrows. The problem was that the Shinigami and the Quincy did not get along. Shinigami cleanse hollows and send them to their afterlife while the Quincy completely destroy their souls.

"The Quincy was considered a threat to the Shinigami and they almost caused an apocalypse…"

"An apocalypse!?!?!?" I was stunned. They seemed like such good people. Why would they cause an apocalypse?

"Yes," Uryu pushed his glasses up again. "So the Shinigami decided to exterminate us 200 years ago. I am the only survivor now. At least, that's what I thought." He then, for the first time since the story started, he looked at me.

"So," I hypothesized, "Then the Quincy hate the Shinigami and vise-versa? How cruel." I might be a fighter, but I couldn't stand death.

"Cruel is an understatement." Uryu stated. "My Grandfather was killed because of the Shinigami. They could of saved them, but they didn't! He was attacked by hollows and the Shinigami didn't come till after he was dead." I could tell that telling this story was hurting Uryu; it was hurting me too. Even so, Uryu didn't even cry. My eyes were watering as I could just picture what he went through. It was so similar to me. Maybe it's just a girl thing to cry when something bad happens, I don't know…

"Uryu…" Then I could hear a piercing screech. Both me and Uryu jumped at the sound.

Wait, didn't I hear a sound like this when the…

"Hollow," Uryu seemed to finish my thought. "It's attacking." He stood up and began to run off. I stood as well to go after it but Uryu stopped me.

"No," He said calmly. "You're injured, you don't have any weapons, and the hollow will be attracted to you."

"If it's attracted to me, then shouldn't I stay near you? If it attacks me while you're gone, then what will I do?" I really didn't care bout my welfare, I just wanted to go and fight a hollow so that I could get my power(s) under control so that this continuous hollow attack would cease. I hope.

"Fine, but stay next to me, ok?" I nodded again. "Ok, let's go." Then we ran off. It didn't take long for us to find the hollow. It was in the park and how could you miss something that big! It looked like a bull and I had purple markings on its mask. Huh, weird.

_"Heh, lunch. How nice of yall to come join me."_Uryu kept me behind him. "_I can smell the fear off of yall." _The voice was deep and mysterious.

"Heh," I think Uryu was smiling. "You don't scare me, hollow."

"_How bout that girl of yours?" _Yup, I was scared, who wouldn't be. That things was huge and worse, it was probably after me. Uryu turned to look at me but I didn't lookscared. My face was blank but my eyes showed fear, I know it. That's when he turned around and held his arm with his bracelet out.

"Don't worry, Jesse. I'll protect you. Now watch closely." I snapped out of my fear instantly. His voice was so, convincing. And it convinced me that I wasn't gonna get hurt. Suddenly, as if the particles were gathering around his hand, his bow appeared.

_"A Quincy, eh? Well, how fun." _Then the guy struck out with his hand, but Uryuquickly shot it completely off before it even reached us. How cool. Now that's something I'd like to learn. Along with that high regeneration speed the hollow was using.

No, wait, that's not a good thing, is it? Of course not.

"Kuso!" I heard Uryu say as he began to pull back the draw string. He, sadly, wasn't fast enough.

And he went flying to the left with the same hand he just denigrated. Leaving me to defend for myself. Crap. Now I'm scared. Really scared.

"_Heh, you're next, girl." _He swung the same hand but I ducked just in time. I then ran towards Uryu, but the hollow stomped his foot onto the ground, both knocking me on my butt and keeping me from getting to my destination.

Ok, now I'm freaking out. This thing is gonna eat me! Or maybe…

The idea hit me. Uryu's bow seemed to form by some outside source. Maybe since I was half Quincy, then I could do the same…

But how?! I don't know one single thing about being a Quincy other than the past, and right now, that's not helping me defeat the hollow! Then it happened. I started to glow, and then the hollow was about to drop its other hand on me. I could see it getting closer, but then it just stopped. Everything seemed to freeze.

"Wh-what's goin' on?" I said out loud.

"Do you want to save your friend, and yourself?" I heard a girl voice asked. I turned around and a girl with black hair and in a red cloak was standing there. She held a huge blooming flower in both her hands. I stood there in awe of her beauty. She was like a beautiful flower, just standing there looking at me. "Well, do you?" She voice was soft, like a pedal of a flower, yet very firm.

I gave a nod and stumbled for words. "A-a-aye." Wow, this girl is about to help me, and all I could come up with was "aye"?!

"Then, wake me, Jesse Kusabana. Wake up your inner Shinigami. Call my name. It's…" I could see her lips move, yet no sound came out.

"Pardon me?" I said while sticking a finger in my ear and cleaning out what ever was preventing me from hearing her name. Nope, nothing.

"You don't accept me, Jesse. When you do, you will be able to hear my name." She turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait! Please, help me!" I begged to the woman.

"Help you with what?" The girl turned her head around and stopped walking.

"Please help. Look, lady, I don't care if I die, just don't let Uryu die! Please!"

"Are you willing to take up your sword and become a Shinigami in front of a Quincy?" The girl asked.

"I don't care, just give me the power to protect him." The girl smiled at me before turning around.

"Then save him."

WHAM!!!  
The hollows arm fell completely on me, but that didn't stop me. Its big eye shrunk to little beady ones as my spiritual energy spilled out of his hand that "crushed" me. (insert "Number One" song here, if you don't mind…)

"HAAAAA!!!!!" I pushed the hollows arm off me. There I was, witha sword about ¾ the size of my body witha flower shaped guard on it. The blade, unlike most, was the color of red, just like the flower the girl held. I smiled at the hollow as it looked at me with shock.

"A shinigami?!"

I jumped up at the hollow and struck it at its arm, with was cleanly severed.

"Jesse!" Uryu finally caught up to me. Surprised at my sword, he stared at me for a moment.

"What do I have to do to get rid of him?" I asked to Uryu. I stared for a moment longer before answering me.

"Decapitate it." Are you serious! Ewwww! Oh well, the reason I got this power was so that I could protect Uryu. The only way I will be able to stop this hollow is if I kill it. Well, here goes nothing. Or, more like, everything.

"Haaaaa!!!!" I ran at it. I then took a sudden turn to my left and ran straight towards the hollow. Its hands were aiming at me and trying to hit me. I either cut it off or just dodged the barrage of attacks. Where did I learn to run this fast? This, I gotta admit, is awsome!!!

I jumped with all I had, which was higher than I thought I could. I reached the hollows back and then I did it. I cut its head right off. I screeched in pain be for disintegrating. I jumped over to Uryu. Held my sword at my face so that I could look at it better.

"You…you did it!" Uryu said quietly.

"Yeah," I smiled and looked at him. The hollow was finally gone. "Guess I did." Then, the my sword turned into a bunch of red flower pedals! The hilt and all was gone!

"If you ever need my assistance again, just call my name." It seemed like my sword was talking me as it disappeared into the wind. Ok, that's weird. I didn't think swords talked. Oh, well, I'm getting used to weird things going on around me. Wait, how can I call her name if I don't know it? Urg. Just a small detail huh? X.X

Uryu looked at me while I stood there, as if the sword was still there.

"Jesse…" I turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, that definitely was interesting. I guess I should go talk to Mr. Urahara about that." I laughed a little. I might have been smiling, but I was confused.

"But I'll save that for tomorrow, I think I'll go home and rest for now." I do need time for everything to settle.

"Would you like me to accompany you home?" Uryu asked.

"Sure," I answered. "That would be nice."

When we got to my house, I offered him to come in, but he said he had to leave. I told him goodnight and walked inside.

My house is pretty big for one person. There are 2 bedrooms, one bathroom, one bonus, a living room, and a kitchen. The bonus room had all my musical instruments, washer and dryer, a small TV, and a whole bunch of trophies from martial art tournaments. The was one room that I don't go into: My parents bedroom. It's the big bedroom, untouched for all these years. I can't bring myself to even walk in there. I haven't been there for so long, that I've kind of forget what exactly is in there.

Well, I tooka shower and put a light blue tank top on with a Tigger flannel PJ pants (Hey, it's PJ's, they don't have to match). I let down my hair, something I only do at home or at Nana's house unless there are guests. I don't know why, I just do…

I sat down on my bed and pushed my knees up to my stomach and wrapped my arms around my knees. Resting my head on my knees, I thought about all I've learned so far. What am I going to do? What can I do?

"Well, you look pretty lost in thought, Miss Jesse." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my open window to see my boss.

"Mr. Urahara? What are you doing…no, the better question is how do you know where I live?!"

"I have my sources." He smiled and held up his cane so I could see the skull on the bottom. Who would put a painting on the very bottom of the cane?!

"What can I do for you, Mr. Urahara?" I asked kindly despite the fact that I was loosing my patents.

"Can you not feel it? Ichigo and Uryu are in trouble."  
"Trouble?!" I yelled. I immediately fell out of my bed in shock. "But, what can I do?"

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but," He smacked me in the head with the cane and I fell onto the floor.

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled at him.

THUMP!

I looked over to see myself on the floor, in my PJ's just laying there. I looked at myself to see me in a Shinigami uniform.

"What the?" It was slightly different from most uniforms. I had a white obi, which was held by a red rope. Then I had a red cloth wrapped around my shoulder to hold my sword. It had a golden five pedaled symbol holding it together. My sword was the same as before, except it had a black sheath this time. I still had my flower pin in my hair and my cross necklace on. holding my hair in a high ponytail was a red ribbon.

"Uh…." I looked myself over and over and over and over and over.

"Well, don't waste time, hurry over there!" Urahara said. "Oh, and be careful." I nodded before jumped out the window and running towards the scene. Wait, how am I supposed to know where to go?! Ah, leave it to Mr. Hat-and-Clogs to leave out the important stuff!

* * *

3rd POV

"Two men with weapons attacking an unarmed girl…" A voice called out. "Not a very pleasant thing to see." Uryu finally stepped out into the light. "I don't really like that sort of thing." The red haired Shinigami known as Renji looked surprised while the black haired one known as Byakuya Kuchiki showed no emotions at all.

"You can see us…" Renji said. "Who the crap are you?"

Uryupushed up his glasses with the hand that held a bag. "Just a classmate."  
"Classmate?" Renji questioned.

"One that hates Shinigami, that is."

This caught Byakuya's attention.

"Ishida?" Rukia stood up favoring her right arm. "Why are you here?"

"Just a coincidence," Uryu replied. "It's nothing for you to worry about. If you must know," Uryu lifted the bag he was holding. "I suddenly wanted to go to this 24-hours-a-day seamster shop chain, Sunflower Sewing, and was simply walking around this neighborhood in the middle of the night." He pushed up his glasses again. "It's not like I took off because I was concerned when I sensed Shinigami energy and brought this bag from home just for an excuse to be outside."

Rukia had her "I-didn't-know-he-was-mentally-challenged" look on her face.

"Well, I don't blame you for being surprised, but…" Renji cut him off by cutting the bag right below the handles.

"I'm askin' you a question over here." Renji said impatiently. "I said… who the crap are you?" Uryu didn't speak; his stare spoke for him. "Well, if you don't feel like answein', that's fine, too. I'll just kill you first."

Rukia jumped in between the two. "Wait, Renji! He's not part of th.."

"What are you talking about?!" Uryuinterrupted her. He stepped from behind her. "I gave you your answer. I'm merely Rukia Kuchiki's classmate. One who hates Shinigami, that is."

"Things like that are the same as not answering the question." Renji argued.

Uryu sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again. "Uryu Ishida, nice to meet you."

"Huh? Why all of a sudden?" Renji asked dumbfounded.

"Well," Uryu answered. "even a Shinigami might want to know the name of the one who will be defeating him." That comment made Renji shake in anger.

"Then it's decided, I will kill you."

* * *

Back to Jesse…

"Ahhhhh!!!" I yelled in disgust. "Where could they be!" My legs are killing me! I've been running for what seemed forever. Well, on the bright side, at least I've lost about 10 pounds…

Then I felt something. It was strong, almost intimidating. Maybe they're there? So I ran in that direction.

* * *

Back to Rukia and the others in 3rd POV

Rukia stood in fear as Uryu, her only defence, collapsed. Rukia looked at Uryu, then at Renji.

"See, that's why you don't say such things." Renji said. Uryu just laid there, coughing and bleeding massively. "Now, here's the final move, I guess. Remember this well before you die, Renji Abarai, the name of the guy who killed you."  
"Hold on!" Rukia tried to protest.

Nice to meet you!" Renji dropped his sword to finish Uryu off, yet a giant blue light stopped him from finishing him off. Renji jumped back and landed on the fence.

"Who are you?" Renji asked as the owner of the attack appeared.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. The guy who will defeat you. Nice to meet you." Everyone stared in shock.

"Sihakusyou? What division are you from?" Ichigolifted his sword up to his shoulder. "W-what is up with that ridiculously huge Zanpakutō?"

"Really, it is big after all." Ichigo said. "I thought it was really big compared to Rukia's sword. But I had no one else to compare it to, up until now."

Renji stood, astonished. "The Zanpakutō's size reflects the amout of one's spiritual energy. This brat, possessing such a gigantic sword. Are you kidding me?" He paused for a moment. "I get it. I get it now. You're the human who took Rukia's power, aren't you?!"

"Huh?" was all Ichigo said. That's when Renji attacked Ichigo.

"Come on!"

* * *

Back to Jesse…

Hey, I think I see a green light up ahead… oh no! "ICHIGO!!!!" I screamed trying to catch up to them. No one paid any heed to me, though. I couldn't hear anything, but all I saw was 5 figures, two of which was on the ground. Come on feet!!! Move… faster… This is what I get for forgeting to ask Mr. Urahara about where I may find Ichigo and Uryu. Finally, I reached the others.

"Jesse?" Rukia asked. Ichigo turned towards me.

"Jess?" Ichigo said curious. He was in his shinigami outfit. He was holding his giant Zanpakutō.

I stopped in fear. "Ichigo, LOOK OUT!!!" the red-haired man had just struck his sword into Ichigo's shoulder, slowly pulling it out. The weapon was rigid, so hurt with every pull.

"Ichigo!" I grabbed my sword.

"Jess, don't!" I heard him protest. "Go and protect Uryu and Rukia!" thinking about it for a moment, I decided to cave.

"Aye," I then ran towards Rukia and Uryu. "Uryu…" I sat there staring in horror as he continued to bleed. I didn't even watch the battle. I kept myself occupied with looking at Uryu and the other Shinigami that had no expression what-so-ever. Something is wrong with him.

Then I suddenly heard Rukia calling out Ichigo's name. I turned around to see Ichigo down! He was just winning a minute ago!!! Then I realized that the other guy stepped in. The red haired guy named Renji pushed Rukia up onto a post.  
"Rukia!" I grabbed my sword, ready to draw.

"Don't you understand that your sentence will increase by 20 years once you touch that kid?" Renji said. "What's the point of increasing your sins for a dead guy?" Ichigo's….dead? No, that can't be…

"Ichigo was involved because of me." Rukia said. "He is dead because of me! Why can't I go to his side?!" This seemed to shock Renji. Then Byakuya stepped in.

"So, you are saying that even if it means that your sins will increase, you can't stay put…and need to run to this kid's side?"

"Nii-sama…" Rukia managed to say.

"I understand, Rukia. As I thought, this kid really does look like that guy." Wait, is that thunder? And what guy is he talking about? Then, Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's pants. He's not dead!!!

" 'He's dead already'. 'he looks like someone'. Stop making up stories while I wasn't listening.

"Let go."  
"I can't hear you." Ichigo replied. "Look this way before you speak."

"Is that so?" Byakuya looked at Ichigo. "I see that you don't need that arm." Rukia ran and kicked Ichigo's hand off of Byakuya.

"W-what are you doing, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"As a human being… as a human being, how dare you grab Nii-sama's hem. Know your place, brat. Let's go home, Nii-sama. I, Rukia Kuchiki, have had my eyes opened due to this person's actions. Please take me to Soul Society, and let me atone for my sins."

"No! Rukia!" I ran towards Rukia, but Renji stopped me by grabbing my top. "Hey! No! Let go! Rukia!" Renji pushed me put the same poll as he did to Rukia.

"Do you wish to die, human?!" I froze.

"Let's go, Nii-sama." Rukia said depressed. That's when Renji opened the invisible door and walked through it to reach Soul Society. Then the doors closed before I could say anything.

Drip, drip… the rain finally started to fall. That's when Mr. Hat-and-Clogs himself came up.

"What took you so long!!!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Miss Jesse." I stood there as he healed Uryu.

Weak. I'm Weak. I did nothing. Nothing. AHHHH!!!! I'm so frustrated with myself!

"Uryu." I said sadly as he stood up.

"You should probably come and rest at my place." Urahara said.

"No, thank you, Mr. Urahara." Uryu said calmly.

"Well then, at least allow Miss Jesse to accompany you?" Urahara replied. "Your wounds haven't fully healed. I would hate it to leave you all by yourself." Uryu just nodded.

I walked up to Uryu. "Mr. Urahara, please take good care of Ichigo." Then we left. I woke up in the morning on the couch at my house. I had finally convinced Uryuto stay the night in my room. Seeing that he was the most injured, I gave him my bed. I sat up, wiping sleep from my eyes.

So, Rukia's gone? I still can't believe it. I wasn't really close to her, but Ichigo was. That's more than enough reason to protect her, right?

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. How could I just stand there? Am I just that weak? I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out some eggs and milk. I started to make french toast when Uryu entered, buttoning his shirt up.

"Morning!" I smiled at him. I think he could tell that it was fake. Either that or he wasn't paying any attention to me. I prefer to think of the earlier rather than the latter. "Would you like some french toast? I'm not that bad of a cook." He just nodded and sat down at the small table I had in the kitchen. I finished making them and set then in front of Uryu. I then poured two glasses of milk and placed one in front of him. He ate slowly, while I didn't eat at all. Sure, I had food. But for some reason, I just wasn't hungry.

"You should eat." Uryu said after swallowing.

"I think I'll eat later." I replied. I stood up and started to walk off, but Uryu grabbed my wrist as I walked by.

"Please, eat. I know you haven't had anything since Friday. And it's Sunday." I turned around and looked at him. His gripped tightened. "Please, eat." I felt sad. Me not eating was not hurting me half as much as it hurt Uryu.

"Aye." I turned around and walked back to my seat as Uryu loosened his grip so that I could leave and go to my seat. I sat and began to eat. For about ten minutes, we sat in silence, just eating breakfast.

Weak. That's all I am. Weak. My grip on my fork tightened. That's all I'll ever amount to.

"Well, I'm going to train." Uryu picked up his plate and placed it in the sink. "Thank you very much." I just nodded. Soon after he left, leaving me to sulk around the house. I walked up to my bedroom and put some actual clothes on. I grabbed a red torn T-shirt and wore a black tank top under it. Then I was wearing torn blue jeans. I had finger-less gloves: one black and one red.

Heh, bet you can't guess my two favorite colors. Well, actually they're blue and green. Red and black just looks good on me.

I let my hair down so I could brush it. After that I put it up in a high ponytail and tied it with a red ribbon. I then walked back downstairs into the kitchen again to wash the dishes. As I was placing my dishes into the sink when I looked at Uryu's plate.

Maybe, maybe I don't have to be this weak. I can become stronger. I can train. I will get stronger! After making up my mind, I set myself to wash my dishes.

I noticed Uryutraining as I came to the same training ground he showed me. Yeah, the one with the waterfall and everything. I gripped the basket that was in my hand before walking up to him.

"Uryu?" I asked, which startled him slightly. He turned and looked at me while placing his hands behind his back.

"Jesse, what are you…"

"I thought I'd bring you lunch." I smiled and held up the bag. We sat in silence as he ate.

"What about you?" Uryu asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I already ate." I replied from the edge of the lake. I turned my head around as I leaned back on a big rock. I stared at the rock thinking.

What can I do to train? Mr. Urahara is training Ichigo. I shouldn't bother them. Uryu probably doesn't want to be bothered either. I guess the only thing I can do is just work out and get stronger so that I can fight.

"What are you thinkin' about, Jess?" Uryu asked after he finished his food.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. "Hmmm?"

"What are you thinkin' about?" Uryu asked again.

"Just….stuff…" I answered looking away again.

"Stuff…like?"

"Just…stuff…" I gaveone big sigh before continuing. "Stuff, like the Soul Society…" I looked back at him. "Stuff, like how we are going to save Rukia. Stuff, like what can I do to help, _if_ I can help that is... That kind of stuff."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that." Uryusaid as he walked up to me and sat down next to me. I gave him a curious look. "You know, 'if I can help that is…' don't say that. You can help out Ichigo and the others out." The others? I thought it was just Rukia, Ichigo, me and Uryu. Who else?

"Others?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Orihime and Chad came by earlier offering training from Mr. Yoruichiso they could go and save Rukia. I turned them down cause I'm not going." He's not going? He stood up to those guys to help Rukia, but he is not willing to go a step further and save her? Well, I guess that's none of my business.

"Wait, you mean Yoruichi the black cat?" I asked. Uryu just nodded.

"I knew it!" I said really loud, borderline yelling. This made Uryu jump slightly. "I've heard that cat talk. And Mr. Urahara talks to Yoruichi as if he was his best friend. Wow, that explains a lot." I looked over to Uryuand smiled before looking down at the lake. I stuck my fingers in the water and swirled them around as the fishes watched with curiosity.

"You're not mad at me?" Uryu asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you?" I asked entertained by the fishes that were examining my now still fingers.

"Because, I not going to save Rukia."

"Do what you like." I answered dully.

"Huh?" I guess he was confused. So I started to explain.

"It's your life. It's not my choice. If it benefits you more to just stay here, then do as such." I took up stirring the water with my fingers again, which scared all the fish away.

"Thanks, Jess." Uryu said. I looked at him and smiled.

"No problem."

"Do you want me to go?"

"What?" Did I just hear him right?

"Do you want me to go?" Nope, I heard him right.

"Why ask me?" I countered with my own question.

"Why not ask you?" Man, he's good.

"It's not my choice or my life that I may waste if I say yes or no." Ha, beat that!

"I'm asking your opinion. Doesn't mean I'll take it." Hey! I think my opinions are a good ones! Well, that did it. I splashed water in his face. "Hey! what was that for?" He asked while cleaning his glasses. Man, I never knew how he looked without glasses. Why doesn't he wear contacts?

"Because I can!" I protested before splashing him again. He splashed at me and the war started. After a good five minutes, we were soaked. Thank god I didn't wear white!

"Ahhh," I looked at the water to see the red sun. I looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. "It's getting a little late. I guess I better get going. Feel free to visit me if you wish. I don't care about the time of day."

"You never answered my question…" I stood up and brushed the grass of my pants.

"I…would like for you to go… but at the same time, I don't want you to get hurt while you're there, so maybe not going will be a good thing." I turned around and smiled at him. "Well, I'm heading home. Don't stay out too long!" I walked off, leaving Uryu there to finish his training.


	4. Underage Drinking equals not good

Yeah!!!!! Chapter 4 is up!!! i'm so happy!!! ^.^

here's my belated Christmas present to yall!!!!

Chap 4

Well, I spent most my time at home, just working out to the fact that aching just didn't bother me anymore. I did any exercise you could think of, and I lost a couple of pounds. On Wednesday, however, I had to go work at The Black Cat. I warned my boss there that I won't be at work for a couple of weeks because my Nana decided to go on a vacation. She did go on a vacation, but she never takes me, which is fine by me. It's way too expensive for both of us to go. My boss agreed as long as I came next week as well.

It was the next Wednesday when it finally happened. I was training with my sword when she spoke to me again.

"Jesse?" I heard her melodic voice say.

"Hmmm?" I lowered my wooden training sword and looked around.

"Would you like to become stronger?" What, a voice can do that? Works for me.

"Aye." All the sudden everything went dark. After a couple of seconds, the darkness disappeared like a fog and I was standing on a size of a building! Wait, if you stand on a side of a building, won't you fall? Better not complain, cause that's a LONG fall!

I heard a giggle coming from behind me. "My hime, you won't fall, this is you land after all." What? I owe land? Cool. "Not like that, my hime," the girl giggled some more. "You're inside your head!"

"Inside my head?!" I exclaimed. "And how do you know what I'm thinking?" The girl beautiful face was graced by a serious look.

"Please, do not be alarmed. I am only here to help. You see, my name is…" I saw her lips move but I still couldn't hear her. I gave a puzzled look. "I see. You still won't bare to hear my name?"

"Please, ma'am, it's not like that!" I claimed. Then I sheepishly said, "If you could speak up that would help…"

"Well, seeing that words will not persuade you, maybe actions will…" I didn't even get a chance to question her because she shot straight at me with a sword. Hold on one moment, that's my sword!!! I reached for my back to feel nothing but my clothes. Kuso!

"Ah! Please, can't we talk this out?!" I screamed as I barely dodged her precise swings of the sword. Her answer was another attempt at my life for she swung at me again. Ah!!!! I feel so pathetic! Running from someone who is in my head!!!! I was too lost in my thoughts to notice that she caught up to me and she sliced me at my cheek. A small cut, but it was a rude awakening!

"If you feel so pathetic, my hime, then call for backup, have others help. Open your mind to other possibilities!" Help? I'm inside my head! How am I going…to…get…

Oh….I get it now… heh heh, oops…

I stopped running and held my hand out. The beautifully deadly woman stopped as well and watched for my response. I did my best to push my fear away.

Come on, concentrate. Come on! I could feel power starting to flow through my veins as my aura gathered, feeling like a gust that was underneath me.

"HAAAA!!!!!" The woman stood in shock as her sword burst into red flower pedals. The pedals flew over to me and formed the sword again right in my hand. That's when the woman smiled.

"Yes, now call out my name. It's…"

"Ruhana!!!" I screamed as I grasped the sword.

* * *

I was getting ready to leave for my job when I heard a knock on my door. I ran to the door to answer it. It had been two hours since I learned my Zanpakutō's name. That didn't stop me from training, though. I still worked out. Right now I was in a blue tank top with blue shorts on. I had my hair tied back into a high ponytail and I was sweating all over from working out. For some reason though, I always smelled like flowers…

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Uryu there! "Uryu!"

"Hi, hey are you ok?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I sensed something here two hours ago, and you have a Band-Aid on your cheek. Are you sure?" Wow, he was so concerned about me he came two hours later!!!

"Yeah, I'm sure. I was just training. Would you like to come in?" Uryu nodded so I moved out of the way so he could enter.

"You've been training at your house?" He looked around the house. Kind of hard to believe seeing that it's too small to do any good training.

"Aye, I've been working out and doing basics stuff." I think its best to not mention anything about Ruhana.

"Huh, well ok," was all Uryu said. "Well, I thought I'd come and tell you that…that I'm going after all." I looked at him with curiosity.

"If it's not so rude of me to ask," Well, actually I don't care if I come off as rude, but hey, gotta be nice sometimes! "but why did you change your mind? It wasn't me, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," Uryu said while raising his glasses. "I've been training and I think I can beat those Shinigami now, so I'm going to go with yall so that I can proveto them that the Quincy aren't pushovers!" Wow, you're going not to save Rukia, but to saveyour pride? Yeah, not believing that story… it's probably just an excuse to save Rukia because she's a Shinigami.

"Well, ok then. Just don't die, ok?"

"Yeah, same to you." Uryu said.

"Aye."

"Hey, aren't you worried about Ichigo and the others?" Uryu asked.

"Well, I don't know Chad that well, but I've known Ichigo and Orihimesince I came to Japan. They both won't just give up and die. They both fight back and they never disappoint. They will act like a fly towards our enemy. They'll be so bothersome and even if they get swat, they'll still come back and bug them till they go insane!" I giggled slightly as Uryu just stared in bewilderment.

"Well, umm, Uryu, I don't mean to be rude, but I've got to go to work."

"Then I'll accompany you." Uh, not a good idea, Uryu. You don't know what you're getting into.

"Ah, no, it's ok."  
"I insist. What if that guy, Kei, comes back?" Good point.

"Well, if you really want to. But I must warn you, once my boss notices I'm with someone other than Ichigo, he'll come over to you and keep you until my shift is over. He's a social butterfly." I began to walk out and Uryu followed.

"It's alright, I have time. How far away is it?"

"Only a couple of minutes away. Just down the street."

"Hmm, what's your job?" Uryu asked.

"Well, I'm a musician as well as a waitress there."

"Does it pay well?" Why with all the questions?

"Yeah it does, but not without a price…"

"Price? what price?"

"Ah…well… you see…" I stumbled for words. How am I supposed to tell him this?

"Well, spit it out."

"Oh! I almost forgot to warn you! My boss, he's a little… well, ummm… how should I put this…very…"

"Jesse! Darling!!!" a handsome man walked up to me. He had a very high pitched voice and he swayed when he walked. Yes, my boss is gay. Probably the gayest guy you will ever meet. And I mean that.

He walked up and hugged me while Uryu stared in shock.

"And who is this dashing young man, Jess? I've never seen him around."

"Uh, yeah," I said quite uncomfortable. "This is Uryu, my classmate." Then I leaned towards the man's ear and whispered, "Which means he's under age." I think Uryu heard me and winced slightly.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart, yall look like a better couple anyway." This made both of us blush.

"Uh…we…we're not…" I stumbled.

"Oh, and where's my manners!" The man said as he held out his hand to Uryu. "My name is Steve. I come from America but have Japanese origins, like Jesse. I own The Black Cat."

"The Black Cat?!" Uryu looked at me with the "Why-didn't-you-tell-me-you-worked-at-a-bar" look.

Yes, I work at a bar. But we're a good bar. We don't sell more than 2 alcohol beverages to anyone, whether they look drunk or not. We hardly have any fights. When we do, however, it always has something to do with me(most of the time, I'm in those fights…). I'm the only one there that works that is under age. I also perform in the band that plays there on Wednesday's. I usually play as back up singer (or lead if the song is originally a sung by a female) or drums. When the band is not playing, however, I work as a waitress in The Black Cat uniform, which is…how should I say…very form fitting? Yeah that's a good word… and so is revealing… and cat like…

"Well, why don't you come inside, Uryu? We let underage kids come in here. We have beverages other than alcohol, you know." Steve put his arm on Uryu's shoulders, which made him feel very uncomfortable. I tried so hard not to fall on the floor laughing.

I walked inside to the dressing room so I could get ready. The bar hadn't actually opened up yet, so the bar was empty. As I was walking in, I saw Uryu preoccupied with Steve chatting at him.

* * *

6:00 P.M- when the bar opened…

I stepped outside the dressing room with the rest of the women(and gay guys) and immediately saw Uryu sitting at one of the tables that was towards the back corner and had only one chair.

"What can I get you, sweety?" I teased as I took out my notepad as if I was taking his orders. He looked at me angrily at first, then it became a stunned look.

The Black cat uniforms are all black. We had a shirt that only covered what they needed to cover(So my whole belly was exposed) and it had a V neck. My left arm was bare and my right arm had a black sleeve similar to a kimonos. Then I was wearing a black skirt similar to the school's uniform except smaller(If that was even possible). I also had a black cat tail that swung every time I walked. I had high heels(which were very uncomfortable and the reason why my tail swung a whole lot more than I would if I just wore normal, comfortable shoes.) On my head was a black cat ears that pulled my bangs back. My flower pin was in my right cat ear and my hair was down. I had my cross necklace on along with a white choker that had silver spikes on it.

"What? Too stunned?" I teased as Uryu kept on getting redder and redder.

"It's ok, Ichigo did that too when he came by one time." I giggled some. "Well, I have to serve the customers, so call me if you need to order something." I winked and walked off, my tail flopping back and forth.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Uryu watched the women take orders from the men that came into the club. It didn't take long for the bar to be overcrowded. Uryu especially watched Jesse as she took orders. She, as Uryu observed, gained a lot more tips than the rest of the other women just by calling the customers some pet names like "Sweetheart" and "Honey" and "Darling" and winking at them. The other women had to sit into the customers' laps and whisper stuff into their ear and kiss them and such. No one became too drunk and the women seemed to be well trained in knowing when to tell if the drinker was too drunk to have another. There was only one thing that bothered him: why did everyone have different color chokers?

Uryu continued to watch as Jesse smiled and talked to the drinkers. Many offered her a drink, but she kindly turned them all down. She turned a couple of people away, but they seemed too scared to protest. 'Why would that be?' Uryu wondered to himself.

"Ya know, I'm surprised you even stayed here," Uryu jump when he realized that Jesse was right next to him.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I started at Uryu as he sat astonished. I look over to where he was looking. Seeing nothing special, I figured it was his first time in a bar. I guess he needs to get out more.

"Ya know, I'm surprised you even stayed here," I saw Uryu jump when he realized that I was right next to him, which made me giggle. "You can leave if you wish. I'm not gonna make you stay here. I know my boss made you feel a little uncomfortable. Also, when it gets later is when people start getting a little snappy. Fights hardly break out, though."

"If I leave, then who will take you home?" Um, think I can manage. I've managed for how long now?

"Well, while you're here, would like something to drink? We have milk, water, coke products and such."

"Really? In a bar?"

"Yeah, Stevehas I think 9 adopted kids, and he knows a lot of kids live around here, so he serves non-alcohol beverages. We also sell food, but I wouldn't suggest it. It doesn't taste all that good." I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out and made a "Bleh!" noise.

"Hey, Jess, why does everyone have different color chokers?" Uryu asked.

"Well, the colors of the chokers represent ranks. It goes backwards from belt ranks from karate. So the order from newest employees to oldest is black, brown, red, purple, blue, green, orange, yellow, white."

"You're the longest worker?!" Uryu exclaimed.

"Not really. Katie is." I pointed over to a blond who was sitting a customers lap pouring a drink into his mouth.

"Katie is Steve's oldest daughter. The only reason I have the white choker is because I am part of the band as well, which brings in a pretty big crowd. But she's still my boss and I have to do what she says."

"HEY CUTIE!!!!" and man yelled to me. He was pretty big and buffed.

"If you would excuse me, Uryu, I'll be right back." I said slightly down. Grrrrrr!!!! Not him! Not now!

This man is Kei's older brother, and you can tell. He's the reason Kei even gets his hands on alcohol. His name is Suji, and he's just like his little brother. No wait, it's the other way around. Well, he has never, I mean NEVER wears a shirt(he says it's too fruity, even on women…ewww) and he wears designer blue jeans to show his wealth. His hair is all brown and spiky in the front and long and in a low ponytail in the back. He has this Go-tee thing going on(which REALLY isn't working for him!).

Oh, and did I mention that 90% of the fights that occur are between me and him?

Well, I've gotta be his waiter cause he's at my table. Ok, take a deep breath. Now smile and act like you don't care. Oh, this really isn't worth it.

"What can I do for you?" I said with a artificial smile.

"I'd like 5 beers and you, my pretty flower."

"Sorry, I can only serve you two beers and I'm off limits, anything else sir?" I said very politely. Oh, how it killed me inside to just stand there, with him talking to my boobs!!!!

"Well, why not? Do you think I can't drink 5 beers?!" He said aggravated already. Aggravated at my boobs…

"Honestly, sir, I don't think you can handle one." I replied.

"Heh, cheeky huh? That's why Keilikes you." I flinched. "Well I want five beers,"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't sell you…"

"Well, 2 for you, 2 for me and one for the winner of the drinking contest." He looked at me with happiness in his eyes. "I, Suji, challenge you, Jesse, to a drinking contest!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us. Suji had a huge grin on his face while I just stared at him as if I didn't care.

"Sorry, sir, I'm underage, I can't drink."

"You mean to tell me you never had a drink?!"

"I wouldn't have one if I could have one. It smells to bad personally."

"Really?" Suji asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "It smells too much like you and Kei!" There was a whole bunch of "OOOHHHHH!" 's going around. Suji, however, kept his composure.

"Do it." A woman said. Everyone turned around and made a path for the blond Black Cat. "Do it or you're fired." It was Katie. Great, just great. I can't get fired from this job. It's paying most of my bills and I can't ask for Nana to pay for all of them.

"Fine. Just giveme five minutes to change." Everyone cheered and Sujismirked. I worked my way into the dressing room to change into some less expensive clothes.

You see, I get really tipsy really easy. How do I know? Mr. Hat-and-Clogs played a prank on me by pouring a little alcohol into my drink. It was just a little alcohol and I pretty much lost control and barfed up everything in the morning.

"Jess!" I turned to see Uryu walking as fast as he could towards me. "Why are you doing this? Drinking?!" I reached the door and opened it.

"Come on in where it's quieter and I'll explain." I said. I saw Uryu blush at the thought of walking into a girls dressing room. "Oh, my there's stalls!!!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him in before closing the door. It was a pink room filled with the smell of perfume and makeup. There were big dressers with mirrors on the them, each with their own little stool. On the opposite side of those dressers was a couple of stall. They weren't very sturdy stalls, but they worked. Only the males used them, though. I grabbed my clothes from earlier and stomped into a stall. I didn't slam the door cause if I did then the all the stalls would've collapsed!

"So why did you say yes?" Uryu asked as he heard me change.

"Ok, in The Black Cat there are beer challenges. They can be between customers or between a customer and a worker, but never between workers. You see, because I'm underage, I'm allowed to back down. But because my job is on the line, I have to take the challenge."

"Why not talk to your boss?" Uryu asked.

"Because it's his daughter! He's a sweetheart, but he wouldn't believe me in a million years." I walked back out of the stall with my normal clothes. "Please, Uryu, do me a favor. Watch over me, ok? I get tipsy real easy, and by the end of this, I'm gonna be so drunk I won't be able to sing. I need you to take me home as soon as it's over! I get into trouble when I'm drunk…"

"Ummm, ok?"

"Thanks a bunch!" I gave him a big hug. "Oh and I apologize in advance."

"For?" Uryu asked confused.

"Anything that happens after this contest."

We then walked back out and everyone started to cheer some more. I walked up to Suji and sat down at the table. There were two beers at each side of the table.

"Ok, the first to finish drinking these two beers wins. The contest will last 5 minutes after the first person finishes their second beer. If I win, I get to take you home to Kei and you'll have to go out with him again and see him at least 2 hours a day." Ok, now I CAN'T loose.

"And if I win?" I asked.

"Then, I'll get Kei to stop coming after you!" Heh, sounds good. I better win.

"Ok! let's go!" I agreed.

"Now, I'll be your judge." Katie said. I grabbed the beer. I took one last glance at Uryu. He defiantly was worried. "Ok……GO!!!" And so we chugged. It only took me about 30 seconds to chug down both beers(I'm a really fast drink when I wanna be, especially when it smell bad!) Suji was still on his 1st glass when I placed down my last beer bottle. Everyone stared at me with bewilderment.

"Hold up! Can Jesse handle two beers? If she can't and she throws it back up or if she passes out then Suji wins!" I sat there watching Suji intently. If I didn't then I'd start to wobble and then I would fall out of my seat.

* * *

3rdPOV

"Hey," Uryu tapped a red headed worker's shoulder who was right in front of him. "What's with this contest?"

"Oh, honey, let me explain." The girl smiled. "The rules are simple: The challenger makes the rules and the challenged follows them. The only real rules are: If you collapse or barf up the beer before the contest is over, then you lose. Also, there is a bet that you place, whether it be money or what. Also, if a worker wins, he/she gets the rest of the night off. If a customer wins, then he get free beer for the next 2 weeks; 2 a day, of course. Also, you cannot put drugs into the beer, that's foul play and cheating. The last rule is that the if the worker wins, then he/she automatically gets a raise!" Uryu took all this information in.

He look at Jesse as she sat there, focusing her eyes on Suji. Suji, on the other hand, was now finished and talking to he buddies about hisgreat brother and how he'll have the girlfriend of his dreams again. Soon, a man started to shout Jesse's name, giving everyone the idea to do the same. Soon, the whole room was against Suji. Everyone except Katie and Suji's friends.

"Jesse! Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!" Everyone yelled. Even the redheaded worker was cheering her on.

"5…4…3…2…1…done!" Katie looked very disappointed. "Jesse, wins." Everyone cheered and Jesse put the biggest smile on her face.

"Why you little bi…" Suji started. It didn't take him long for him to flip the table up into Jesse's face.

"And what is your problem, Suji? Disappointed that you lost to an underage drinker?" She slurred before laughing. Suji jumped over to her and knocked Jesse off the chair and started to strangle her. Everyone cleared the way for Suji and Jesse. Uryu started to walk up to help Jesse, but Katie stopped him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Uryu ask, furious.

"Sorry, bar rules." Katie answered with a smile on her face.

"I don't care about bar rules! Just let me…"

"Help her and she'll be fired." That stopped Uryu in his tracks.

"Yeah, she's come this far, don't make her loose her job," Katie snickered.

Uryu watched helplessly as the fight took place.

Jesse face turning a shade of blue when she lifted her knee up and flipped him over despite his weight. She rolled over the other direction and started to cough as she took big breaths in.

Suji stood up and ran straight as Jesse who was still on the ground coughing. At the last minute, Jesse used her hands and elbows as support and knock Suji's legs from under him, causing a loud thump. Taking her chance, Jesse hopped up and took a fighting stance. She wobbled, an obvious sign of her being drunk. Suji tried to use his powerful legs to do what she did to him, but Jesse jumped up out of his reach.

Jesse landed on a table that caused her to wobble and then the collapsing of the table. Taking her chance, Jesse jumped and cupped her hands together. She landed right on top of Suji's chest, with all the power she had. You could even hear the floor boards squeak under the weight. When she stood up, everyone saw the unconscious Suji just laying there.

"Heh," Jesse smiled. "Nighty night, Suji." Everyone started to clap and cheer Jesse on. Uryu took this chance to finally take Jesse home. With his goal set in his mind, he grabbed Jesse by the wrist and started to drag her out.

"What?! We're leaving already?" Jesse asked sadly.

"Yes, you told me to so that's what I'm doing." Uryu replied.

"But I wanna stay now!" Jesse whined.

"No, you're going home before you cause anymore trouble." And so the rest of the way back, which was 5 minutes longer then it should have been because Jesse fought most of the way, was nothing but arguing over going back to the bar.

Finally, Uryu reached his destination and shut the door before locking it(it takes a good 2 seconds to unlock it, so if Jesse decided to run, Uryu would be able to catch her before she even got out of the door.)

"Awwww, are you locking my up?" Jesse slurred. She started to giggle. "Have I been a bad girl?"

This made Uryu turn red. He pushed up his glasses.

"It's ok. I don't mind being locked up with a good lookin' guy." This mad Uryu blush even more. There is no darker shade of red than his face right now.

"Look, Jesse, you're drunk and under the influence of the alcohol. You just need to go to bed and…" Uryu was cut off as Jesse started to kiss him! He froze for a moment before finally resolving to push her off(even though he'd rather not). "Please, Jesse!" Uryu begged. Actually, Uryu's face reddened even more than before!

"Fine, fine! Gosh! Men can be so cruel." Jesse pouted as she began to walk upstairs. Uryu found himself fighting about the kiss. It was aggressive, and truthfully, he half-wanted more. His other half knew she was drunk and wasn't controlling herself. She probably won't even remember this tomorrow!

'Then again,' Uryu thought. 'Being drunk only amplifies you feelings and senses. So does that mean she actually likes me?' Uryu found himself being dragged both out of his thoughts and up the stairs to Jesse's bedroom.

* * *

Next Morning…oh, and Jesse's POV

Ah, what a headache!!!! It hurts so much. Ah! Bathroom! I jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom not realizing Uryu was at the size of my bed with head on it. Once I reached the bathroom, I lifted the toilet seat up and started to barf into it. After a couple of minutes of nonstop puking, I felt someone grab my hair and pull it back for me. I didn't even really have time to thank Uryu, but I could only pray that I didn't do anything to him.

After a couple more minutes, I think I threw up everything I could. I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth with some toilet paper. "Thanks," I muttered while grabbing my toothbrush. I started to brush the scent from my mouth.

"No problem. I guess I'll be downstairs." I nodded as I vigorously washed the inside of my mouth. Once I was done(about 7 minutes later) I tosses the brush away and walked into the living room. Uryu was sitting on the couch when he looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry for last night. It's just that job pays most of my bills. And I can't live off of Mr. Urahara's pay check. I guess, I really should've just gave up my job." I sat right next to Uryu. "Hey, I didn't do anything to you, did I?" I looked at him as he found something more interesting on the floor.

"Uh, no. Don't believe so."

"Oh, ok. That's good. I have a tendency to get a little, aggressive? Sure, aggressive, when I'm drunk."

"How did you know that if you were never drunk before?" Uryu asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, Mr. Urahara thought it would be hilarious to see me drunk, so he spiked my drink with alcohol. Well, I easily got drunk and he called Ichigo because he saw his number on the top of my contact list. Ichigo had to bring me home. I woke up the same way I woke up then, basically dying. Ichigo explained to me that I punched Mr. Urahara into a wall and threw him across the room in a rage. I'm just so glad I didn't do that to you, Uryu." We both sat in silence as I tried to think of a way to change to subject and mood.

"Hey, this Friday is when Mr. Urahara is opening the gate, right? Wait, that's tomorrow! Ahhh!" I stood up and looked at Uryu. "You probably want to go and train, right? Oh, I'm SO sorry for keeping you here all night!" I bow at him, my hair flying into my face. Wait, my bangs are in my face?

"AHHHH!!!! Oh, no! oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!!!" I started to run around the room franticly.

"What?" Uryu said, slightly surprised.

"My flower pin! It's gone! It's gone! I need to find it. I…need…to…ah! You sneaky little…give it back!" I look at Uryu's hand, where it gently laid. Pinning my right bangs back with the pin again, I looked at Uryu.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm such a mess!" I exclaimed while bowing again.

"It's ok," Uryu said. "Here, how bout we go and get some fresh air in the park?" I raised my head.

"O-of course! But, I really need a shower first. If you don't mind. It shouldn't take too long. I'll be right back." I then ran upstairs into the bathroom to get into the shower. 2 minutes later the water was running and I stepped in.

* * *

3rd POV

Uryu started to hear noises from above, so he decided to go and check on Jesse. Once, he reached up the stairs, he could clearly hear Jesse singing in the shower. He listened in on the lyrics.

(DJ sammy "Heaven")

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.  
Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.  
Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

Uryu couldn't help but think of how good her voice was. He leaned up against the wall and continued to listen.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.  
Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.  
Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.  
Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Then the water stopped flowing along with Jesse's melodic voice. Uryu, thinking that it might look suspicious for him to stay there, he snuck back downstairs. Just as she reached the bottom he heard the door open.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I opened the door with a white towel wrapped around me. Seeing that Uryu was downstairs, I could just sneak across the hall into my room, right? Nope, Uryu was standing at the bottom of the stairs!

"Uryu?" Stupid! He had his back turned to me. I could've just quietly walked for the bedroom. I saw him start to turn around, so I tightened my grip on the towel. What is he thinking?

"Ah, please don't turn around." I pleaded. That stopped him, and I think he was blushing too. I was, of course. Ah! No time to be just standing here, gotta get to my room. Taking one step backwards, I took one last glance at Uryu before turning to run for my door, which was at the end of the hall. Shutting my door. I leaned against it while sliding to the floor. Loosening my grip slightly, I gave a small sigh.

Why did I just stand there? Normally, I would've just yelled at him before throwing something at him. Why didn't I? Am I…?

No, can't think about that right now. Ok, let's get dressed and quick! I really need to get out of the house!

"Tehehe…" an innocent giggle reached my ears.

"Oh, give me a break, Ruhana." I said kind of aggravated. I was trying not to be, though. After all, I was aggravated at myself, not Ruhana.

"Oh, tehehe, I apologize, my hime. It's just so…funny." She giggled some more in my head as I stood up to walk to my closet to get some actual clothes on.

"Oh? And what, may I ask, is so funny?" I grabbed some underwear and started to dress myself.

"Just you and that Quincy." Ruhana said between giggles. This made me blush slightly.

"Now, look," I said with uncertainty as I pulled out a green tank top. "there's nothing between me and Uryu." I said sort of quietly so that Uryu wouldn't hear downstairs.

"Ok, my hime. But I must warn you for future reference: you're a horrible liar."

I froze with my eyes wide open when I heard that comment. "A-and what would make you think that?" I regained my composure and took my green pants off the hanger. There were holes in the knees and it was torn at the him. Obviously overused, but they still fit me.

"Well, you blush every time anything is said about you and him. You also questioned the thought yourself." I zipped up my pants as I pulled my socks on.

"I uhhh…well…I wouldn't say that I questioned…uh…myself." I tried to make it believable, even for me.

"Then what would you call it?" Ruhana giggled at me.

"Ok, fine I'm in denial!" I said a little louder.

"Really, now, my hime?"

"Nope, I just hoped you would stop bugging my on it." I said slightly sarcastically.

"As you wish, my hime. Just, if I may advise, follow your heart. And if it leads towards danger, you have me to help you. And that Quincy boy too." I could hear her giggle some more as her voice faded.

"Well, thanks a bunch…" I replied sarcastically while sticking my tongue out a nothing in particular. Once I was ready, I grabbed a green ribbon and started to run downstairs. Once I reached the bottom, I put the ribbon in my mouth as I used my hands to pull my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Sorry for the wait," I said apologetically at Uryu, who was sitting on the couch ahead of me.

"It's no problem." He replied pushing his glasses up and standing. "It wasn't that long." I took the ribbon out of my mouth and started to tie it into my hair with my right hand.

"Well, I guess I'm ready to go if you are." He nodded and we left, me safely locking the door behind me.


	5. Soul Society here we come!

Yeah! Chapter 5 is up!!!! ^.^

Chap 5

"Oh, Kurosaki-san." Mr. Urahara said delightfully. "You're right on time. Good, good."

"Chad?!" Was all Ichigo could say. "Why're you here?"

Chad looked at Ichigo through his curly/wavy hair. "Kuchiki Rukia…saved me once. I'm going too."

Ichigo took a step back while bringing up his hands. "Huh? Wait…what?!"

"What? They didn't tell you?" Uryu said. Ichigo, startled, turned around to see Uryu standing there in his Quincy uniform.

"Ishida?" Ichigo said.

"I can't let it end with me losing to those Shinigami. I'll go too."

"Hi, Ichigo!" I jumped from behind Uryu.

"You, too, Jess?!" Ichigo looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

I lifted my hand up making a peace sign. "Yup! You're just gonna have to deal with me Ichigo." Ichigo stood there, stunned.

"Now we're all here." Orihime said from behind Ichigo.

Man, if people keep on doing this to Ichigo, we'll have to rush him to the hospital. He's completely freaking out.

"Inoue?!"

Orihime bowed politely. "Pleased to be working with you."

Poor little Ichigo. He was so confused and lost. "Huh? Wai…hold on, wha-wha-what?!" he said while looking at each of us. "What is all this?!"

"He's pretty slow, isn't he?" A black cat walked up.

"Yoruichi-san!" Both Orihime and I exclaimed.

"Boy! You can't say you haven't noticed the bubbling of power within these individuals. While you were training to regain you Shinigami powers…they were each training on their own, as well. Stop with the questions and bow your head to thank them."

Ichigo continued to stare at Yoruichi. "A-A CAT TALKED!" Yup, he's freaking out. He looked at me and Orihime. Orihime was holding Yoruichi as I was scratching under the cats chin.

"It's not a cat," I replied.

"It's Yoruichi-san." Orihime finished.

"I-It's a cat!" Ichigo said, not even listening to me or Orihime.

"I guess it is surprising." Uryu said. I looked over to him and smiled.

"This was their first meeting…"Chad started. In the back round you could hear Ichigo say, "A cat! A cat! A cat! A _cat_!"

"Okay, okay, enough of that!" Urahara said while clapping his hands twice. He showed us the door. "It's not good to stand around talking outside, so let's just go inside first." Everyone hurried inside with me, Orihime, and Ichigo at the rear.

"Inoue. Jess." Ichigo called. We both turned around to see a determined, yet still recovering from the heart attack, Ichigo.

"What?" Orihime called back.

"How much have yall heard? I mean…it's pretty dangerous."

"I promised Tatsuki-chan…" I looked over towards Orihime as she spoke. "that I'd follow you. And…" She looked at Ichigo. "that I'd come home no matter what." Then she turned around and left.

I smiled. "I'm here the same reason you are Ichigo. I'm not giving up cause it dangerous." He nodded in understanding and we both walked inside.

"W-Wow!" Orihime exclaimed.

"A-amazing," I said in bewilderment.

"Such a huge space under the store," Orihime cried.

"You said it." I agreed.

"It's so cool!" We both sang together. Me and Orihime tend to be on the same wave length when it comes to things like this. Ichigo has even said that we act like siblings.

"It's like a secret base!" Orihime looked over at me.

"Bigger than a secret base!" I cried as she agreed. I guess you could say I'm easily entertained on the inside. I try not to show it, though. Orihime seems to bring that out in me.

"Really?" Ichigo looked at the both of us dumbfounded.

"What a magnificent reaction." Tessai said while grabbing both of our small hands into one of his gigantic ones while wiping a tear from under his glasses with a cloth that came out of god knows where. "I, Tessai, am deeply moved!"

"It was nothing." Orihime said while I chose to stay silent.

"Okay, okay," Urahara said while clapping his hands together twice again. "your attention once again. Now, here we go." I square box seemed to appear right in front of us just by the snap of Mr. Hat-and-Clogs fingers.

"All right, this is the gate that leads to Soul Society." He continued to explain. "It's called the Senkai Gate, and it means 'realm-penetrating'." Then he suddenly got very serious. "Ready? Please listen _very_closely." We all turned to look at him intently. "But first…" He knocked Ichigo with his staff, catching everyone off guard. Everyone except me. He's done this to me before, so I wasn't so surprised.

"It just comes out clean, huh?" Uryu said.

"Dang it, tell me when you're gonna do that!" Ichigo yelled. I could barely hear anyone else.

"Hey, hey, so there's no more Kurosaki-kun in this Kurosaki-kun?" I stood in bewilderment at Orihime's response. Well, I guess you could think of it that way. I could hear Urahara laughing as Ichigo explained it to the others. I, however, was pretty occupied with Urahara's gaining speed as he walked towards me with his cane raised.

"Ahhh!" Bonk! Soon, my body fell as Tessai caught me actual body. Well, at least I got a warning…

Everyone gasped at me for my sudden transformation.

"Eh, he… yeah, uh…small detail." I scratched the back of my head. Only Ichigo and Uryu knew about this.

"Let's continue." My boss said while fanning himself with the white fan he seems to always have with him.

"This gate is made by piling spirit exchangers atop the normal Senkai Gate."

"Spirit exchangers?" Ichigo said what we were all thinking.

"That's right. As you know, Soul Society is a world of souls. Entering it is impossible unless you're in soul form. However, the only ones who can move around in soul from is Shinigami Kurosaki-san and Jesse-chan." Wait, when did he add a suffix to my name? Maybe I just haven't noticed it.

"So we use an exchanger…"Urahara continued. "to turn you into spirits and send you there."

"Basically," Uryu tried to summarize. "even without pulling out our souls, if we go through this gate…"

"Yes," Urahara interrupted Uryu. "You can enter Soul Society in you current state."

Ichigo couldn't take the anticipation any more. "Alright, we got it. Now let's get sta…" Ichigo was walking towards the gate when Urahara knocked him in the stomach with the end of his cane.

"However," Ichigo retreated to fix his injured side. "the amount of time we can open this gate and stay connected to Soul Society is…" He paused for dramatic effect. "at most four minutes." Every froze at this comment.

"Can we even make it in that time?!" Ichigo asked.

"Aww, don't be such a downer, Ichigo, of course we ca…" I was interrupted by my boss.

"Normally it's impossible." Thanks for making us feel better.

"Huuuuuhhhh?" Ichigo was confused.

"This _is_an unreasonable endeavor to begin with. The most we can stretch it is four minutes. If you can't reach the other side in that time…" More dramatic effect… "you kids will be permanently imprisoned in the space between Soul Society and the Living World." This depressed all of us. Even Orihime.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Go forward." Was the black cat's(who I never noticed till now)simple answer. "I told you, your heart and your soul are connected. The important thing is the state of your heart. The will to move forward. I will be your guide. Move forward, that and that alone. Only those who can do that will come with us."

"Quit yer sleeptalkin'." Ichigo said. "That's the reason we gathered here.

"You understand, don't you, boy?" Yoruichi said. "If you lose, you'll never be able to return here."

"All I have to do is win, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm defiantly not loosing. That's for sure," I said casually. "I'm pretty hurt that you wouldn't believe in any of us, Yoruichi-san."

The gate started to open, with Tessai and Urahara opening it. "Everyone ready?" He asked. "Please jump in simultaneously as it opens."

"Aye!" Ichigo said, pumped.

"Here it goes!" my boss said. And with that, we all jumped in.

* * *

The scenery changed to a bleak one. It was dark with purple gooey stuff on each side of the close wall. Ewww. We continued to run as fast as we could. Yoruichi was ahead of all of us. Ichigo was behind him, I was behind Ichigo, Orihime was behind me, and Chad and Uryu seemed to trade in last place.

"What's going on?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "The wall's following us!" What?! I've been too busy running and yall are looking back? Take that energy and run faster!

"The path we're running on is collapsing faster and faster!" Great. Just great. Such a positive moment right now. How about we stop and stare at it with awe?

Just run! Don't look at it!

"If you have time to look back, move at a faster pace!" Exactly! Than you Yoruichi-san! "If you get sucked into the Capturing Flow, you're done for!" The wall was so close to us we could feel it. I began to hear too less feet running so I turned to see Uryu trying to escape the thingy! It's that cape of his!

"Ishida!" Ichigo yelled as he was about to draw his sword. "You idiot! It's 'cuz of those stupid clothes you're wearing!"

"Wait!" Yoruichi said quickly. "Don't use your Zanpakutō. The Capturing Flow arrests spirit entities. If you swing the Zanpakutō, you, too, will be ensnared!" Everyone froze in fear as Uryu was slowly being pulled back.

"Uryu." I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something! Then Chad grabbed Uryu and ripped his mantle off and tossed Uryu away.

Oh thank you, Chad.

"Tha…" Uryu didn't have time to apologize because Chad lifted Uryu to his back and started to run again. Uryu's head was facing the contraptions behind us. We all began to run as fast as we could.

"Here we go." Chad said while beginning to run.

"Huh?" Uryu said. "Put me down, Sado-kun! I can run on my own!" Then Uryu became silent for a minute. "Hey, you guys…something…something's coming." Wow, that makes me feel so much better! We're running as fast as we can. I could then feel the warmth of a light behind me, begging me to look back. When I did…

"What is THAT?!" Uryu asked the question we all wanted an answer to. It looked like a train.

"It's the Capturing Thrust!" Yoruichi explained. "It's a cleaner that only appears once every seven days. Why did it have to show up NOW?!" Great, my luck. "In any case, run!"

I think we've already established that.

"That thing is frighteningly fast!" I squealed between breaths as I could just feel it coming closer to me.

"Hurry!" the cat urged us. We could soon see the light ahead. Almost there. Come on. "We're almost at the exit!"

"It's no good!" Uryu exclaimed. "We can't outrun it!" That's when Orihime got a great idea. While running backwards she put her hands on her pins.

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily!" Orihime exclaimed. "Sacred Tri-Link Shield! I reject! The shield bought us enough time to escape. We flew out and landed on the ground, in pain. Everyone except Orihime and Chad were unharmed. The rest of us, were recovering from our 7 or 8 story drop.

"Are you guys ok?" Orihime went over to Ichigo. "Wow! Kurosaki-kun, your landing pose is so artistic!" His head was between his legs and it looked like he was in the middle of a roll.

"Be quiet." He said quite agitated. I giggled as I stood up.

"Aww, come on Ichigo, I call that a 8 and a ½!"

"I said be quiet." He said again, as me and Orihime giggled.

"Geez!" Uryu complained. "That was one heck of a ride. This isn't what I signed up for. I didn't think I'd have to use my extra cape so soon." Ok, that freaked even me out.

"T-that freak…" Ichigo muttered. "He brought an extra one…"

"It's good that no one seems to be hurt." Orihime noted positively.

"Good my tail!" Yoruichi bopped Orihime on her head, causing me and Orihime to jump.

"Owww…" Orihime said while holding her face where the cat head butted her.

"Didn't you listen to what I said?!" Yoruichi exclaimed, obviously frustrated. "It turned out fine because it was the _shield_ that touched the Thrust! If one of the Flowers had touched it, you'd have lost your life!"

"I-I'm sorry." Orihime said crushed.

"Hey, give her a break. She saved our lives." I protected Orihime.

"Come on, you don't have to be so angry." Ichigo assisted. "In the end, it's thanks to Inoue we're all uninjured."

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation." Yoruichi explained.

"And you don't seem to understand the fact that Orihime just saved our lives!" no one messes with my friends. Not even a cat.

"Why you…"

"This is Soul Society?" Ichigo asked, ending the conversation.

"That's right. This place is commonly known as Rukongai." Yoruichi explained. "The place where souls led to Soul Society first reside. It is located on the outer edge of the Court of Pure Spirits, where the Shinigami live. It is the poorest, most liberated place in Soul Society and it is where most souls live."

"If that's true, you wouldn't know it by looking…" Uryu looked around.

"Aye," I said, looking around. "It looks so... deserted."

"What's that?" Ichigo spotted white buildings that were huge. "The streets look way different over there."

"Oh, that's…" Yoruichi was interrupted.

"I got it! Ichigo exclaimed. That's _whatever-it's-called_where the Shinigami live!" He began to run, which surprised us all. "Alright!"

"Y-you fool!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "Don't approach that place recklessly! You'll die!" That caught Ichigo's attention, but he didn't stop running. A wall fell less than a foot away from Ichigo, causing a big ruckus. We all shielded ourselves from the flying debris. Ichigo was coughing when a huge voice rang in our ears.

"It's been a long time…since someone has tried to come through the Gate of Pure Spirits without a pass." The dust cloud cleared and a huge man the size of many buildings appeared. "Long time since I've had a visitor. I'll take good care of you, little boy."

Little boy? He's got that backwards. We should be saying huge man. He lowered his huge ax and smashed the ground with it.

"Now, come at me any way you like, little boy!" The man laughed.

"He's huge." Uryu gasped. "What is he? That's past the limits of human size…" Really now?! "Who the heck is he?"

"His name is Jidanbou." Yoruichi explained. Who names their child Jidanbou?! Oh, well, poor guy. "He is one of the heroes chosen from all of Soul Society…and the guardsman for one of the four Great Pure Spirit Gates, aka the Gate of the White Way."

"Guardsman…" I muttered, lost in thought.

"So basically, in order to enter, we have no choice but to defeat him." Uryu stated rather than asked.

"Aye." The cat answered. "But it's not such a simple feat. After all, it's been 300 years since he's taken this mission…and not once has the Gate of the White Way ever been breached. He possesses a Herculean strength worthy of legend."

"How can we fight someone like that…" Uryu thought out loud.

"It's a chance to show off our intellect." Yoruichi replied. "For now, we should all formulate a plan together."

"Heh, not gonna happen, Yoruichi-san." I said while folding my arms.

"Why not…" Yoruichi's hair spiked. "Hey! Sado! Orihime! Come back!" and there they went. I tried so hard not to laugh, so I covered my mouth and slightly chuckled to myself. "Come back, you two!" They ignored the cat's pleas, however.

They were nearing Ichigo when the guardsman threw his ax to the ground and scraped it across it to create rubble, causing a little wall between Orihime and Chad, and Ichigo.

"What the crap was that?!" Uryu was stunned. "That's insane!"

"You two have bad manners." The giant building with a face exclaimed. "I bet you're from the country. Listen up! In the city, we've got things called 'rules.' Number One: when you come home from outdoors, wash your hands. Number Two: don't eat things that fall on the floor. Number Three: when you duel, come one at a time." Everyone jumped except me.

"Typical." I muttered. This guy talks about food for 2 of those rules, then he decides that fighting should be one of them? Well, I guess that's good. I think Ichigo can handle himself.

No, I know Ichigo can handle himself.

"My first opponent is the boy with hair like colored rock candy. Until that's finished, you two sit there quietly." I could hear Chad mummbling something, but I couldn't understand him, but apparently, Jidanbou did. "You still mumbling stuff?"

"Hey, Chad! Inoue!" I could hear Ichigo's voice.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you ok?" Orihime's voice rang. "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fit as a fiddle." Ichigo's voice called back.

"J-just wait one minute, okay? We'll…"

"Yeah, about that," Ichigo interrupted. "Inoue, would you and Chad just keep still right there?"

"What?" Orihime was about to freak. "W-what are you talking about?! Kurosaki-kun, that's…"

"It's okay, it's okay." Ichigo called back. "Just wait and don't worry."

"No, I refuse!" Uryu ran up and called. Seeing how everyone was going, I thought I should too. I walked at a reasonably slow pace up to them.

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime gasped.

"Our time is limited." Uryu called. "Right now, rather than you fighting alone, we should confront the situation together and proceed on in a speedy manner."

As I reached them when Ichigo called back. "You're there, too, Ishida?"

"I've been here the whole time!" Uryu called back, obviously aggravated. "Quit talking so irritatingly at a time like this!"

"Blah, blah, blah, be quiet." Ichigo answered back.

"Guys," I said from behind. They all looked back. "Let Ichigo handle this. Believe in Ichigo and he'll be fine. Besides, we'd have bad manners if we interrupted their duel." I giggled slightly, then I sat down(Indian style) where I was and crossed my arm. "Give him a chance to show you his power. Besides, we could take him out all together, but then we wouldn't be at full strength. We need some people at full strength in order to fight in our upcoming battles."

"But…" Uryu called.

"I'll tell you a secret." Ichigo's voice called. "The plan at the beginning was for me to use the full ten days to get back my Shinigami powers. But that was taken care of in five days. So just what did I do for the _next_ five days?"

"W-what were you doing?" Uryu asked.

"I was fighting." Ichigo answered. "For five days, straight through day and night, I fought one on one with Mr. Hat and Clogs."

"I see." Uryu called. "And you learned the essentials of combat…"

"No."

"Huh?"

"That guy wouldn't teach me jack. But, stamina and guts came whether I liked it or not."

"You see? Nothing to worry about!" I said before falling on my back and looking at the sky. Soon, I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap.

"J-Jesse?" Uryu called to me and started to poke me. "Are you alright."

"Never better." I said with my eyes still closed. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to take a nap…"

"A NAP?!" Uryu called at me. In the back round I could hear Ichigo fighting and Orihime freaking out. "Why are you taking a nap! Ichigo might need your help."

"Remember what I told you the other day when you came to work with me? I trust and believe in Ichigo as I do you, Chad, Orihime, and even Mr. Kitty Cat, Yoruichi-san. I know that as long as I believe in you guys, we'll be alright."

"Aren't you worried?" I opened one eye.

"Of course I am! But there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing but pray for Ichigo's safety…and sleep." I closed my eye.

"How can you sleep!" I rolled over to where my back was facing him.

"By knowing that Ichigo will be ok insures his victory which then insures my safety. Besides, I can wake up as easily as I fall asleep." I then stopped talking and tried to doze off.

But I couldn't.

It wasn't the noise. Or the vibration that followed after every swing of the ax. It wasn't even doubt. I fully believed in Ichigo and what I said about him and the others. What kept me awake was worry. What happens once we get inside those walls? If I was the head of the Shinigami, I wouldn't put my strongest as the guards. I would put the strongest at the tip of my fingers and ready for any sudden battle. At standby. Knowing that, who could be inside? And Rukia's brother. He was strong. And fast. How will we get past him? I fear that even with all of us together that might be a problem.

"Jesse! Look out!" I quickly opened my eyes to see a giant boulder heading my way. I used my hands to push off and I back flipped out of my previous spot. Gracefully, unlike Uryu and the others, I hopped around. Doing flips and such. When I had just landed on my hands in a hand stand when a boulder came a couple of feet from me.

"Jeese!" I heard Uryu cry again.

"Haaaaa!" twisting my arms. I spread out my legs and kicked the boulder, splitting it right into two. Wow, guess I've been working out more than I thought. I was just trying to push it away… hehe… oops. Doing a backbend I landed on my feet. The foot that made contact with the huge rock did hurt, but oh, well. Can't do anything about it now. I looked up at Jidanbou, who was freaking out. "Wh-wha…?" The wall in front of us collapsed to show…

Ichigo alright and blocking Jidanbou's huge ax!

"How're…" Jidanbou asked. "you…How're you still standin'?!"

"He's standing…" Uryu repeated.

"Of course he is." I said as I painfully walked over to them. "Did you not believe in him?" I giggled slightly.

"Kurosaki's standing!" Uryu repeated as if he never even heard me.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Is that it?" Ichigo mocked. "Then it's my turn now."

"Not yet!" Jidanbou mocked back. "I'm not done yet! My techniques ain't run out yet!" Then he pull out another ax from his ripped uniform. Wait, how could he hide another huge ax in his uniform?! It looked like nothing was there.

"A second axe?!" Uryu called. Lifting up both axes, it seemed like Jidanbou stopped breathing as his face turned red and his veins popped out. He then ripped his armor on one arm right off, just by flexing his muscles!

"Take this!" The talking building called out. "My ultimate must-kill attack…Ten-Thousand-Year Jidan-Hit Festival!" As his axes fell, Ichigo just looked up at him.

"Sorry, I'm going to smash those axes." And Ichigo did just that. Then an explosion occurred, causing Orihime to pull up her shield. When we could see again, Ichigo was standing and the talking building was thrown back into the wall.

"Yeah! Ichigo!" I called to him while giggling and running(despite my injured left leg).

"Wh-What the heck…" Jidanbou freaked.

"Freaking Kurosaki…" Uryu gasped. "What did he just do?! That huge guy just got tossed through the air…"

Jidanbou jumped back to his feet. "Whoa, that was close." I stopped next to Ichigo and looked at the huge talking building. "I got distracted and let myself slip and fall on my can. Huh?" He look at us with the "unbelievable-he's-lying" Look on our faces. "What's with that look on your face? Oh, I bet you think you tossed me through the air." He laughed a little. "What're you talkin' 'bout? There ain't no way I could get tossed through the air. Geez, that's why country hicks're such a hassle. Just you wait. I'll get you wit' my axes again." Then he realized. "My axes…"

Our feline friend jumped onto one of the axes propped out of the ground. "So Jidanbou's axes shattered from one attack."

"What?" Uryu said, "_Those absurdly_ huge axes?"

"Hey, say something." Ichigo called as lifted his sword onto his shoulder.

"My…axes!" Then the water faucet was turned on full blast. I didn't expect such a big man to start to cry right there. He basically went into a hissy fit about them. "They're broken! They're all broken! My axes are broken!"

"Now he's crying…" Uryu said, surprised. "What is _with_ him?"

"It sounds like a siren." Orihime pointed out.

"U-uh…like…I'm sorry…for breakin' your axes. I really shouldn't have broken both of them. Right?" Ichigo apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Jidanbou!" I walked up to him and patted his oversized hands. "Please forgive us! We just need to save our friend from death so… please you have to understand!" I patted his hand in comfort.

"Y-You're…" He sobbed out. "…such good guys!" He looked at the both of us. "You and me are enemies, but you still worry about a loser like me. So big hearted!" He grabbed me with one hand and started to hug…ummm…crush me. everything from my chest was being crushed, including my injured left foot. I cried out in pain on the inside as I bit my lower lip to suppress it. "What a big-hearted people you are!"  
"Well, actually," Ichigo started, "Seeing someone cry so much in front of me, I couldn't _not_ comfort them…" He stood up carrying me with him, still crushing me.

"And in comparison, what did I do?" He asked himself out loud. "I sobbed like a baby just 'cause my axes broke. I'm a disgrace to all men. It's a total defeat!" Then he basically thrust me into the air, causing me to let out a small yelp. Yeah, totally afraid of heights, and Ichigo knows that…

"It's a total defeat!" Jidanbou repeated. "As a warrior and as a man, I lost totally to you!" He finally lowered his arms back down. "It's three hundred years since I became the gateman of the Gate of the White Way. I never even lost once. You're the first man to defeat me." I felt a huge puddle of salt water splash right on top of me, soaking my head and upper chest(the rest of me was covered my his hand).

"Uh…Mr. Jidanbou…sir," I asked kindly. "Do mind please putting me down?" It seemed he pretty much forgot I was even there. He nodded and set me down. It was kind of harsh, especially with my probably broken foot, but I managed to look as though I was fine.

"Enter." Jidanbou said. "Jidanbou gives you permission to pass through the Gate of the White Way." I looked at him while ringing out my hair.

"Really?" he nodded at me.

"Is it really okay for us to go through, too?" Uryu asked politely.

"Aye." The talking building answered. "I lost to your leader. I don't have the right to stop you guys." I giggled, knowing that this was a complete insult to Uryu.

"Kurosaki's our leader?! Don't make me laugh!"

"What're you all worked up about?" Ichigo asked. Ha, this is hilarious.

"You're named Kurosaki?" Jidanbou asked.

"Aye, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo, eh? That's a really cute name." I tried not to fall over laughing.

"Shut up!" Ichigo didn't see things the way I did. "It's 'Ichi' for 'first prize' and 'Go' for 'guardian angel!' It ain't cute!" I lightly pushed Ichigo.

"That's not very nice, Ichigo! You know, I could call you 'strawberry' from now on!" I said, teasingly.

"You wouldn't." Ichigo turned to me, very agitated.

"Try me," I giggled.

"Be careful, Ichigo." Jidanbou stopped us from continuing. He turned around to put his hand on the door. "I don't know why you're entering this gate, but inside is nothing _but _strong guys." I knew it. After all, Shinigami aren't stupid.

"I know." Ichigo answered.

"Oh." Jidanbou replied. "Okay, as long as you know. Lessee…." He looked at the door. "I'll open the gate now, so get outta the way. Don't you turn tail." He dug his hands under the gate so he could push it up. "I'm gonna lift all at once." He slowly lifted the gate, which I knew was a problem, even for him.

"A-amazing." I was appalled.

"That thing could actually be _lifted_?" Orihime said.

"What's wrong?" Both me and Ichigo noticed something was wrong, but only he voiced his opinion. We both ran to Jidanbou's said.

"Why don't you say something?" I asked, confused. I looked to where Jidanbou was looking.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo repeated. I tugged at Ichigo's sleeve as I looked over at the man that was walking up to us. I couldn't really see anything, other than the fact that it was a male, he was a Shinigami, and he wore a white cloaks that Rukia's brother wore.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"3rd squad Captain…Ichimaru Gin." Jidanbou said, obviously scared. So, captains wear those white cloaks? Ok, makes since.

I could see the Captain clearly now. He had purple-ish short hair and had a creepy smile plastered all over his face. He sword was sitting there on his left hip.

"Ichimaru Gin?" I whispered to myself.

"Hey, that ain't right." The captain said. I widened my eyes as I jumped up to Jidanbou's arm unsheathing my sword and blocking the white light that aim right at Jidanbou's arm. As hard as I tried, it still cut a pretty big deep cut into Jidanbou's left arm.

"What was that?" I asked out loud. It was blade that hit my sword, that was for sure. The way my blade reacted and the sound of the two clashing metals confirmed that. But what happened exactly?

Blood suddenly came gushing out splashing onto my left half of my face. I fell very ungracefully and landed on my left injured leg. I stood back up as Gin took a good look at me. Closing my left eye so that blood wouldn't get in it, I stared back at the captain.

"Jidanbou!" Ichigo called, forcing me from our staring contest. I looked over at the building to see him on one knee and holding the door up with his shoulders!

"That ain't right." Gin repeated.

"You're not right!" I yelled back as I readied myself for a fight. He, however, just ignored me.

"The gatekeeper ain't there to _open _the gate." The captain said with his "I'm-definitely-crazy-just-look-at-my-smile" look.

"I lost." Jidanbou explained. "A defeated gatekeeper opening the gate…makes perfect sense!"

The smiling captain looked from me over to the gatekeeper. "What you talkin' 'bout?" He started to walk closer to Jidanbou. "A defeated gatekeeper don't open no gate. When a gatekeeper's defeated…it means death."

Ichigo ran out and struck out at Gin.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi and I cried out. The captain blocked it, sending Ichigo right back.

"What the heck're you doing, you jerk?!" Ichigo called out.

"That's MY line!" the black cat called back.

"Don't you come out afterward and expect to give orders!" Ichigo yelled. "You fox-faced jerk! Any piece o' crap who attacks an unarmed man without a second thought is mine to kill."  
"What a funny kid." The captain laughed. "Ain't you scared o'me?"

"Not one BIT!"

"Hey!" Yoruichi called out. "Quit that Ichigo! We have to retreat for the moment!"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around. "What for?! The fight's just starting! I can't let this fool think he beat me! Don't worry. I'll end it in one sec…"

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo?" Gin interrupted.

"You know about me?"

"Oh, so it really is you." I couldn't just stand there anymore, so I ran towards Ichigo.

"Jesse," Ichigo looked back at me cautiously.

"Ah, I thought looked familiar, too." He looked over towards me. "Kusabana." Then he just turned around and left, leaving both me and Ichigo dumbfounded.

"H-h-hey!" Ichigo called out. "Where're you going?! Hey, wait!"

"Ichigo," I said quietly. He looked over at me. I shook my head. "It's probably best if we don't provoke him."

"Huh?" Ichigo said.

"It's not the fact that he is a captain, but he knows our name, Ichigo. If he knows that, then what else does he know? We don't know much of anything about him, Ichigo. He has the upper hand."

"Then all the more reason I can't let you through here." Gin called back to us. I froze in fear. He stopped walking and held out his sword parallel to the ground.

"Why'd you go so far away?" Ichigo asked. "You gonna throw that wakizashi?"

"It ain't a wakizashi." Gin called back. "This here's my Zanpakutō." And with that he did a complete 180 and faced us holding his sword as if he was ready to strike. Suddenly, I felt like I had 200 pounds on my shoulders. "Shoot him dead, Shinsou." He thrust his arm forward and a white light came straight at us. Ichigo jumped in front of me and blocked the light with his sword, knocking me, him and even Jidanbou back. We fell pretty far back leaving nothing to hold the gate open.

"Kurosaki! Jesse!" I heard Uryu call as we flew by.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled and ran straight towards us with Chad following her. I lifted my head up to see Gin bent over with waving his hand.

"Bye-bye." And then the gate closed completely. Oh, that jerk!!!!!!

Then I remembered Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" I called.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime called as everyone ran up. "are you alright?"

"Owww!!!! God, OWWWW!" Ichigo griped while rubbing his head.

"Kurosaki!" Uryu called. Thanks for thinking about me guys! X.X

"The gate!" Ichigo said.

"It's closed." I called from the other side. I walked over to join them.

"Dang it!" Ichigo said.

"I see you're alright." The cat walked up to us.

"Sorry…I let the gate close." Ichigo said.

"Forget it. With him as your opponent, Ichimaru Gin, it couldn't be helped. Just be glad you're not injured." Ichigo, however, didn't think the same way.

"Thank you, Ichigo." I said while bowing towards him. "You saved my life." He just nodded before standing up and grabbing his Zanpakutō.

"Inoue," Ichigo called. "Help me patch this guy up."

"Aye." Orihime agreed. I heard a couple of whispers, so I turned around to see a hole bunch of people staring at us.

"What's with them?" Ichigo asked.

"Were they hiding until now?" Uryu questioned.

"Why?" Orihime inquired.

"They probably feared us, seeing that we were newcomers with weapons that just so happened to fall out of the sky and pick a fight with the gatekeeper." I said.

"Souls that come to Soul Society improperly, without the guidance of Shinigami, are called Ryoka… and are thought to be the source of all sorts of disasters." Yoruichi explained.

"So they think…" I started.

"That we're enemies?" Ichigo finished. We all looked alert as they gathered some more.

"Please wait." An elderly man walked away from the crowd. He politely bowed to us. "I am the chief of Rukongai. I was watching that entire incident. As Jidanbou's saviors, I would like to welcome all of you." This startled us all.

* * *

"There's a lot of arrogant, annoying Shinigami, but Jidanbou-san was from Rukongai." One man told us.

"He always treated us kindly." Another said.

"You went against Ichigmaru Gin to protect Jidanbou-san." A man spoke to Ichigo. "You must be a good person. Still, that's a severe wound. If it wasn't for that girl over there, it would've been worse. But it's still pretty bad.

"Alright!" Orihime called while putting her hands on her hips. She had just finished looking over Jidanbou's wounds. "Rest assured. I'll heal Jidanbou-san's wound!"

"Inoue, you…can heal it?" Ichigo called out, not believing it.

"Aye." Orihime answered. "Leave it to me." She turned to face the wound. "Shun'ou, Ayame…" two little fairy thingys flew from her pins and settled right in front of Orihime.

"Hey there!" one called. "Need us for something?"

"Hello," the other said shyly.

"Please, lend me your power." Orihime asked.

"Of course!" the first one said. "We are _your _power, after all. You just have to want to do it. Say the magic words." They then flew off towards Jidanbou.

"Sacred Dual Return Shield! I reject!" Orihime called. A yellow shield covered Jidanbou's wound and it started to heal.

"Wow, that's cool, Inoue." Ichigo called. "When did you get a power like that?"

* * *

This whole time, however I had left to search for water to wash off the dry blood covering my left eye. Even though I covered my blue eye with my hair, I still could see though my hair. The blood was all over my hair and left side of my face. Finally finding a small well, I pulled up the bucket full of water and splashed my face with it.

"Here, let me help." I turned around and saw Uryu.

"It's ok, I've got it." He didn't listen however. Soon, I could feel his hand brushing the blood from my left eye.

"Can you open your eye now?" he asked. I opened it with no problem and looked straight at him.

"Aye, thank you." I said. He stared at me for one moment. "What?" I asked.

"You're eyes…" He started.

"I know, they're different. That's why I keep one of them hidden under my hair."

"No, they're pretty." Uryu corrected me. I froze at this comment. People always made fun of my eyes. There was only three people besides my parents who saw my mismatched eyes and never once made fun of them. Those people were Nana, Ichigo, and Orihime. Only one person did say they were pretty.

"You shouldn't hide one of them like that." He said while smiling.

"T-thank you, Uryu." I said. He reminded me of my father, who said the exact same thing. Maybe it's a Quincy thing?


	6. Getting into Seireitei

these are getting really long! i just get lost at where i'm at because i'm too busy thinking ahead! ^.^ well, here it is!

Chap 6

"Say what?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi. "We're giving up breaking through the gate?!"

"We're not _giving_ _up_." Yoruichi answered. "The gate having been opened once, interior security must be tighter than ever before. That means using the same tactic again is _not_ a good idea." Then what can we do? There's only two ways past that wall, through it or over it.

Jumping over it is impossible and going through it has just been voided. What can we do? I sighed, smacking myself mentally hoping that an answer would mysteriously pop out of it and fall right into my lap.

"I feel the same." Uryu agreed.

"What about the other gates?" Chad asked. I perked up at this outspoken thought.

"There would be no significant difference from this one." I turned my head back towards the fire that we circled. There just seems to be no way in…

"Then what should we do?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.

"If the gates are no good, it just means we'll break in from somewhere other than the gates." The cat explained.

"Well, breaking through the wall is impossible seeing how thick it is," I noted. "So the only other possibility would be to go over it. But the wall is so big it would seem almost impossible for us to make it over that way." I kept on staring into the fire. Yoruichi just nodded.

"Elder-dono, do you know Shiba Kuukaku?" The cat asked.

"Wh-What?!" The elder was obviously not up to the idea…whatever the idea was.

"Apparently, Shiba likes to change residence at the drop of a hat. I can't figure out where the fool is now." The elder clenched his fist. What kind of person is this Shiba?

"Shiba Kuukaku… Don't tell me you people intend to use _that_ to get inside the wall?" Well, I don't know. Maybe knowing what "that" is will help!

Well, I guess if whatever-it-is can get us over the wall, I'm willing to try.

"That?" Orihime asked.

"What's that sound?" Ichigo asked.

"I hear it too." I answered.

"What could it be?" Orihime asked.

"Sounds like a stampede." I answered while standing up. Suddenly a man flew into the room and almost fell in the fire. Orihime screamed and I took a good long stare at him. He had a white and red bandana on his head and had a black shirt. He looked like a biker-wannabe.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Owwww…" The man said while rubbing his head and standing up. Ok, I take that back. A sissy-biker-wannabe.

"Who's this guy?" Ichigo asked. I relaxed myself a little bit. When I looked at the door, however, I saw a giant boar with a red bow! Ok, weird.

"A boar!" Me and Ichigo both exclaimed.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "How come there's a boar?!"  
"Man oh man," The unknown man said while brushing himself off. "My Bonnie-chan threw me off again." Then he struck a pose. "Yo. Long time no see, Old Dude."

Ok, I take that back again. A creepy-sissy-biker-wannabe.

"Ganju?!" Yelled the elder. "What are you doing here?! Go away!"

"What the heck?" The man named Ganju said. "I visit you for the first time in ages and that's how you greet me? Your guests are shocked." He then looked over towards me and Ichigo. "What's this?" He took off his glasses that look like those 3-D ones that you get at the movies. "Why is there a piece o' crap Shinigami-sama in a place like this?"

"What?" Ichigo said. The man walked up to us.

"Don't _what_me!" The man yelled. "I asked why there is a piece o' crap Shinigami-sama in a place like this?!" He patted Ichigo's cheek with his hand.

"Huh?" Ichigo said, obviously angry.

"Say something, you dandelion-head…" I punched the guy in the face before Ichigo could even react.

"Leave my friend alone!" I was obviously angry now. When women are angry, then there's gonna be trouble.

Lucky for him, I knew I had more power than I thought, so I held back more.

"W-what the crap're you doing?! You're just gonna let that girl take care of your business?!" Then he looked over to me. "And you! You picknin' a fight?! Huh?!"

"That's my line!" Ichigo yelled. "You bust in here and start getting' on me and Jess's case?! You boar-riding ape-man!"

"Boar-riding ape-man?!" The guy said astonished.

"Oh, no…" Orihime said. I turned my head towards her. "We have to stop them…"

"No, they're ok." I answered. Orihime turned to me. "This gives Ichigo a chance to burn out some steam. Don't worry. He can handle himself. If he can't, however, we're right here for him." The elder nodded and sipped some of his tea.

"This is no time to sip tea!" Uryu said while looking at the elder. "Who the heck is that guy?"

"You jerks," The man named Ganju said. "You say you don't know me?"

"No, I don't." Uryu answered while pushing up his glasses.

"I don't know you." Orihime said.

"I dunno," Chad said.

"Nope," I answered cheerfully.

"I don't wanna know." Ichigo said, aggravated.

"No choice then, I'll tell ya." He said. "My name is Ganju! Self-proclaimed, The Deep Crimson Bullet of West Rukongai!" Yeah, self-proclaimed cause no one else agrees. "Self-proclaimed, Number One Want-To-Call-Him-Big-Brother of West Rukongai for 14 Years!" I wanna call him Number One Baka for life in _all_of Rukongai. "And finally, self-proclaimed Number One Shinigami-Hater of West Rukongai!!!" Ok, then, one of those might actually be true!

"All of them were self-proclaimed," Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Yoruichi yelled.

"Hmph," Ichigo said, not amused one bit(of course, no one was). "What a hopeless loser!"

"What?" Ganju asked.

"What?" Ichigo said again with little patience. Ganju screamed and tackled Ichigo, tossing them outside.

"Kurosaki!" Uryu yelled. We tried to get outside, but some people blocked our way.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled.

"Whoa, there! We won't let you get in Big Brother's way." One of the guys said.

"If you just _have_ to get involved, then" another said.

"We'll take you on." The last one finished.

"Goons…" Uryu said.

"They're all riding boars." Orihime and Chad noted.

"Please move so I can see Ichigo and make sure he's alright." I asked nicely.

"Sorry, miss, but I can't let you do that." One of them answered.

"You can't?" I asked while looking at them innocently. "You mean you won't let me see my friend?" They looked at me for one moment contemplating whether they'd let me pass.

"No, you're a Shinigami just like him. Can't let you pass."

"Then you're just going to have to make an exception." I answered before appearing on top of two of the boars heads. I pushed off and kicked two of the goons while doing a back hand spring. In the middle of the back hand spring, I twisted my hands and pushed off again, hitting the other two off their boars. I landed sitting on one of the boars. "That's better. Thank you." I smiled at the 4 men lying on the ground. The others just stared at me. "What?"

They all just shook their heads. I shrugged my shoulders and looked over at Ichigo. "Looks like they're gonna fight. This should be fun to watch."

Well, the fight went on(I really don't want to describe it, so go to /watch?v=qPWS-Ku9QaA&feature=related if you really want to see it. It starts at 2:21)

"Wait, you're running away?!" (for those who decided not to watch it, a clock struck nine and so now they're retreating in fear of being even later to something.)

"The heck I am!" Ganju yelled. "You dandelion! I'll settle the score with you tomorrow, count on it! Until then, wait there quietly! Don't turn into a seed and float away to escape!" This whole time his boar is running away with him not paying any attention to ahead of him. "Let's go, guys!"

"Wha…" Ichigo asked out loud. "Don't be ridiculous! That's MY…" That's when Ichigo was attacked by a stampede of boars.

"He's gone…" Orihime stated. Uryu pushed his glasses up and both me and him patted his back.

"That sucks. I don't know what to say…" Uryu said.

"Don't worry, well see him again." I giggled.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

In the morning…

"I hope Jidanbou-san will be okay." Orihime said. "Luckily his wound closed up, but…"

"Folks with big bodies have plenty of endurance." Chad said calmly. "For most injuries, they're fine."

"Yeah, you're right." Orihime said while putting her hands behind her back. "He's big and strong, too. He'll probably be okay."

"Although, I wonder what kind of person this _Shiba Kuukaku_is that we're about to meet." Uryu wondered.

"Aye, Yoruichi-san wouldn't tell me _anything_specific." I said with my head down. "But from the way Yoruichi sounded, it's gonna be a long walk to find her."

"Someone who knows the only way to get into the Court of Pure Spirits without going through the gates, right?" Orihime asked.

"He's probably a well-known mystic." Uryu said.

"Not to sound rude, but I think he's a she and how would she come up with a way to get in? I don't think you learn that just on accident."

"It must be a pure-breed cat with a pedigree certificate! Like a Persian, or an American Short-Hair, or a Dalmatian!" Orihime claimed.

"Inoue," Chad called. "Just because he's an acquaintance of Yoruichi-san doesn't mean he's a cat. And Dalmatians are a dog!"

"Actually, judging from his name, he must be a grand, muscular man like a samurai." Uryu guessed.

"No, more like a hermit-wizard type of old master." Chad hypothesized.

"I got it!" Orihime yelled. "Lemme see?" She knelt down and started to draw on in the ground "…here and like this…and then…" We all leaned in to see. "…like…it's done! A cat-eared, buffed out samurai wizard, with a tail!" Orihime yelled. "No doubt about it."

"Uh, I don't know what that's a drawing of." Chad claimed.

"Then what about a skinny samurai with sandals?" Orihime said less enthusiastic.

Uryu chuckled. "You don't get it, Inoue-san. He has to wear a _cape_!" Oh, my.

"Sorry, but _no_." Orihime declined.

"I'm tellin' yall, I bet it's a girl." I said thoughtfully.

"Hey, Jess," Uryu called. "How do you know that this Kuukaku is a female?"

I smiled. "Woman's instinct." He looked at me funny. "What?"

"N-nothing." A shrugged my shoulders and looked up into the sky.

"I wonder what's keeping Ichigo." I thought out loud.

"Want me to go get him?" Orihime asked.

"No, I'll go check on him." Uryu said.

"Okey-dokey, now to come up with the next Shiba Kuukaku!" Orihime said.

"Uh, no, you don't have to come up with another…" Chad claimed.

"Wha…?" Orihime whispered.

* * *

"What?" Uryu almost yelled. Ichigo was planted on the ground. "You're not going?!"

"I ain't 'not going'. I said, 'Go ahead without me.' I'll go after I settle things here with that jerk from yesterday."

"What are you talking about?!" Uryu said. I overheard the conversation and decided to walk in and watch. "Quit jerking around and come on!" Uryu grabbed Ichigo by his pants and tried to drag him out, but Ichigo wasn't about to move.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Ichigo whined.

"Jess! Help me!" Uryu asked.

I walked up to Ichigo and whispered in his ear, when I finished, his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" Ichigo and Uryu looked at me.

"Try me." I giggled. He loosened his grip a little. Before I knew it, I saw a black figure scratch Ichigo across his face.

"You baka(idiot). Don't tell me you've forgotten Rukia's life depends on our journey." Yoruichi said. "We don't have time for a chest-thumping contest between you and that guy. If you understand, then get ready to move out!"

* * *

A little while later…

"Hey, It looks like we've come a long way from the village." Ichigo said. Heh, I feels like we've come a long way from the village. Remember now, my left foot is probably broken, but I've done my best to hide it from the others. I'm either hidin' it well or they just don't care. "Is this really the right way?" Couple seconds past quietly. "Hey!" Ichigo called again.

"Be quiet!" Uryu was frustrated with the 'are we there yet?' comments from Ichigo ever since we left the village. "According to the map the elder gave us, it's definitely around here." He pulled it out and showed Ichigo. "If you've got complaints, why don't _you_ walk up front?"

"Well, I'm not _complaining_, just…"

"Shiba Kuukaku-san must live out here because he wants to keep his identity secret." Orihime thought out loud.

"Sorry, but no." Yoruichi shot down Orihime's explanation. "It's just the fool's nature to prefer places like this." Then the cat turned around and walked on. I followed him hoping that we could get off our feet soon. "Don't worry. That rolling stone may change addresses like changing underwear, but the house, at least, always looks the same. If I see it, I'll recognize it instantly."

"Instantly, huh?" Ichigo said.

"yes, yes, instantly." The cat answered. We walked a little while longer before Yoruichi finally said, "Oh, there it is. That's it." We all stood in bewilderment and awe.

"Th…" Ichigo said.

"That's…" Uryu gasped.

"Whoooa, that's coooooool!" both me and Orihime said together. Chad just stared at it. It was a normal house with two giant rock hands that came from the ground and held a pink banner that said "Shiba Kuukaku" on it. Then there was this chimney at seemed to go on forever.

"Instantly recognizable, no?" the cat said. Both Uryu and Ichigo stood in awe.

"Whether it's instantly recognizable or not isn't the problem!" Ichigo said.

"The idea that he likes places with no other people is probably a lie, too!" Uryu claimed. "They just won't let him live in town because he builds houses like that!"

"That's _GOTTA_be the reason!" agreed Ichigo.

"So this time, it's a person's arms holding the banner." The cat noted. "Quite well done."

"Everytime…" Ichigo started.

"…the theme is different?!" Uryu finished.

"Come on, let's go." Yoruichi said.

"Wheeee!" Orihime yelled as she left.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I cried. Really, I was just happy that I could finally sit down. Uryu and Ichigo just stood there, which caused me to turn around.

"Come on, guys. You're not gonna get anywhere by just sitting there." I giggled.

"We're about to enter that sad excuse for a house?!" said Uryu.

"I don't want _anyone_to see me going into that house!" said Ichigo.

"Come on! It's just a house. Let's go!" I called before grabbing both of their hands.

"…Okay…" they both answered before allowing me to drag them along. I looked up at the chimney to see the top capped. Wonder why?

"Halt!" some guys screamed.

"Who are you infidels?!" one guy showed himself on top of one of the hands.

"What strange garb you wear!" pointed out the other one on the other hand. "And I see two of you are a Shinigami!" they both landed next to us. They looked like Asian twins.

"Suspicious strangers," they both explained.

"I, Koganehiko and…" the one on the left said.

"I, Shiroganehiko…" the one on the right said.

"Shall never let you pass!" they both exclaimed.

"Begone!" one of them said.

"Otherwise, you shall end up dying here!" the other said.

"More gatekeepers?" Ichigo said. "Man, Soul Society's full of hassles. Yoruichi came from behind Ichigo. Once the cat did…

"YORUICHI-DONO!" the two guys screamed.

* * *

"Downward stairs as soon as you enter?!" yes, we were let in. It was Uryu who pointed out that fact. "This house is one weird thing after another."

"I wonder how you get to the upper floors." Orihime thought.

"I wonder how you can build these things over and over again. They seem so complicated that as soon as you settle in one house you have to start building the next." I thought out loud. "It's still pretty amazing, though."

"Oh dear, we were so rude to you." Our guide, one of the twins, said. "We had no idea you were Yoruichi-dono's companions. Please forgive our insolence."

"It's alright." Yoruichi said. "I'm partly to blame for not contacting you beforehand."

"As you wish." The guy said. "You're so great, and so thoughtful." We came to a door. "Please wait here a moment." Something was happening inside the room. "Y-yes, Master!" we all waited in anticipation. "Yes, right away, Kuukaku-sama." He got on his knees and opened the door to reveal…

An empty room with a woman sitting on the opposite end. The woman had black hair that was wrapped up(but some of it was sticking out…). She had _really_ big breasts and she dressed kind of like you would picture a female mechanic.

"Yo." She said. "Long time no see, Yoruichi."

"Kuukaku's a…" Ichigo said, surprised.

"Woman?!" Uryu and Orihime said together. I giggled a little.

"I told you that she was a female." I whispered to Uryu. He sighed in defeat.

"No one said she was a man." Yoruichi claimed.

"What's with the kids?" the woman named Shiba asked.

"Actually, Kuukaku," the cat started. "I've come today to ask a favor."

"You generally do when you come here." Shiba claimed. "Is it trouble?"

"Probably."

Shiba chuckled. "Long time since we've talked like this, too. Ok. Let's hear it. I _love_ trouble."

* * *

An Explanation Later…

"I see." Shiba said. "I think I get the situation." She lifted a pipe to her mouth and took a puff. During the explanation I realized that her right arm was made of metal. "A'right. I accept."

"Really?" Yoruichi happily exclaimed.

"Aye. And if Urahara's got his teeth in this, too, I couldn't say no if I wanted to." She stood up. "One thing, though. I trust you, but…that doesn't mean I trust those kids. Among other things, as insurance, I'm gonna stick one of my minions with you."

"Minion?" me and Ichigo asked.

"Aye," Shiba walked towards a door. "Well, I call him a minion, but it's my little brother. He's still a useless brat, though." She stopped at the door. "Hey, you ready?"

"U-uh huh, wait a sec." The door called. Wait, haven't I heard that voice before?

"I'm opening it, be on you best behavior!"

"G-Gotcha." She opened the door. "A pleasure to meet you. I am called Shiba Ganju." He lifted his head from his bowed position. "Please think of me if you need anything." Then he just realized who he was talking to. We stared at each other for a while. Then both Ichigo and Ganju jumped up and pointed to each other as they screamed.

"What? You two know each other?" Kuukaku asked.

So the fight started. Everyone sat still watching the two fight. Several minutes passed until someone knocked the pipe from Kuukaku's hand. She stared at her hand for a moment, obviously agitated, but when she was about to pick it up, someone stepped on it and snapped it in half. She was obviously angry, but before I could see more, Uryu grabbed me by the shoulder and shooed me out. When I asked why, he just said that Yoruichi said so. As soon as we escaped the room of death, the house seemed to just burst into huge flames, leaving a huge hole in the ceiling.

"That's a little drastic to just stop the fight…" Uryu thought out loud.

"I think I understand why she moves so often." Claimed Chad.

"Yeah, no kiddin'." I agreed. We walked back into the house to see Kuukaku beating the crap out of Ganju.

"You got somethin' to say?!" The angry Shiba asked.

"No ma'am." We answered in union.

She then walked over to Ichigo and picked him up with one hand. "Hey, jerk! This is my house. If you've got a problem with how I do things, get out."

The sweating and shaking Ichigo replied. "I-I'm very sorry."

"Ok, As long as you understand." She let go of him and walked off, leaving Ichigo to collapse. He crawled over to Ganju to say something, but I didn't catch it. Something bout "scary". And he answered "Ain't she?" that's all I caught.

"Okay, everyone stand up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They all screamed as they stood there like army men.

"Koganehiko, you go outside and help Shiroganehiko prepare." He saluted and said ok and left. "The rest of you shut up and follow me!"

"Amazing. How come there's light even though we're underground? I didn't see any power facilities." Uryu asked.

"We have firefly creepers in the holes in the ceiling and inside the frames on both sides." The older Shiba answered.

"Firefly creepers?" both me and Uryu asked.

"Is that a plant or something that only exists in Soul Society?" Uryu asked.

"We're here. This is it." Kuukaku said without answering Uryu. "Open it Ganju."

"Yes, ma'am!" He exclaimed before putting his hands on the door and pulling with all his might. We saw a huge circular thingy that I guess is the bottom of the chimney.

"What the heck is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's huge." Claim Uryu.

"It's amazing." Me and Orihime sang.

"This is how I'm gonna get you guys into the Seireitei (the Court). From the sky that is." Kuukaku claimed while pointing a finger up towards the ceiling.

"THE SKY?!" exclaimed Uryu and Ichigo.

"Yall are always so skeptical." I claimed while putting my face into my hand.

"My name is Shiba Kuukaku, Rukongai's Number One Fireworks Maker!"

"Fireworks maker?" said Ichigo.

"That's right." Kuukaku then looked up and screamed. "Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko…Raise it up!" Soon the floor started to shake. Not expecting this, I fell right on top of Ichigo. He caught me and looked down at me with a smile.

"You ok, Jess?" I looked up from his warm chest.

"H-hai…" a slowly stood up straight as he held onto my arms to balance me. Yup, another awkward moment. I tried to hide my face because I knew I was blushing and all. I could of sworn that there were eyes just making holes into my back. When I turned around, though, there was only Uryu, and he wasn't even looking. At least, I don't think he was. A light shined into my eyes causing me to blink a couple of times.

"Hey, Jess," I opened my right brown eye and looked up at Ichigo. "You can let go now." I looked to see that I had automatically gripped Ichigo into a bear hug.

"H-Hai…" I straightened myself again and blushed some more. There it was again. That feeling of someone looking at me. When I turned around, Uryu was once again the only one there, but he was surveying the land. I looked around too to see that we were outside.

"Wet your pants, kiddies?" Kuukaku asked. "This is Shiba Kuukaku's own personal giant fireworks platform."

"The Kakaku Cannon!" Ganju interrupted, which caused a kick in the back from his older sister.

"Don't say it before me!"

"I'm sorry…" he apologized.

The Older Shiba looked at us. "Speechless, huh?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?!" Uryu cried. "I don't know if you're a fireworks maker or what, but shooting us up with that thing is insa…" that's when he was hit with a blue ball right in the face. Ichigo caught it and looked at it while I hurried to Uryu's side to help him up. He didn't want my help however, so I just watched Uryu and listened to Ichigo.

"What's this?"

"It's a spirit orb." Explained Kuukaku. "Try touchin' you palm to it and puttin' in some spirit power."

"Like this?" I heard Ichigo struggle behind me before saying, "How do you put in spirit power?"

"Huh?" The female Shiba said. "What're you talkin' about? You go like this…" she created a glowing blue ball. "If you're a Shinigami, you can use demon magic, right?" the ball disappeared.

"Well, as I told you earlier, he suddenly became a Shinigami." Yoruichi explained. "So he can't use demon magic at all." I tuned out of that conversation while I watched the hopelessly lost Ichigo try to put spirit power into the ball. I almost fell over laughing at the sight, but I decided not to because I'd probably look the same way if I was in his position.

"Ganju, show 'im how." I heard Kuukaku yell.

"Yes, ma'am!" he went to grab the ball, but Ichigo refused to give up. They fought for it until Kuukaku punched them both.

"Quit that!" She yelled.

"We're sorry…" both the delinquents said. So Ganju got a hold of the ball.

After Ganju put spirit particles into the ball(and a bit of moaning took place) a blue orb appeared around him.

"W-what's that?!" Ichigo cried.

The female Shiba knocked on the ball. "This is the cannonball."

"Cannonball?" I asked.

"Okay, listen up. You kiddies might think that wall's the only thing guarding the Seireitei, but you're wrong. That wall is made from a mineral called Sekki-Seki that's rare even in Soul Society. This is a piece of it." She set a very small(I mean _very_small) rock on the ground. She punched it. Once the dust cleared, there was a hole where she punched and a little unharmed circle where the rock stood. "As you can see, it completely blocks spirit power. So opening a hole in the wall with spirit power is impossible. On top of that," She picked the rock up. "It puts out waves that dissolve spirit power from its severed edges. In other words, the Seireitei has a spherical barrier around it from up in the sky to below the ground.

"And so, that's where this thing steps in."

"S-Sis…I'm getting tir…" Ganju panted.

"Deal with it!" she yelled. "This is the special hardening spirit-barrier-generating device I developed. In other words, if you all put spirit power into this spirit orb, you can create a cannonball that can momentarily punch through the barrier. We'll take that and fire it up with my Kakaku Cannon and drop inside the wall in one stroke, simple as that."

Oh, no. I can't do this. I'm afraid of heights. Ok, that's an understatement. I'm _terrified_of heights. Ok, I can do this. I'm doing it for Rukia. I'm doing it for Rukia.

"Any questions?"

"Um…um, so we…" Ichigo started.

"Okay then, you're dismissed! Go to the underground practice hall and practice how to concentrate your spirit power. Oh, if even _one_ of you breaks concentration, you'll go _boom_ on the spot. Practice hard!"

So here I am now, sitting with the group underground with a blue ball in my hand like everyone else watching Ichigo miserably fail at this. The Asian twin guys tried to help, but it was no use, he couldn't get it. Although watching Ichigo was quite humorous, I decided to get to work.

* * *

Couple of hours later…

Everyone had the orb thingy down, even me(which I was _highly_proud of because I figured I'd be the one to blow us all up). Well, everyone except Ichigo.

Day turned to night, and still Ichigo didn't get it. He was sweating up a storm, though.

"Um…Boss, dinner's ready, at least." A guy told us.

"Go eat." Ganju told us.

"But what about Ichigo?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, go ahead. I'll come when I'm done here." Ichigo said.

* * *

After Dinner…

"Hey, Uryu, I've got a question." I looked over at Uryu. Chad and Orihime had left to go and check on Ichigo. "Can…can you help train me to use a spirit bow?"

"What?!" Uryu looked at me as I hid my face and took up looking at the floor.

"I've…I've been training. Training my Shinigami half, but there…there just seems an empty space there where my Quincy half is. I want to be able to use Quincy powers, too!" I looked up at him with a smile.

He looked at me for one moment before smiling. "It'll take more than one night, or even one week."

"It's ok, I may be a klutz, but I'm a fast learner."

"Hai. Ok, I'll teach you."

* * *

A couple of hours later…

I panted as sweet hit the ground. I stood outside with Uryu standing by my side coaching me on how to summon a spirit bow.

"I…I'll…try…again…" I held my left hand out and started to call the spirit particles around me. The cross on my necklace glowed as I tried as hard as I could, but all efforts were futile. I collapsed to the ground and coughed.

"Are you ok, Jess?" Uryu stepped towards me.

"I'm…I'm fine." I started to cough again.

"Uh, let's call it a day, ok?" Uryu looked up at the moon. I wiped my hand I coughed into on the ground and stood up.

Useless. I can't even do something as simple as make a spirit bow. I feel so weak. I looked over towards Uryu to see him staring off into the distance. I know it didn't take him half as long to at least learn how to summon a bow. UGGGGG! I feel so weak!

"Hai, let's go. Ichigo should be done by now." I started to walk, but I started to cough again.

"Are you sure you're ok, Jess?" Uryu asked again before turning around to walk back towards me, but I waved my free hand for him to go. "It's" cough. "Ok. go" cough "Ahead" cough, cough. I soon stopped again and looked at him. "See I'm fine." I clenched my fist and lowered my hand from my face, exposing a smile.

Well, after we came back, it was about time to leave. Apparently, while we were gone, Ichigo managed to finish up and pass out right on the spot. In his sleep he gripped Yoruichi's tail with a death grip that took everyone to get him to let go. When Ichigo woke, however, he didn't remember a single thing, leaving Yoruichi to pout about the tail that now looked like a bendy straw.

Also, while I was gone to get some water for my coughing, Ganju told his sob story about why he hates Shinigami. Apparently, his brother was a genius who was quickly excepted as a Shinigami. However, another Shinigami killed him. Before he died, though, he thanked the Shinigami that killed him.

And now I'm back, standing here waiting for instructions.

"Everyone, are you ready for the cannonball?" Yoruichi asked. We all nodded our heads and said yes.

"Oh, now that you mention it," thought Ichigo. "Yoruichi-san, can you make a cannonball?"

"Eh, I wonder. Perhaps I'll try." The cat thought before jumping onto the ball and creating one. Of course, Ichigo was jealous and Yoruichi rubbed it in. What fueled the cat even more was revenge for the new tail.

"Ganju." Kuukaku called. "We're you able to master it?" master what I wonder…

"I think so." He answered.

"Okay then, we're going with Kakaku fire method no. 2. You can handle that, right?"

"Yes!"

The female Shiba smirked. "Don't you turn tail and run off in the middle of things, you brat. If you're going, then go without fear!"

"Ye-Yeah!"

Kuukaku smiled for a moment before looking over at us. "You ready? No stopping from here on out, you brats!" With that she placed her hand on the cannon and a wall disappeared so we could get inside. "Come on. Get inside." Everyone started to walk, but I stood there, planted to the ground.

"Jesse, what are you waiting for?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo, knowing that I was afraid of heights, he walked back over to me.

"It's ok, Jess, come on. I'll be right there for you with everyone else." He held out a hand for me. I took a gulp before grasping it. He led me into the room where we would be shot god knows only how high up.

Come on. Doing this for Rukia. Doing this for Rukia. Doing this for Rukia. Doing this for Rukia. My grip tightened on Ichigo's hand as we entered. Come on. Gotta concentrate. The door closed leave the 7 of us in that huge cannon.

"Listen, Once we get into Seireitei, don't separate no matter what. if we encounter a captain, run away without a moment's hesitation. Our objective is Rukia's retrieval, that is all! You _must_, under NO circumstances, take unnecessary risks!"

I could hear words outside, but I couldn't hear what was being said and who was saying it.

"It's begun!" Yoruichi yelled. "Pour in your spirit power!" I gripped Ichigo's hand even harder while I closed my eyes and poured in my spirit power with my other free hand. I felt heat under my feet and then pressure. I tightened my grip on Ichigo even more(if that was even possible) and kept my eyes closed as I tried to concentrate the best I could. Then, there was nothing. I opened my left eye and then my right to see they we were so far up I could hardly see the ground.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I squealed.

"Calm down, Jess, please, concentrate." Ichigo said while trying to comfort me.

"What's wrong?" Uryu asked.

"Heh," Ichigo laughed a little before explaining. "Jess's second biggest fear is the fear of heights."

"Baka! That's not funny!" I cried while I tried to concentrate on the ball rather than where I was. I was hyperventilating, and that was an understatement.

"Heh, then you might wanna close your eyes." Ganju said.

"Wha…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, because we were suddenly pushed to the side, towards Seireitei. Oh course, I squealed at the top of my lungs like a baby girl, but I didn't care, I hated, no, _loathed_ heights.

"Come on! We need to stabilize the cannonball, or else this was all a waste and we'll die!" Ganju yelled. I stopped screaming. "Match everyone's else's spirit particle input and don't bother me and we'll be fine. The no. 2 method is a two part spell, so that the accuracy is higher. So focus!" We all nodded and everyone decided to match each others.

"Kurosaki-kun, yours is too high." Orihime pointed out.

"S-sorry, I'll lower it."

"Kurosaki, that's still too high." Uryu yelled.

"I'm trying! Hold on!"

"Ichigo…" Chad said.

"I know! I know! I'm trying!"

I once again tightened my grip.

We were closing in on Seireitei…

"No choice. Everyone, pour in all your spirit power!" Yoruichi yelled. We all nodded and did as we were told. We hit the barrier, which wasn't pleasant.

"Come on! Go though!" Ichigo yelled. As if to follow through, it did as such before disappearing, leaving us all in the air.

"Oh, my…" My first instinct was to let go of Ichigo's hand and curl up into a ball. However, maneuvering in the air is almost impossible.

"What's going on?" yelled Ichigo. "It's good we got through the shield, but why aren't we falling to the ground?"

Yoruichi then took charge. "Stay together! Right, now, the cannonball has hit the shield and is dissolving, and they're only momentarily intertwined. Soon, it will begin to whirl, then burst and be destroyed. If we're separated at that moment, the shockwave will send us flying in all directions!" Too late. We were all being suddenly pulled down by gravity. I had separated from Ichigo and was now closer to Uryu.

"Grab the person closest to you and don't let go!" I gripped Uryu with everything I had, which was similar to a woman who is just having a baby and grip the new father's hand. We tried to reach Chad, Orihime, and the other group, but we didn't make it, and unfortunately split up into 4 groups.

"Uryu!" I called while holding on to him. I unsheathed my sword. "Hold on!" I held it towards the ground. "Blossom, Ruhana!" my sword burst into millions of flower pedals, which cushioned our fall a little, but not enough. At the last second, I pushed Uryu behind me to cushion _his_ crash.

* * *

"Jesse? Jess! Jess!" I didn't open my eyes.

"Come on, gimme 5 more minutes, Nana. I promise I'll be up to help with the yard work."

"Jess, no you have to get up." Something touched my waist, so I quickly reacted by twisting my body around and smacking whatever it was upside the face.

"Uh…Uryu…I'm….sorry." I blushed when I realized who I happened to smack. I looked at my left hand and foot. "Uh… I uh…oowww!" pain just came out of both my foot and hand.

"Be careful!" Uryu lectured. "You're hand got hurt from the impact of the fall. You're foot, however, was already swollen, which means it's been injured for a while now. Either way, I was able to give you first aid with the bandages on hand. But I couldn't do anything about the pain…"

"Don't worry, I can handle pain…" I looked at Uryu. "Thank you." I stood up. "Well, I feel fine."

"Should you really be standing on your foot?" Uryu asked.

"I've been doing it since that fight with Jidanbou. That's when I injured it. I didn't think it was that bad, though. Don't worry bout me." I giggled nervously.

"I'm sorry." I stopped and looked at him. "You were protecting me. If you'd fallen by yourself, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Really?" I thought out loud. "I'm a klutz, everyone should know that by now. If you weren't here, I'd probably be worse off, because then I would've been out longer and more than likely captured. This pain is probably nothing to what they might do to me if they caught me by myself." I looked up at the center of Seireitei. That's when I heard Uryu chuckle, so I turned around and smiled at him. "What, don't like my explanation? I can come up with another one."

"Uh…no…" Uryu said. "But let's move quickly. Well as quickly as we can. We made quite a sound and people should be coming soon."

"Ok, keep up with me," I smiled before running off.

* * *

A running distance latter…

"He seemed strong," I said. "And he was a captain." We watched as the man ran off with a pink hair girl.

"How do you know that he's a captain?" asked Uryu.

"The white coat he has on means that he is a captain. There was Rukia's brother, that guy named Gin, and him. They all have that coat."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess we should go over towards that tower over there," I pointed as I stood up. I saw Uryu's eye widened. I was about to ask why when I noticed that he was looking behind me. I turned around to see a Shinigami swing his sword at me. I didn't have time to move, so I stood there waiting.

And waiting…

And waiting…

Why am I waiting so long? "No substance," the Shinigami said. I opened my brown eye to see myself at a distance with Uryu's arm around me. He just saved me? His grip tightened a little. "You have quite some skill to escape from that range. Well done. If the opponent you encountered had not been me, you might survive a little longer." I pushed myself away from Uryu, which surprised him.

"Thank you Uryu. I think, no, I know I can handle him."

"Jess," Uryu complained.

"Don't worry, Ruhana wouldn't let him hurt me, not as long as I believe in her." I stepped forward.

Ah! My foot is hurting more than usual. I might have to actually limp. The man held up his sword while I gripped my hilt.

"Regret you situation. I will grant the two of you time to regret until the count of ten." and so the man started to count.

"Thank you, Uryu." I said with a smile. "I guess I just wasn't paying any attention." I laughed a little.

"No problem." Uryu once again looked at my foot.

"I think you should sit this one out. You foot is more swollen than before."

"Ha," I rubbed the back of my head. "I do admit that it hurts more, but I'll be fine. Let me take this one on so you can have full strength to fight the harder guys."

"Ten!" the man said. "Now I will make you regret even more."

"Here he comes," Uryu informed. The man quickly ran at us but me and Uryu separated and went two different ways before he hit us. "_I'm_your opponent!" Uryu called, but he slipped and almost fell off the roof we were standing on.

"Uryu!"

"You cannot tell me who I fight." The man then looked at me. "I'll make you regret first."

"Jess! Just run!" I heard Uryu call from the other side. The man swung his sword and I did a one handed cartwheel out of the way. I'm sorry, Uryu, but this is my fight. I landed on my right foot and drew my sword with my right hand to block his attack.

"Why are you helping this Ryoka, Shinigami?" The man asked.

I pushed my self away before striking again. "I'm sorry if I won't let you kill my friend." I replied sarcastically.

Ok, Jess, stay in control. Ok, kick with right to the face. Now punch with left to the body. No wait! "Oww!!!" I backed up with cradling already injured left hand. Ok, got to be more careful.

"Hah! You may have power, but you have no intent to kill." the man laughed.

"I guess, then I'll have to use it." I said, while sheathing my sword and taking a karate stance. I placed my left foot forward and put both my hands up in a fist. This will probably break both my hand and leg if they're not already broken, oh well. He looked at me.

"Why did you sheath your weapon?" He asked.

"Cause I don't need it to beat the likes of you." I answered. "Ok, here I go!" I disappeared before reappearing behind him. I did a spinning back fist that made contact with the mans face. Then a dropped down and lifted my left leg and back kicked him in the back, making him fly in the air. "I'm not done yet, get back here." I jumped above him by flipping. Using both of my legs, I smashed them on each of his shoulders, causing him to fall instantly into the ground. "Not quite done!" I cupped both my hands together and dropped down to give the finishing blow. "Martial arts self defense no. 4!" My arms made full impact with the mans chest. I back flipped away from the crater that I created. Once I landed, I collapsed right there.

"Owww! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cried while cradling my injured hand and foot. They were both bleeding and in a lot of pain.

"Jess!" Uryu ran up to me. He had just gotten back up when I used that attack. "Are you ok?"

"Well, judging that I used ½ my power and used self defense no. 4, no, I'm not ok!" I cried at Uryu. I instantly stopped and looked at the crater. "That doesn't matter, though." I stood up and limped over to the crater.

"Nice try, but you've not won." The man said as he jumped out of the crater on the other side. "How about I show you my Zanpakutō. Flap away, Tsunzakigarasu!" the blade split.

"Flying shurikens?" I asked.

"What do you think?" the man asked. "Now regret! I am the 4th ranked of 7th squad, Ikkanzaka Jiroubou!" I smiled and bowed.

"I'm Jesse Kusabana, pleased to meet you!" I looked up and just dodged in time.

"You cannot think to beat me. I can attack from afar and you cannot. You have no chance."

"Do I really?" I asked innocently. "Well then, I'm just gonna have to prove you wrong." I took my karate stance again. "Maybe my Martial Arts Self Defense no. 15 will teach you!" I disappeared to appear once behind him with my sword drawn. I appeared right in front of him and delivered a cut from the top of his left shoulder down to his right hip. I then disappeared once more to reappear right behind him to make another cut except this time it was from his right shoulder to his left, forming an X shape. With that, the man collapsed.

"How did you survive without getting cut?!" he asked as he fell.

"I didn't." I answered. I looked at him to expose a cut on my left cheek and my right sleeve gave way to a cut that was now bleeding. Last, there was a cut on the back of my left thigh. "I didn't try to dodge them. Just by looking at them I knew that they wouldn't cause too much damage per hit, so I went straight for you, regardless of the pain it caused me." The man looked at me.

"I'm utterly defeated. Please, boil me, roast me, do with me as you will." I sheathed my sword and turned around to walk away. "Why do you not strike. It can't be…are you letting me go?!"

"I cannot defeat you. Even if I could physically, I can't mentally. I admit, I have no intent to kill. Be that won't stop me from becoming stronger!" and with that, I collapsed onto one knee.

"Jesse!" Uryu yelled. I turned around to look at the guy.

"My friend here is stronger than me, and he is truly the master of projectiles. If you want to be spared, ask him." I looked up him as he looked down at me.

"I am a Quincy." Uryu started. "I have no sympathy to spare for Shinigami. It's just…I do not really like tormenting the weak. Disappear quickly, before I change my mind."

"I see you are a kind man." The guy said. "However, THAT WILL BE YOUR DEATH!!!" he turned to deliver the final blow to me, but Uryu was too fast for him and had his bow ready to strike.

That weird, Uryu's bow looks solid unlike before. So that's the whole reason behind the glove.

"If you can't beat me, you'll at least kill Jess… is that what you thought? Or was she to be your hostage now that she is too injured to fight?"

"H-How did you…" the man froze where he was.

"I do not like tormenting the weak. But… I do not mind unmasking cowards. From the moment you appeared, you were after Jesse, not me, weren't you? You figured she was weaker? A heinous act like attacking a woman by surprise isn't something just anyone can do. If a man had any real pride, he could never do it. It is a coward's way of fighting. Incredible…and goodbye. Time for regret would be wasted on you."

"Please," Uryu stopped for a moment. "Please, don't kill him…" I pleaded. "Let him live and be a coward." Uryu then shot him two times. "Uryu…"

"It's ok, he's not dead," Uryu explained. "I just shot out two crucial points called the chain link and soul sleep, which control the generation of spirit power. He won't die. But he'll lose his spirit power. And when he wakes up, he'll be unable to return to being a Shinigami. That's a good enough way to end a fight."

"Thank you." Uryu turned to look at me as I tried to stand.

"Wait, can you stand?" Uryu ran over to me sat me back down as gently as he could. "Let me wrap those wounds for you before we go. We don't want any blood trails leading Shinigami towards us, right?" I nodded and he began to wrap my wounds up.

* * *

After that was over…

I looked over towards Uryu. He's trained so hard. That glove must increase the ability to collect spirit energy. I trained for ten days, but none of it was good enough. I guess, Uryu is amazing.

Ah! Uryu caught me as I began to fall. "Ah, thank you, Uryu."

"It's alright." And he turned and walked away. I guess, he truly is better than me.

"Jess, are you ok?" I looked over towards him.

"Yes, why?"

"You're crying…"

I rubbed my eyes, and sure enough, I was crying. "Ah, so I am!" I giggled slightly.

"Are you sure you're alright? Did that guy hit you too hard?"

"Yup! I'm fine! Don't worry, there was just too much sun in my eyes! Don't worry!" He shrugged his shoulders before continuing on. My smile faded as I watched his back slowly walk away. I must train harder as both a Quincy and a Shinigami.

* * *

Couple of hours later…

"Hey, we found a Shinigami! Come quickly!" a Shinigami called.

"Hai!" and the 3 others who were chatting left.

"Whew, that was close," I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Kurosaki and the others must be really going at it because the surveillance has been increasing. Either way, we can't get caught." Then, both me and Uryu felt it.

"It's that guy, Renji…" I said out loud. "And Ichigo's fighting him!"

"We better get going before we get caught," Uryu said. I nodded. So we continued to run.

* * *

Several uneventful hours later…

"You're not going to sleep, yet?" Uryu asked me. We were sitting in a empty room, hiding from the others.

"No, I'm not tired. Why don't you get some rest. I'll take over watching." I was sitting there, sort of training in my head. That's how I learned my Zanpakutō's name, after all. It was an easy way to train, but not without consequence. It really wore me out, but it wore me out mentally for the most part.

Oh, silly me, I forgot to tell you we managed to steal some Shinigami's outfit for Uryu. Gotta admit, he looks kind of cute in it… uh, no time to be thinking such things!

"You'll make yourself sick you know." Uryu added.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

A couple more uneventful hours later…

"Sorry, I was training with Ruhana."

"It's alright, are you ready now?"

"Yeah, I'm set, let's go." And so we left that rackity shack and started run again. My wounds were small, so they had already healed. As for my broken foot and hand, I'm managing now because Uryu had stolen some 4th squads uniform. The 4th squad is known for healing and the guy had a bag with some miracle stuff. The stuff healed my minor wounds and eased my major ones. It was really helpful. So now I can fight at my best again.

We ran quietly in the night, thinking our own thoughts. Mine, personally, was about how I'm supposed to keep up with Uryu. I know he didn't train for nothing and all. He's gotten so much stronger…

"HEY, YOU TWO!" someone called. We turned around to see a man. A shinigami. "Wait just a minute." He started to walk towards us, which frightened both of us a little. I was mostly because we weren't quite sure about the squads and everything.

"What're you two doing in a place like this?" the man asked. I think he was actually drunk. "What squad are you?"

"Eleventh." Both me and Uryu said. Well, I said it with a little uncertainty.

"That's weird…" The man looked at us. "I'm in 11th squad, too, but this is the first I've heard that there're boneheads, who walk around without zanpakutō, in combat-specialist 11th squad." He then grabbed the edge of my shirt. "You don't even have a patch. Of course, yall wouldn't know about that… would you? Now who are you?" Crap! We have no choice but to fight.

BONK!

"That was close, you two." A group of Shinigami stood there. One of them had a piece of wood, which was used to knock out the drunk Shinigami.

"Are you hurt?" another asked.

"Of all things, to suspect a comrade… what a jerk." One said.

"Hey, this guy is drunk!" the guy who was inspecting the drunk man said. That was easy for me to see since I work at a bar.

"Thank you so much." I said while bowing towards the man who had just saved our lives.

"Oh, it's nothing, It's a matter of course for 12th squad comrades to help each other." The guy said.

"These guys just look for any excuse to come next door and mess with us." The guy who inspected the drunk guy said.

Whew, this is getting confusing, huh? To many guys…

"Geez. When you're in hurry, it's no surprise to forget your sword once or twice!" the man continued. "Come now, this way. We'll escort you to the squad building." Uh oh…

Wait, why did they save us?

"Jesse!" Suddenly, Uryu ran towards me and…

BOOM!!! The area was set on fire in an instant. Actually, I think the people were set on fire…

"BLOSSOM, RUHANA!" I yelled out as I released my zanpakutō. My sword and sheath turned into millions of pedals.

The smoke cleared to see pedals floating around us in a circular motion. "Ruhana…" I whispered. Some of the pedals were on fire, but for some reason, they weren't burning.

"It's quite alright, my hime." I could here her voice in my head. "Just give me about 12 minutes to be fully awakened. Protect yourself until then, my hime."

"Thank you, Uryu." I said. I was on my knees and he was standing above me, as if to block the flames. "If you didn't scream out a moment ago, I would've never reacted to it."

"No," he answered. "We survived because you kept training for so long."

"…The other people…are they…dead?" I asked quietly.

"Unfortunately."

"How cruel." I whispered as I could feel a tear escape from my eyes. I tried not to cry, though.

"Don't punish yourself over that." He said very calmly. "The one who should be punished…IS YOU!" Uryu turned his head to look at the captain level shinigami. His face was white and black and he had yellow eyes. He had this weird hat thingy on too. There was a beautiful woman behind him. She had black hair tied back.

"Ohhh?" he said, "That's an interesting technique. The pedals was that woman's fault?"

"We have no need to respond." Uryu answered as I stood up.

"Really, it's interesting." He said. "That's the first time I've seen such a technique. How about it, woman? Wouldn't you like to work under me as a research subject?" I looked at him. Research subject?!

"I'm not going to be some lab rat!" I yelled at him.

"Oh come on, if you come with me, I won't treat you badly. Rest assured. I'm gentle with females."

"I'm not going with you!"

"And why not?"

I blushed slightly… "I…uh…my no. 1 fear…is needles…" Then I gave a determined look. "And I'm not going with the likes of you and that's final!"

"You do look familiar, though," The man said. He started to walk up to me.

Then, Uryu appeared behind the guy and aimed an arrow at the man.

"Oh, a Quincy? What a rare breed. I wonder how long it's been since I've seen a live specimen. However, I regret I've already finished my research on your kind. I have no interest in you anymore. Step back." I took that chance to run at him. I jumped into the air and aimed a kick in the face. He tilted his head and I landed in front of him.

"Who are you?!" I screamed.

"You don't know?" He asked. "I should think you would at least memorize the 13 people at the top." Then suddenly, I felt pressure just land on my shoulders begging me to kiss the ground. "12th Squad Captain, as well as second Technological Development Bureau Chief, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.


	7. Wake up Ruhana!

Chapter 7 is up! Now were just 3 away from 10 chapters! Hey, if you guys are in to Naruto, then go and read my Story Yuki. I love you guys so much for at least reading my story! THANKS!!!

Chap. 7

_"You don't know?" He asked. "I should think you would at least memorize the 13 people at the top." Then suddenly, I felt pressure just land on my shoulders begging me to kiss the ground. "12th Squad Captain, as well as second Technological Development Bureau Chief, Kurotsuchi Mayuri."_

"Mayuri?" I thought out loud. How can I tell Uryu that I only need to buy about 10 minutes w/o this Mayuri knowing? Ruhana can handle him as long as I believe and don't end up unconscious. I need to think of a plan. I need to see his fighting style…

That's it! Uryu is obviously the better fighter, so I'll fight Mayuri and expose his fighting style! Then Uryu will be able to beat him. That's perfect.

As long as I don't pass out… Please don't pass out…

"Here I go!" I yelled as I ran towards Mayuri. I punched with my right arm followed by a left round house kick. Soon, a barrage of kicks and punches came towards the 12th captain. "HAAA!!!!" I screamed while kicking and punching. There was a couple of flips and jumps that I ended up adding so I wouldn't get hit and so I would add momentum and power. The captain continued to block and such, hardly ever attacking.

"Jess!" Uryu yelled. I heard him yell and pulled back quickly. Doing a couple of flips and landing next to Uryu. I placed my hand on his hand that held the bow and lowered it. "Jess…" Uryu repeated.

"Let me handle him. At least for right now. Just watch closely." I continued to watch Mayuri. He instantly understood and reluctantly nodded.

"By sacrificing the weaker fighter, you are able to obtain the abilities of your opponent, is that what you are thinking? Ha, you know, your soft yet determined eyes remind me of a girl who used to be a Shinigami. Now that I think about she looked a lot like you. Now what was her name?" Mayuri took up a thinking pose. "Ayame I think…" my eyes widened. "Yeah, Ayame Kusabana!"

"You knew her?!" I yelled more than asked. Then I looked down.

"That softy? Of course!" Mayuri exclaimed. "She was strong, I don't doubt that. She was just too soft. She couldn't stand it when a Shinigami was injured or when a human was hurt. Ha, she was an emotional wreck, that's what she was! Beautiful, though. Then she decided to marry some talented Quincy. When I heard she was pregnant, I wanted to test the baby, but she disappeared when I asked."

My hand turned into a fist. "You," I lifted up my head with tears running down my cheeks. "How dare you insult my family! My mother and father did everything they could to protect me! _How dare you_even talk trash about my parents Ayame and Kiyoshi Kusabana!" Within seconds I was right behind Mayuri and did a spinning back fist to the head. I hit my mark and dropped down to my hands and right foot and I raised my left foot into the air and back kicked him in the upper back and knocked him into the air. I then grabbed his foot and tossed him into a wall.

Yes, I was angry. Very angry. It's not a very pretty sight when I'm angry.

"Very good, you really are talented in the same areas as Ayame. I guess I better hurry this up." I froze as I felt Mayuri's presence behind me. I turned to face him and got into a fighting stance as he unsheathed his sword. "Rip, Ashisogi Jizō." And his sword turned into a deformed golden trident.

Gotta be careful with that. There's a purple fog coming from the guard. It could be poison, which means I can't get cut. You know, my Quincy powers would help right about now! Stupid Quincy powers won't work…

Mayuri came running at me while going to stab and I barely dodged it. Taking my chance, I turned to kick him, but the girl appeared and took the kick.

"Wha…" I said, but it was too late. The woman grabbed my leg and Mayuri appeared behind me ready to strike.

Sure hope I can still do this…

Bending down slightly, I jumped up spinning in the air with my body horizontal. This did two things for me: 1) it got the woman to let go of my foot. 2) it allowed me to land my other foot that was free in her face knocking her out of the way. Even though those two things was a plus, I still got struck by Mayuri.

"AH!!" I cried as I fell landed on my new injury. I quickly, despite the pain, planted my painless hand and tried to trip Mayuri. He quickly jumped away, giving me a chance to stand back up. Wait, uh-oh…

"Jess!" Uryu yelled, quite worried.

"My arm…" I looked over at it. It was bleeding a good deal, but that wasn't my problem.

My arm wasn't moving at all. Kuso.

"Ha!" Mayuri laughed. "My swords specialty is to paralyze the nervous system only to where you can't move. But, you can still feel the pain. So how does it feel, Kusabana? You must be very disciplined to not just scream out in pain right now." I took one step backwards before shooting forward again. I held my one arm with the other so I wouldn't go flinging around everywhere, which left me only my legs to fight with.

Works for me, since I excel in kicks rather than in punches.

I performed a lot of fancy jumps and tornado kicks, most blocked by the flat of the sword. He swung his sword at me and I skillfully dodged out of the way.

I'm starting to notice his fighting style. He studies the subject then attacks when he finds an opening. So, his defense is high with low attack ability. If I can just break through his defense.

I think I only need about 4 more minutes. Please, hurry Ruhana. I continued to fight even though I was handicapped.

"You're doing well despite your injured arm, but that ends now." Mayuri stated before suddenly appearing in front of me and stabbing my in the same injured arm.

"AH!!!" I yelled while falling to my knees. Great, I'm in trouble.

"Really, these wounds won't help with my research." He grabbed my by my ponytail. "Come on, time to go."

Suddenly, there was a blue light and Mayuri quickly let go of me to escape the attack. "Don't you dare touch her." Uryu stated with his bow out and aimed.

"Uryu." I stated.

"I'll take over from here, Jess. I'm not going to let you fight anymore." I thought for a moment before deciding that I was of no use during the fight.

"Ok, fine." Only about 2 minutes left… Just need to hang in there…

"Sorry, Quincy, I'm not interested in you." Mayuri said before reaching for me again. Uryu, with his speed, appeared right in front me with his bow drawn back.

And so the fight started, but Uryu was barely holding on. That's when the girl stopped Uryu's attack and allowed her captain to attack both her and Uryu.

"Uryu!" I called, but it was no use. I have to do something. Something. He's going to die, but I can't move. My only chance is…

Come on, concentrate, Jess. Feel the power around me and draw it in to form a bow. Now, draw that power in.

Oh, come on, WORK!!!

…please…?

"Now, you can just die." Mayuri said about to stab Uryu.

WOOSH!!!

Mayuri had turned just in time. If he turned a second later, he would've been destroyed. A hole formed where the arrow had missed and went straight though a wall.

Ok, a couple of walls… I think I overdid it.

Wait, I did it! I did it!

What is this I'm feeling? Like I'm about to throw up?

Right then, I started to cough and I felt a warm substance fall down my chin and on the ground. A warm red substance.

No, not again…

My coughing became worse as more blood came up. I collapsed onto my hands and knees, with my bow in my left hand.

"Ah, I see you can use your Quincy powers. But apparently under pressured circumstances. And it apparently causes a ruckus inside you." Mayuri said, interested.

"What do you mean?!" Uryu ordered.

"I mean what I said," Mayuri stated. "Her Shinigami blood and her Quincy blood isn't cooperating, causing her to cough up blood."

"But she was ok up until now…" Uryu thought out loud.

"You are slow-witted. Being a Shinigami is a full time job, unlike that of being a Quincy. You will always have your Shinigami powers, but a Quincy calls for the power around him/her. Because she's now a Shinigami, whenever she uses her Quincy powers, her blood becomes unsettled, fighting inside her, causing injury from the inside out."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Uryu asked, forgetting the fight.

"She has to get rid of that bow for starters," Mayuri was worried as well, but only because he might loose a once in a lifetime chance to test a half Shinigami half Quincy. "You heard me, woman! Get rid of your bow if you want to live!"

My coughing a loss of blood grew. I heard every bit of it. I thought for a moment. Maybe it's a trap?

"Jess, get rid of the bow!" Uryu called, which startled me. I quickly discontinued my practice of gathering spirit energy. Coughing up more blood, it soon started to calm down. So, he was telling the truth.

"Now that's over," Mayuri turned to Uryu, ready to stab.

I smiled. 3…2…1…

As Mayuri went for the kill, flower pedals suddenly flew over and hardened around the sword, stopping it before it reached it's mark.

"Ruhana," I whispered before coughing up more blood.

"My hime, don't overwork yourself." Ruhana stated. There were flower pedals everywhere that formed a body of a woman. She had no face(although she did have a head) and her voice seems to sound melodic and it came from everywhere.

"Please," Ruhana turned to Uryu. "Please watch over my hime. Make sure she doesn't overdo anything." Uryu nodded and slowly picked himself up. grabbing his left useless arm with his right working arm, he ran over to me and sat down next to me.

"Jess, what's going on?" Uryu asked, worried. Ruhana stood there, holding the sword in her hand.

"It's ok," I answered. "It's Ruhana. She's come to help." I then coughed up a little more blood. "I just needed 12 minutes for her to fully awaken."

"12 minutes is a long time to wake up…" Uryu stated while pushing up his glasses.

"Well, when I first started, it was 30. I've been training and concentrating so that I could release her in a shorter time. I've just recently worked it from 15 minutes to 12. I'm actually quite proud of myself." I smiled happily, but it was soon interrupted by a couple of lone coughs filled with blood.

"Jess," Uryu said with his hand bracing my back. "You need to relax and just breathe." Easy for you to say. I'm coughing up blood as fast as I chug chocolate milk. If I lose to much more, I may pass out. We can't have that… I can't do that.

"So I see…" Mayuri stated. "It seems you are made of flower pedals that harden when needed. You have a voice, so you're not being controlled by the girl. So you are independent?"

"I wouldn't say independent," Ruhana said calmly. "Just a being who would do anything for my hime." And with that Ruhana started a barrage of attacks.

"Ha!" Mayuri laughed maniacally. "You're just like that girl. What will change the outcome?"

"Simple," Ruhana's voice said. "I am made flowers and Jesse's emotions. I will always win if she wills it." Continuing to attack, Mayuri found it impossible to actually hurt flower pedals.

"Jess, you ok?" I heard Uryu call. I looked over to him, smiling. I was still coughing, but my blood pretty was much settled.

"Yeah, I will be." I said. I need you to win, Ruhana. I want you to win…

After a while I was able to stand up thanks to Uryu. My excuse to get him to help me was that I needed to be able to dodge an attack if the fight comes anywhere near us. So, he helped me up and stayed close to me so that I wouldn't collapse. I was doing good.

For a little while, that is.

I started to feel really dizzy and my vision was blacking out from lack of blood. Uryu noticed that I wasn't focusing quite well and that my knees were starting to buck in for balance, so he quickly held on to me with his one hand.

"Jess?" He asked. I think he knew what was happening, but he wanted to hear it from me in hopes that I'd be just fine.

"I'm ok," I stated with a small fake smile. "I guess I just really need to sit." Uryu slowly helped lower me down to the ground and I sat there on my knees. I tried hard to focus, but darkness was calling me like some stalker fan-girl of yours that just never leaves you alone and keeps on calling you but you refuse to answer and eventually call the phone company to block the phone number.

No, I can't go right now. I can't. If I pass out, Ruhana won't be able to fight. I have to stay awake. I just have to.

I collapsed.

Great, just great. This is my luck. Kuso.

I kissed the ground on my left, away from the puddle of blood. My hair flew into my face as I slowly closed my eyes to enter a peaceful slumber. The last thing I saw was the pedals floating over to me and forming the sword in my extended left hand. The last thing I heard was Uryu's terrified voice calling out to me.

The last thing I smelled was my Nana's roses that I trim from her. the ones that always found a way to prick me as if I'm a diabetic. The ones that I always loved to smell when I was little. Mmmm, roses.


	8. Enter Hitsugaya!

Chapter 8! Yeah! oh, i was thinkin(I know, shocker right?). I could do a turn back the pendulum for Ayame if yall would like. let me know if you want me to. i'll do it after The whole rescue Rukia thing is completely over and everyone is safe back at home. oh, and let me know how the story's goin', please. I love you guys! 3

Chapter 8

Well, the next while didn't go very well. Once I came too, I think I was only out about a full day or so, I found myself in a cell.

Well, crap in a bucket.

Orihime was here too with Chad. Uryu slept on a bed that I stood by every chance I could.

Why wasn't I there 24/7 if I was locked up? Well, they took me for questioning. When I say 'they' I mean the Shinigami. They weren't that nice, either. I wasn't so nice though, so I guess I deserve it. I did things as childish as stick my tongue out at them to saying words I thought I'd never say in my life. Of course, those were the only words I _would_ say to them. So, I wasn't that cooperative. The result: more pain.

I don't mean to say that they weren't that nice of people. They were kind until I said or did something to cause them to be harsh. Why did I do that, you ask? Well, that is a simple answer.

I didn't like the way they looked at me.

Childish, I know, but they looked at me as if I was nothing. Just dust in the wind. Trash. Worthless. I hated that so much. They also held the look of death in their eyes. It was like their eyes were just begging me to start something.

And I did.

Me being questioned wasn't worthless, however. I learned some new things. Something about some captain named Aizen Sosuke's death, which they believed was us. I know me and Uryu didn't kill anyone and Chad and Orihime would never do something like that. Ganju wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, so I don't think he _could_ kill him. I think Ichigo has the power to beat him, but killing him is something else.

I also learned that Rukia's death date moved forward just about every day. Obviously, someone wants her dead before we rescue her. But who? That 3rd squad Captain, Gin? Maybe. He was kinda creepy and everything, although I have no proof of him being the one pulling the strings.

Another thing was of a girl named Momo. Apparently, she was close to this Aizen(I learned that he was her captain later) and she was the one to find him stabbed by his own sword. How cruel of a death. I heard that she went into a fit of rage because of it and attacked Gin Ichimaru. Serves him right. His probably the one who is pulling the strings. Either that or he has a knack for being at the right places at the wrong times.

…or the wrong places at the right times? …

Well, I had finished being 'questioned' and was about to be escorted back to my cell where I would wait for Uryu's awaking when a boy with white hair walked into the room. He wore the jacket that signified he was a captain. Captain of the 10th division to be precise. That's what his jacket read, anywho.

Behind him was a woman who was very pretty. She was older, with long orange-red hair that fell down her back. She had a very big(and that's an understatement) chest that she proudly showed.

Well, the boy had a talk with the interrogator for a moment before the man nodded and walked out of the room with the other guys standing guard. I sat at my seat a cautiously watched him walk towards me.

This boy seemed different. He did have a since of upper-class about him, but he looked at me as if…as if I was something, someone. His eyes were cold, but they clearly spoke of kindness.

"Hello," he said very formally. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th division. I would like to talk to you, if you are willing to cooperate."

I stared at him for a while before talking. "Kusabana Jesse." And that's all I said. He seemed to be shocked for a moment before quickly regaining his composure. "What?" I spat disgustingly. I was tired of these Shinigamis. I wanted to rescue Rukia and go home with everyone unharmed. Obviously, these guys were trying to cause as much casualties as possible.

"N-nothing. So, you are the child of Ayame Kusabana?" I shot a glare right through him before saying yes. "It's alright. Unlike Mayuri, I have nothing against your mother." I relaxed a bit. I guess this kid ain't that bad.

"I would like you tell me if you killed a man named Aizen." The kid named Hitsugaya said. Man, did he get right to the point. "As you've probably heard, he was killed by his own sword. I, unlike the guys in here earlier, am not trying to hurt you. I just want answers."

I slowly nodded before choosing my words carefully. "Look, me and my friends are here to save Rukia, that's all." There, I gave him an answer without giving the answer that he needed.

"Rukia's death sentence startles me as well. If you could give me some information, then I may be able to help the both of us." The captain stated.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" The woman yelled. "She the ryoka!"

"I know, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya stated dully. "She is trustworthy, however, as well as loyal. Obviously, she doesn't see us as threats of else she would've treated us the same way she treated the Shinigami that was in here earlier. I'm pretty sure I can trust her." He folded his arms in boredom.

Then the captain and his 2nd in command started to bicker.

"Take me with you." I stated while folding my arms like he did earlier.

"Nani(what)?" he stated while looking at me weirdly.

"I'll give you information, as long as you take me with you to search for a way to save Rukia and Seireitei." Both Hitsugaya and the woman named Matsumoto continued to stare at me. "Look, I don't want people to die as much as you. I just want to save Rukia and go. You said so yourself that I'm loyal and trustworthy. Why not put that to the test?"

Hitsugaya chuckled a little. "Fine, but information first." I nodded.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto exclaimed yet again.

"It's ok, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya gave her a cold stare and she became instantly silent. "Ok, first question, did you kill Aizen?"

"No, I'm pretty certain my friends didn't either." I stated without even missing a beat.

"Ok, why do your friends invade Seireitei?"

"Because we are looking for Rukia so we can save her."

"Why?" He's already starting to get on my nerves, but I could tell that it was an honest question.

"Because…" I took a deep breath. "Because, Ichigo wants to save her. I'm here to back up my friends. I'm guessing that Ichigo came here because he feels bad for getting her into this mess. If it wasn't for her, Ichigo and his family would be dead by now, along with Rukia."

"So you hold no ties to Rukia?" he asked once he thought for a moment.

"I don't know her that well, but I know that she is a good person. If the fact that I'm here to help back up my friends doesn't bode well for you, then maybe I could say that I believe that what is happening to her is unfair and I would like to fix that. To aide her every way I can."

"Ok, come on." He stated before turning around and walking to the door. "By the way, we're 'taking you to our cell for further investigation'." He looked up at Matsumoto, who slowly nodded before walking up behind me. I lowered my head down placed a cold stare on my face. If this was going to work, then I need to play the part. We walked out to be instantly stop by the interrogators.

"And where are you takin' this girl?" the man asked, eyeing Hitsugaya.

"None of your business!" I kicked out my hips and stuck my tongue out.

"Why you little bi…" The man was interrupted by the 10th captain.

"I'm taking her to my headquarters for further investigation. There should be no problem with that, right?" Hitsugaya gave a cold stare.

"Sir!" The man exclaimed. "She's a hassle and a fiery female! She'll run once she gets the chance!"

"And you're saying that a captain cannot handle someone like her?" Hitsugaya then asked, slightly angered that the guys comment. The man instantly backed off and shook his no. "Ok, seeing that she is in a Shinigami outfit, then she has a sword, right?" The guy nodded. "Matsumoto, go with this guy and retrieve it. I would like to see it. That will be all."

"Hai(yes; yes sir), Captain Hitsugaya," Matsumoto bowed and turned to the guy.

"But, but, but…" The guy sighed in defeat once he was under the young captains death stares. "This way, please." He pointed in the opposite direction. Matsumoto nodded.

"I'll wait for you at the cell," Hitsugaya told Matsumoto. "I'll give the girl her chance to say goodbye to her friends," With that, he gave me a rough push in the back. I turned around to give another funny face at the man before stomping off.

Once there was no one around, I returned to my normal, happy self. When I felt someone coming by, we resumed our pushing and name calling and such. It was quite comical at times. I would call him "Whitey" and he would get angry and mention that it was Captain Hitsugaya to me. Sometimes, I actually thought he was serious rather than faking it.

* * *

After finally reaching the cells...

"Chad, Orihime?" I called through the cell bars.

"Jess?" Orihime called back. She walked up to the bars. "What are you doing? Did they let you out early?"

"Well," I looked over at Hitsugaya, who nodded signaling to me that it was ok to tell them. "I'm leaving to go and save Rukia. This captain right here, Captain Hitsugaya," I motioned towards him. "Is here to help us. I'm leaving to help him. I sorry I can't bring yall along." I lowered my head slightly.

"Don't be," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Uryu sitting up in his bed.

"Uryu…" I whispered.

"Go and save Rukia," He smiled at me. I don't know, but he seemed different. Usually, I could feel his power, but now I can't. As if my power sensor was broken. He also looked different.

His glove was missing.

"Thank you, Uryu. Orihime. Chad." I bowed politely to them.

"Go get them!" Orihime giggled as she smiled.

"Good luck." Chad said in his calm voice.

"Be safe, Jess," Uryu added while smiling.

Sniff. I think I'm actually getting worked up. It's such a…emotional…moment.

I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry. …

"Captain Hitsugaya," Matsumoto walked up to us with Ruhana in her hands. She held it gingerly, being careful not to drop it or anything.

"Let's go," Hitsugaya said quietly. I nodded at him.

"I won't let yall down this time, I promise." I said. I'm going to get stronger. I'm not going to lose another fight.

"Jess," Uryu's voice called as I was about to walk off with Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. "Don't use your Quincy powers. Don't…don't do that again, promise?" This wasn't like Uryu and I knew it. Something was up.

I turned around and smiled at him as I held my hand up. "Promise. I'll only use it in really emergencies and if I have no other choice. Even then, I'll be quick about it, now that I have an idea of what's happening to me." I turned around to face my exit and Hitsugaya. "Get better, ok? We'll meet up again sometime later. Until then, see ya." I walked off behind the youngest captain of all the captains.

Well, we got out safe, and Matsumoto handed me Ruhana(reluctantly, I must add). "How does you zanpakutō work? What's it's name?" Matsumoto asked.

I placed Ruhana on my back. "Her name is Ruhana. As for her power, you will probably see it if we get into battle." Matsumoto gave me a stern look. "Look, it's hard to explain. I haven't seen many other swords like mine." Another stern look, expect this time it was from Hitsugaya. "Ok, if it helps any, that guy I fought, uh…Mayuri! He said that mine was independent unlike most zanpakutō. But then Ruhana responded saying that my emotions and sheer will can win the battle."

I remembered it like it was yesterday…

"_So I see…" Mayuri stated. "It seems you are made of flower pedals that harden when needed. You have a voice, so you're not being controlled by the girl. So you are independent?"_

"_I wouldn't say independent," Ruhana said calmly. "Just a being who would do anything for my hime." And with that Ruhana started a barrage of attacks._

Just exactly did that mean?

_"Ha!" Mayuri laughed maniacally. "You're just like that girl. What will change the outcome?"_

"_Simple," Ruhana's voice said. "I am made of flowers and Jesse's emotions. I will always win if she wills it." Continuing to attack, Mayuri found it impossible to actually hurt flower pedals._

Geez! Nothing makes since anymore! Ah, I'm so confused!

"Here we are, Central 46." Hitsugaya said before placing a worried look on his face. "Here I will appeal to the court in hopes of saving Rukia." We left Matsumoto to keep guard outside and walked inside and looked around to see everyone dead.

"How cruel." I muttered to myself as I walked around with my eyes wide. I even felt myself to begin to shake. "So many lives, people, dead."

"They've been dead awhile," Hitsugaya noted. "The blood is dry. They've been dead for more than a week." I gulped. Someone had to be strong to kill 46 people and no one even know about it. And someone was still around, I could feel it.

"Blossom, Ruhana" I whispered. Instantly, my sword and sheath vanished into pedals and floated down to the ground gently. Hitsugaya gave me a questioning look.

"Just in case," I said while placing my hands on my hips. He looked like he wanted to protest, but decided against it. After all, how could I fight if I had no weapon? At least, that's what he thought.

I continued to look around away from the dead bodies. Those things were creepy. I never want to see a dead body like that again.

There was a door that was wide open, so I walked into there. I girl laid there, close to death. She, unlike the other bodies, was injured recently.

"Captain Hit…" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth. I instantly went to elbow whoever was behind me. Instantly, the person let go of me to jump back. It was that guy, Gin Ichimaru.

"Nice to see ya again, Ms. Kusabana." The guy gave a fox smile. I'm not gonna give the guy a chance again.

"Ha!" I ran to kick him. He didn't use his sword on me, he just blocked. I never made one hit. He pulled out his sword.

It might have been my imagination, but it was getting colder.

"Shoot to kill," The small sword straight for me. knowing that the girl was behind me, I jumped back and grabbed the girl before I tried to run off. Unfortunately, he managed to catch my lower arm, pushing me back into the other room.

"Ahhh!" It was pretty painful. Hitting that wall. The sword piercing my skin. It all seemed in slow motion. I managed, thankfully, to keep a hold of the girl with my other arm and was holding her around her waist.

Gin called back his sword and it pulled back, drawing blood as it went.

"Hinamori!" in seconds, Hitsugaya stood in front of me, looking at the girl in my arms. "Momo…" he whispered. Momo? So this is the girl that fought earlier?

"You should pay attention in a fight," Gin said when he shot his sword at us. Without thinking, I jumped in front of Hitsugaya and pulled my arms up forming an "X" so that I could protect myself. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. That's when I felt the wind blow past me, and no stab. I opened my brown eye before my blue one to see a wall of hardened flower pedals protecting me.

"Ruhana…" I was one confused girl. "It hasn't even been 10 minutes!"

"That's right, my hime. I am not fully awake." I heard her voice said in my head rather than out loud for everyone to hear. "But, you can control my flower pedals. It's harder to do, but it's stronger. After all, our combined powers are stronger than just you or just me fighting my hime."

"Then what do I do?" I asked quietly to myself. Hitsugaya stared at me. To him, I was talking to myself.

"Then feel that urge to protect. The will to live. The determination to win. And the rest will come naturally." The melodic voice spoke in my head.

"Ok, here goes nothing." I took a breath in before closing my eyes and concentrating.

"The urge to protect. The will to live. The determination to win." I muttered to myself as I focused on those things rather than what was going on around me.

"Closing you eyes won't help in a fight," I heard Gin say behind me. I could feel my senses heighten as my heart raced. I heard the wind being pierced by the singing metal sword. I felt the feeling of impending doom coming to me. I saw the darkness that would follow that.

…I smelled victory.

My body without me thinking bent down, avoiding the sword by inches. My hands flew up, grabbing the wrist with the sword while my other hand made contact with Gin's chin. That, my friends, was the coolest uppercut I've ever done. Ever.

Gin looked stunned, so I took that chance to fold my arm I just punched with and elbow him across the face, this time giving him the chance to fly across the room.

And he did fly all the way across the room. And that was one big room. Gin grabbed on of the desks and landed on his two feet and the free hand on top of the desk, next to the dead guy who used to sit at that desk all the time. My smile grew as I felt the power flow through me. It felt good. There wasn't even any pain in my arm where Gin stabbed me earlier.

'That should wipe off that smirk off that fox faced captain.' I thought to myself. When I saw Gin's face, however, he was smiling like he usually did.

"A fiery girl, eh?" He said while standing up straight. "I like it, don't you, Aizen?" Aizen? Wasn't he dead?

"Quite a fighter, I must say," a voice called before a man appeared behind Gin. He had nice brown hair with some of it in his face. He had glasses placed a devious smile on his face.

"Aizen, you should be dead!" Hitsugaya called while holding Hinamori. He apparently, was watching her since I pretty much ditched her earlier. Aizen smiled. I wasn't about to give this guy a chance. I instantly threw my hands up and then pointed at him. The fallen pedals rose and went straight for Aizen and Gin. They both jumped out of the way. Gin stood in front of me while Aizen appeared behind me.

"Can't use those pedals of yours now, can you?" Gin asked with a smile. I jumped up and tornado kicked him in the face, knocking him off balance. I then turned around and threw a punch at Aizen and then a hook kick to the ear. I flipped back and my hands gripped Gin's shoulders as I passed by. I, using the momentum I gained, took Gin with me and flung him into the ground creating a crater where he laid.

Aizen appeared in front of me and I took that chance to palm strike him in the stomach before punching him in the face and then his chest with my other hand and then ending with crescent kick on his shoulder, creating another crater where he laid.

I smiled and looked over at Hitsugaya to see him fighting thin air.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" I called as I ran over to him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing!" Hitsugaya called as the room dropped below zero instantly. "I'm fighting Aizen, what do you think!?" He then yelled bankai, and then the room became colder(sadly, yes that was possible) and ice wings and a tail formed on Hitsugaya with purple flowers over him. His arm with his sword was covered in ice.

Hitsugaya's feet left the ground as he charged at…at me. Oh no!

I just barely escaped, but not without injury. My left leg was caught in the crossfire, freezing over completely. Oh, I don't like the cold at all. I can't feel my leg. And I think it's turning blue…

"Captain Hitsugaya!" I pleaded. "What are you doing! It's me, Jesse!"

"Don't play any tricks on me, Aizen. How could you hurt Momo like that!? She loved you, trusted you!" With his fit of rage he aimed at my chest and charged in at me. I tried to get up, but the ice was preventing any movement.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Please, you have to listen! I'm Jesse!" The blade was cold and sharp, cleanly yet painfully piercing right through me. My eyes widened as I tasted blood in my mouth. Hitsugaya's eyes went from pure, cold hatred to worried instantly.

"J-Jesse?" He almost whispered. "I…I thought you…you were….Aizen…" I felt my body going numb from the ice cold metal stuck in my chest. I just sat there in shock at what just happened. We heard a maniacal laugh in front of me(behind Hitsugaya), so we looked over to see Aizen and Gin.

"You, fell for it, Hitsugaya-kun. How naive. My sword creates the perfect illusion, and you didn't listen when Ms. Kusabana said she wasn't me." Aizen said very calmly. "Now, I must be on my way." And he and Gin took his leave.

* * *

"Jesse, I'm so sorry." Hitsugaya said after he couldn't feel Aizen's spiritual pressure.

"I'll be fine," I said slowly. "Just…just get your sword out of me."

"You'll bleed to death!" Hitsugaya complained.

"No, she won't," A woman said before entering into my vision. Behind her was another woman with purple hair. The older woman had a captain jacket with sleeves on and a braid in the front. Her face was a soft and kind one. "I'll take care of her, Hitsugaya-kun." She nodded over at the other girl and the purple-haired girl walked up to Momo to heal her injuries. The captain walked up to me.

"Please remove your sword, Hitsugaya-kun." She asked kindly.

"Captain Unohana," Hitsugaya whispered before nodding his head. "This is gonna sting a little." Before I had a chance to say anything, he pulled his sword out, causing instant pain. I bit my lower lip to keep myself from screaming. Instantly, the woman named Unohana went to work; she healed me quickly. Soon, I was back of my feet as if nothing ever happened.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya." I said with my head down. I was disappointed in myself. I should've been stronger. "Come on Ruhana." Ruhana appeared right in front of me, stopping me from leaving.

"My hime, I won't let you run into harms way with that attitude." She scolded. "You and I both know that our power is effected by your emotions. Thinking of such bleak things before going into battle is unacceptable. Now, then, I want you to rethink this. You're alive and well, thanks to this Shinigami lady. You managed to put up a fight with a captain level Shinigami. You've caught onto techniques quickly and used them to your advantage." I looked up to see Ruhana's blank head made of feathers. "You are a smart girl with the power to beat anyone if you so chose. Now, what do you say?" Her voice softened at the last sentence. I gave a soft, yet determined smile.

"I say let's go save Rukia." I boldly stated.

"Good," Ruhana said somewhat relieved. "I'm going to run ahead and help out the others in battle. That will leave you unprotected, my hime."

"No," Hitsugaya stood up. "I'll protect her, I promise."

"Thank you, kind sir. Now, I must be on my way. Good luck, my hime." Soon, the flower pedals flew out of the nearby exit which was a small crack in the wall.

"Let's go, Captain Hitsugaya. I've got friends to protect." I said with a smile. He nodded at me. "Thank you, ma'am. I really appreciate it." I bowed at Unohana. And with that, I began to sprint out the door and almost ran into Matsumoto's fight with some guy with blond hair that kinda gave him the emo look. Just ever so slightly.

"Just go on without me!" She yelled before releasing her zanpakutō.

"Let's go. She'll be fine." Hitsugaya said quietly before running off.

"Good luck, Ms. Matsumoto…" I whispered before leaving to chase the young captain.

* * *

"I can feel Ruhana." I stated to Hitsugaya. "She's up on that mountain." I pointed up at the said mountain.

"That's the execution grounds," the boy said. "Rukia should be up there by now…"

"Nani(what)?" I picked up the pace. "I've gotta get there!" So we ran as fast I could go. I'm pretty sure Hitsugaya wasn't having any trouble keeping up with me. Heck, he wasn't even breaking a sweat! But I guess he takes the whole protection thing pretty seriously. But, why? Why protect me?

Just how well did Hitsugaya know my mom?

I probably shouldn't be thinking thinks like this right now. I need to focus on the oncoming fight. I can feel it. I can feel Ruhana fighting. I don't know how and I can't explain it, but I can just feel it. I think we're connected even at this distance. I can feel it. She's getting tired already. I'm getting tired.

Come on! Gotta keep going! Can't give up now!

"You're slowing down," The white haired captain spoke.

"S-sorry," I said between breaths. "I…I think…Ruhana…she's having a hard time fighting…and her exhaustion, along with mine…is finally taking a toll on me…" I wonder though, if I get injured, will it hurt her as well? And vice versa? I need to see just how "connected" we are… later, of course.

We finally made it to the site, and when we did, the first thing I did was fall onto one knee panting like a dog…without the tongue hanging out.

"We….Made…It…." I said between each painful breath. She's really fighting up there. I never knew how taxing Ruhana's release could be on me. Especially when we're doing two different things at once.

I'm ready for a nap right about now, but I don't think now's the time for that… Well, darn.

"Jess!" Uryu came running up to us. Hitsugaya looked over towards the guy by just barely tilting his head and glancing to the side. Uryu looked slightly shocked, but happy anyway.

"Uryu!" I managed to say. "Not…to….sound…ungrateful…" I stood up and took a deep breath. "But what are doing here? Shouldn't you….be…fighting…?" I trailed off as I noticed something different about Uryu.

"I…I lost my Quincy powers." Uryu said to the ground. That's what was different. I couldn't… I couldn't feel any power.

"It was that glove, wasn't it?" I asked while walking up to him. "During that fight with Mayuri, right?" He didn't answer, but I knew I was right. "It's ok." I smiled and bent down to get a better look at Uryu's face.

"You lost your Quincy powers, but that doesn't make you useless." I smiled at him before making a comical pose. "Besides, that just means you now have more time to train me to be a better Quincy!"

Uryu looked up, somewhat shocked. "Jess, after I learned what you powers do to you, I don't think I want to train you to become a Quincy." I giggled slightly.

"Silly! I'm a Quincy for a reason! I got these powers for a reason! I've got to learn to use them, to control them, and to kick butt with them!" This earned a small smile from Uryu. Then there was a small crash off at the top of the execution grounds. I looked over there and became serious.

"And who knows, I might need as much power as I need," I said to Uryu while looking at the mountain. I looked at him while smiling. "I'm going ahead to help Ruhana. I sent her ahead a while ago. Take care till I get back, ok?" He nodded and I ran off.

* * *

3rd POV

"Thank you," Uryu said to Hitsugaya. The young captain was surprised to hear this coming from a Quincy like Uryu that _despises_ Shinigami's.

"For what?" the young prodigy asked.

"For protecting Jesse. Thanks." Uryu said while still staring at the place Jesse just was.

"No problem. It was least I could do for Mrs. Ayame." The white haired boy stated. "I don't think she would've been too happy if I just left her own daughter in that cell. She would've wanted me to protect her. She is a lot like her mother. She'll grow to be strong, just like _both_ her parents." Hitsugaya put emphasis on "both" to show that he had nothing against the Quincy.

"How do you know Jesse's mom?" Uryu then asked. Hitsugaya looked at Uryu then back towards the grounds where everyone was fighting at.

"She…Mrs. Ayame was the previous captain of the 10th Division." With that, Hitsugaya ran off after Jesse, leaving Uryu in shock.

* * *

Back to Jesse…

"Oomph!" I cried as I hit the ground. I was fighting Gin Ichimaru again while everyone else was handling Aizen. He definitely was holding back earlier.

"Can't really do anythin' without that zanpakutō of yours, can ya?" Gin asked with a smile. I stood up and wiped some blood off my now busted lip. Ruhana was busy helping Ichigo, who at the time was in some intense battle with god only knows who right now. I know Ruhana was having a rough time, I could feel the pain. She was actually being injured.

"I'm not done yet!" I ran towards Gin again.

"Tut tut, Ms. Kusabana. Ya know it's no use runnin' straight for me." he shot out his sword, but this time, I was ready. At the last second I jumped landing on top of the sword and still running. Man, I've got skills I didn't even know I had!

"I was reaching the end of the sword, so I jumped and round house kicked at Gin, who blocked with his free hand. I then followed with a punch, which hit him in square in the face.

"I understand now," He said after standing up a couple of feet away from me, wiping his new busted lip. "Most people gather their spirit energy into their sword, but because you don't really have one, you instead place that extra energy into you arms and legs, making them incredibly strong." He chuckled a little. "A hard technique to do, I must say, but you seem to do it unconsciously. This is gonna be fun." Oh, how I would love to wipe that smug fox look off his face.

"I think Ayame used the same technique. Tell me, did she teach ya to do that?" Gin asked kindly. She, truthfully, did.

* * *

Flash back…

"Good job, sweety!" A woman said. She looked just like Jesse except she was older looking and had breasts the same size as Matsumoto, or even bigger if possible. Both her eyes was brown and her voice was softer. Her hair was up in a pony tail with the flower pin Jesse wore in the band that held her hair up. Her hair was brownish red.

"Mommy! I did it!" a younger Jesse said happily. She wore clothes that most American girls wore. Her hair was down and short, just barely touching her shoulders. She looked no older than 5 or 6. She stood behind a small dent in the ground by a forest.

"Yes! Good job!" The mother said. She picked up the young Jesse and placed her on her waist. "I think that deserves ice cream, don't you?" She poked the young girl's nose playfully.

"Yeah! Ice cream! I want cookie dough ice cream! Can I mommy? Can I?" the girl was practically jumping up in down in her mother's arms.

"Oh, course, dear. I'll call daddy and he can meet us at the ice cream shop, how's that?" The mother said with a smile.

"Yeah! Daddy's coming! Daddy's coming!" the girl jumped out of the woman's grip and danced around her mother while singing "Daddy's coming! Daddy's coming!"

"Jesse, dear?" The woman said.

"Yes, mommy?" the girl stopped dancing and looked at her mother's stern face.

"You do know to use that technique only when you're in trouble, right?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good, now let's go get your father and go get some ice cream!"

"Yeah!" the girl started to run, but tripped and fell on her face, causing a giggle from the mother. It didn't phase the girl, as she was soon up and skipping again.

End of Flash Back…

* * *

And here I am today. Mom always told me to stay out of trouble the best I could, yet, even now, I seem to just run straight towards it.

"Haaa!!!" I cried as I charged at the 3rd captain. Like I said, straight into trouble. At the last second, Gin shot his sword at me, piercing my right shoulder and pushing me back. Soon, I could feel nothing under my feet. I looked down to see that there was no ground under me, not unless you count the ground that's 100s of feet below me! I squealed and Gin chuckled before pulling his sword out, leaving me in the air.

I seemed to hover in the air for a moment before my instant decent. Before the ledge passed me, I caught it with my left hand. This isn't good. Although I'm a left handed fighter, my strongest hand is my right hand! Of course, my shoulder's been injured to where I can't use my right arm.

I will never you the phrase "Just hangin'." ever again in my life.

"I think I'll leave ya there," Gin said as he smiled down at me. He kicked dust into my eyes before walking off. "Good luck, Ms. Kusabana!" he called over the cliff.

Ah, think Jess, think. Calling for help is no use, people are too busy fighting. Uryu's at the bottom of the cliff, but by the time he reaches up here, I'll probably slip.

Oh pickles, I'm screwed.

"Jess!" I heard Uryu's voice call below me. _Way_ below me. Great, now he just reminded me that I'm afraid of heights! "Just hold on, Jess! I'm coming! Hang in there!" He yelled up to me.

"Easy for you to say!" I cried down at him. Yes, I'm mad again. I'm mad at myself to lose yet another fight. I'm mad because Ruhana, where ever she is right now, is getting injured. I'm angry at Gin for stabbing my good arm! And finally I'm _really_ angry cause I have a headache and the sounds of battle ahead of me are not helping at all!

"Ok, Jess, just….just think positive." I whispered to myself. Ok, I'm still alive, that's good. Gin could've just killed me right here, but he didn't. Also, Uryu did notice me, so help is on the way.

…and that's about it… wow, I think the bad outweigh the good right now.

Well, this is fun, just hanging on for dear life, with one arm injured and a headache to boot.

I know! I'll do something to keep me off task! How about a game?

Uh, well, ok… what to do?

"99 bottles of sake on the wall. 99 bottles of sake. Take one down and pass it around, and 98 bottles of sake on the wall." I began to sing to myself. This is gonna take awhile.

* * *

Awhile later…

"53 bottles of sake on the wall. 53 bottles of sake. Take one down and pass it around, and 52 bottles of sake on the wall." I sighed. This is taking way too long. my arm and hand is sore, and I was tired of passing around sake 46 bottles ago…

Suddenly, the wind picked up and a hole was forming in the sky. Whoa. How often do you see that? Wait, where's my camera?

The wind grew some more to where it actually was harder to keep my grip.

"AHHHHH!!!!" I squealed as the wind started to fly around me. I saw a yellow light come from the hole. Something was happening, that's for sure.

I can't…hold…on…any…longer…

"Jess! I'm almost there!" I heard Uryu scream. Took him long enough! Then, my hand slipped. Oops.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed. At the last second, I felt Uryu's grip tighten on my hand stopping me from the fall.

"I've got you, your ok…" I said to me. He was holding me with one hand while keeping his balance and holding a nearby rock with the other.

"Thank god, Uryu. You saved my life." I breathed out.

"Don't thank me yet. I still have no way to pull you up." He said with a hint of worry in his voice. "If I let go of this rock then we'll both fall." The wind started to pick up more and I could see the two guys, Aizen and Gin, along with some other guy in the yellow light. The hole closed with them in it and then it happened.

Uryu lost his grip on my hand with all the wind.

"Jess!!!" Uryu called as I fell.

"Ahhh!!!!!" I started to scream again. I was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

And falling some more.

"My hime!" I saw the pedals flying around me.

"Ruhana!" Then I got an idea. "Ruhana, return to your unreleased state!" Ruhana, instantly understanding, pulled all the pedals into my right hand to form the sword and sheath. I quickly unsheathed the sword and dug it into the rock wall.

"OOOUUCHHH!!!" I screamed out in pain as I felt my already injured arm being pulled out of it's socket from the sudden stop. When my sword stopped sliding down, I felt the ground below me. Too close for comfort. If I was only a second later…

"Jesse!" I heard Ichigo calling as he quickly ran up to me. His outfit was slightly different and his sword was now slimmer and all black.

"Ichigo," I gasped before falling into his arms.

"It's ok, you're gonna be ok," Ichigo comforted me as I started blacked from the pain. "Hey, don't you dare fall asleep! Jess!"

"Sorry, Ichigo. I can't" I mumbled into his chest.

"Jess! No, please! Stay awake! I'm going to get help now!"

No answer.

"Kuso!" Ichigo cursed before leaving to find help.


	9. Not as determined as I once was

Chapter 9! Sorry it took so long! for a couple of days, my mind went blank and i didn't know what to write. I hope i've redeamed myself alittle by making the chapter a little longer! ^.^

**Oh, i need to know if yall would like a turn back the pendulum for Ayame. If you don't tell me, then i just won't do it. Please let me know ASAP!!!**

Chap 9

"She'll be ok, right?" A voice asked.

…Go away, I'm trying to sleep…

"She's be just fine," Another said.

"I didn't ask you, Uryu!" the first voice yelled.

…No respect for the injured…

"You seem pretty worried for her, Kurosaki." The second voice said.

"Of course I am. She's my friend!" Anger could be heard in the first guys voice. "Why _aren't_ you worried?"

…Please be quiet so I can sleep…

"I know she's ok. She always is." The second voice spoke quietly but obviously with anger. "She always believes in us, even when we don't believe in ourselves. Why don't we believe in her for a change?"

I can't take this anymore. "I'm trying to sleep. Can't yall keep it down a little?"

"Jess?" Both people asked. I finally opened my blue eye(which was closest to their voices).

"Mmm?" I said before opening the eyes completely and jumping out of the bed. "Oh. My. God." It finally hit me. I was in a fight with Gin Ichimaru. Uryucame to save me and then his hand slipped causing me to fall.

"Oww!" I cried as my right arm started to hurt.

"Be careful, the wound was deep." I didn't notice it at first, but there were _three_people in the room: Ichigo, Uryu, and the fourth division captain, Unohana. Unohana was the one talking to me.

"Oh," Was all I could muster to say. I looked away.

I lost, again. I told myself I wouldn't lose again. I lost twice. "Sorry," I mumbled quietly, mostly to myself.

"Sorry?" Ichigo questioned.

"For what?" Uryu asked, just as worried as Ichigo.

"I…" I started. I felt uncomfortable pouring out my feelings in front of a person a hardly knew. Seeing this, Unohana nodded before leaving. "I lost, I'm sorry." I looked away from the two dumbstruck guys.

"Jess, that's no reason to be sad." Uryu tried to comfort me.

"So you think you're weak, so what?" Ichigo stated, which shocked me. I looked up at him. "Then just get stronger. Simple as that." My shocked expression turned into a soft smile.

"You're right. I over reacted." I looked out the window. "Did…did we save Rukia?"

"Yes, we'll be returning back to the real world as soon as chaos settles down here." Ichigo proudly stated.

"I see," I stated without looking away from the window.

We sat in awkward silence for a while. Then came a soft knock and the creaking of the door. The three of us turned around to see the young prodigy standing before us with his lieutenant behind him.

"Mayuri wants to see you." He stated rather dully. At this, I unconsciously tightened my grip on the white silky bed sheets. Hitsugaya saw this and a look of curiosity could be seen in his blue-green eyes.

I jerked my head around back to the window and folded my arms. "Well, you can tell him that I'm not gonna be his little test subject."

"It's about your condition." Hitsugaya said quickly, causing both Uryu and I to look at the young kid with wide eyes. "His exact words was," He took a deep breath. " 'I may have a temporary cure to her problems so that she can continue to be a Quincy without repercussions.' " I almost fell out of the bed when I heard this.

"Nani(what)? Wait," Ichigo gave a lost look while looking from Hitsugaya to Uryu to me and then back towards Hitsugaya. "What problems?" he asked.

"My Quincy powers are a little…" I looked for a good word to use. "A little…uncontrollable." I giggled nervously at my comment. I then looked at Hitsugaya. "Fine, I'll go," I said, causing Uryu to jerk his head towards me. "But, please, don't make me go alone."

"Jess, you can't be serious?!" Uryu cried.

"I'm quite serious, Uryu," I shot him a sideways glance. "If he has a way to her me train as a Quincy, then I'll at least try."

"But, Jess…" Uryu said. I turned my head to get a better look at him. I could see Ichigo's head bouncing back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match.

"Uryu, I told you, I was givin' these powers for a reason. I should use them to their fullest extent." I stated with a soft smile.

"Aren't….aren't you scared at all?" Uryu asked. To be honest, I didn't expect that from him, but I answered it anyway.

"Of course, but I can't let something or someone stop me because I'm scared. If I did that, then I would've never walked into that cannon. I would've never gone to Soul Society with yall. I would've never fought hollows. Heck, I probably would'venever even got on that plane back then when my parents were taking me back to live here in Japan." I stated with enough enthusiasm that I looked sort of like Orihime for a moment.

"I'll go with you, then." Uryu said after a moment of silence. He was reluctant to let me go, but he wasn't bound to just stop me. Not after that speech. Go me.

"Me, too." Ichigo stated while standing up.

"Nani? You don't even know what's going on!" Uryu yelled, quite annoyed.

"That's why I'm coming." Ichigo said in between his clenched teeth. He then took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm going because I want to make sure Jess is ok, but I'm also going to learn more about her condition."

"But still…" Uryu tried to protest, but I calmly stood up, which silenced them both.

"Thank you, Uryu and Ichigo. I appreciate the help." I said with a kind smile. "Let's go." Hitsugaya nodded before walking off with me behind him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ichigo and Uryu give each other a death glare before walking off in an huff. I couldn't help but giggled at their immaturity. I could barely hear Hitsugaya say something about "Bakas(idiots)" and "Immature Brats" and such, which caused me to giggle even more.

Hitsugaya realized that I overheard him(somewhat) and he sent me a glare and asked me why I was laughing. "Oh, nothing." I said with a smile. For some reason, my hand had grown a mind of its own and reached out and ruffled his soft snow-white hair. "You just reminded me how cute you are." I said with a motherly tone.

Matsumoto gasped and then covered her face in her hands(of course, not after giving me the "see-you-in-Rukongai-after-Hitsugaya-kills-you" kind of look). Ichigo and Uryu were shocked at first, but then Ichigo burst into fits of laughter while Uryu just lifted his glasses with a weird smile on his face; he was obviously holding back a laugh.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, shot a glare at me(look at it this way: if glares could kill, I would've disintegrated at first glance) that sent shivers down my spine. Behind his cold eyes, however, I could see a hint of shock in his eyes. Heck, I was shocked at what I said.

That's what my mother would've said if she was here. She's started to rub off me.

"I'm not a little kid that needs to be mothered." Hitsugaya grumbled. He instantly turned around and muttered something. The only thing I caught was "Ayame" and "never forgive".

I instantly noticed my error of my ways along with Hitsugaya's soft spot. "I apologize, Captain Hitsugaya. I didn't realize what I said until I said it." I said with a smile. He just gave a "humph" before deciding to walk off towards the 12 division once again.

* * *

In the 12 division…

"I've examined your abilities a little more," Mayuri calmly stated while I stood at a good distance from him(good enough to defend or attack…). He snapped his fingers and the woman from earlier, whose name was Nemu, walked up and held up a book with pictures in it.

"It seems that you cross has the Quincy curse on it." At this, Uryu let out a soft gasp. "Of course, to you, it's probably more of a blessing than a curse." He added.

"Beg your pardon, but what's a…Quincy curse?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well," Mayuri said before snapping his fingers again. Nemuopened her picture book and a picture of a happy bunny(poorly drawn) was in the center of the page and there was blue dots all around the page. "You may know this, but Quincy cannot summon spirit particles. Their Quincy cross does that. What makes the Quincy different from humans is the fact that they can control the spirit particles quite well and form bows with them."

As Mayuri said this, Nemu flipped the pages. With every page turn, the blue dots got closer until it formed the shape of a bow. Then, on the next page, there was a vampire bunny(probably meant to be a hollow) and the happy bunny was shooting a blue arrow at the evil bunny. Mayuri then continued. "A Quincy curse is where the cross repels spirit particles rather than gathering them, causing the owner to draw in the spirit particles themselves. For most Quincy, this task would be next to impossible. However, because you are also a Shinigami, it was only extremely challenging for you."

"_Only _extremely challenging?!" Ichigo's words were dripping in sarcasm.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" I asked, completely overwhelmed by the story.

Mayuri held out a pill bottle full of pills. "These pills cancels out the Quincy curse temporally. Swallow them in battle and you will be able to use your Quincy powers, without coughing up blood, freely."

I reached out slowly for the pills. I opened the bottle and there was a white and blue capsule pills inside. "There is one problem." Mayuri calmly stated. "You can only swallow one every 30 minutes or else you're overdose yourself. The pill will last a total of about 5 minutes."

"Is there any place I can try them?" I asked. He pointed over towards a room with a glass wall and a target at the wall adjacent to the glass wall. I nodded and turned around, but Uryu grabbed my elbow as I was about to leave.

"Don't worry," I grinned at him, known full well that he was about to protest. "I'll be fine. I have you, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya if something happens. Thank you for the concern, but don't worry so much." He slowly loosened his grip so I could walk past.

"You need to worry a little more," Uryu quietly muttered to himself. At least that's what I think he said. I didn't bother to say anything, though.

I walked into the room and the door shut automatically, making a clicking sound. The room was quiet and plain, like one of those line up rooms in a police station.

"This room is special," Mayuri said over a microphone in the previous room. He stood next to the glass along with Ichigo and Uryu. Hitsugaya stood a little further behind with his hands crossed.

"The room is designed to measure the spirit pressure. If it becomes to great for you to handle, then the room should start to suck out the spiritual energy." Mayuri stated. Then he looked away and murmured quietly. "Of course, it sucks out the oxygen in there as well,"

"Nani?!" the three boys screamed through the microphone, forcing me to cover my ears.

"Hey, it's still a new device I've created." Mayuri protested.

"I guess I better control myself," I stated before popping a pill into my mouth. I instantly felt different; more powerful then ever before.

"HAAA!!!" I held out my hand and instantly the blue particles formed in my left hand. It looked as though it formed faster than Uryu's did.

"Oh…my…" I heard Uryu's voice through the microphone.

"Impressive." Mayuri's voice called.

"What? What happened?" Ichigo looked from Uryu and Mayuri to me. Hitsugaya watched with sudden interest.

"What?" I asked as I stared at my new bow I had formed.

"The spiritual particles…" Uryu started.

"They gathered at such an alarming rate." Mayuri pointed out.

"Jess, you ok?" Uryu asked, looking through the glass to see me.

I gave him a questioning look. "Yeah, I feel great. Why?" Mayuri and Uryu exchanged "The glance". "Nothing's wrong, right? I'm not doing something wrong?" Needless to say, I freaked. I stuttered and faltered while they just looked at me.

"J-just shoot an arrow." Mayuri stuttered. I froze and looked at him with curiosity. "Just do it." He commanded. I shrugged my shoulders and aimed an arrow at the target.

I pulled the string and released the string. The blue arrow left a dent in the wall were the center of the target stood. I was shocked at this. My arrow wasn't even half as strong as before when fighting Mayuri.

"_Now, you can just die." Mayuri said about to stab Uryu._

_WOOSH!!!_

_Mayuri had turned just in time. If he turned a second later, he would've been destroyed. A hole formed where the arrow had missed and went straight though a wall._

_Ok, a couple of walls… I think I overdid it._

_Wait, I did it! I did it!_

"What…in the world?" Mayuri stated. I looked over to the window.

"What? What's wrong? Did I do something?" I am about to cry in fear right now.

"Your strength…" Uryu looked at me with wide eyes. "Is like nothing I've ever seen."

"Of all the Quincy I've researched, I've never seen a Quincy to fire an arrow that powerful before."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at me. "I don't understand."

"It means," Mayuri started. "Unless you have a death wish, don't make this girl angry."

"Humph," Hitsugaya said while _trying_(very poorly I must add) to act as if he didn't care. His eyes gave it away, honestly. They were filled with such curiosity.

I let my bow disintegrate to nothing as a walked out of the room. As soon as I took a step out, everyone's eyes shot towards me.

"What did I do now?" I said while squishing my brows together.

"Your…your spiritual power is…so strong." Ichigo said while taking a good look at me. "Why didn't we notice it before?"

"Well," Mayuri started. "The room, along with the rest of the building, is made so that only the people in the room can feel the spiritual pressure of others." He looked back into the room. The target was now smoking from the dent in the wall. "That wall is made of the probably one of the strongest materials ever made."

"So, causing a dent would be like?" Hitsugaya asked. Uryu looked over at Mayuri for an answer as well as I did.

"It would be like, like breaking through hundreds of layers of brick walls in the real world." Mayuri answered, quite shocked. "It was stronger than the shot she fired before."

"Oh," I stated before looking at my hand. It feels so…warm. I could still feel the warmth the spirit particles gave my on my hand. "It's…it's…" I then looked up with a smile. "It's so cool! Now I can use my Quincy powers, thanks to you, Captain Mayuri. Thanks." I think I saw a tint of red on his cheeks.

"I think," I looked at my sword. "I think I need to train with Ruhana. So, if you don't mind, Captain Hitsugaya, could you show me to a good training ground?" I looked over just in time to see Hitsugaya nod.

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" I said while grabbing both of their wrists and walking out with Hitsugaya. I then realized that Matsumoto was missing. When I brought this up to the young captain, he blew it off saying that she's probably out drinking and flirting.

"Hey, Ichigo!" We all turned around as if all of our names where Ichigo and looked at the tired Renjistanding before us. "Hey, Rukia told me to find you." Ichigo nodded and told us to go ahead, so we did.

Hitsugaya led us to the training grounds near the 13 division. That's where I met Ukitake, the captain of the 13 division. The same division Rukia is in. "You're welcome to the training grounds." Ukitake said with the usual smile on his face. "It is nice to finally meet you. You will never know how much I appreciate you helping Rukia. Ayamewould be proud." I gave a small nod and a thank you I left. Hitsugaya left as well, so it was only me and Uryu.

"Hey, Uryu…" I looked at him while twisting my shoes in the dirt at the training grounds(which was at the bottom of a cliff) "Could you help me? I know you don't have your Quincy powers anymore, but you can still teach me, right?"

"Sure." Uryu said with a small smile.

* * *

Couple of hours later… in 3rd POV

"Ukitake," Hitsugaya called over to the other captain.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun." The older captain patted the ground next to him. "Come to see Jesse's training?"

Hitsugaya sat next to Ukitake and looked below him. The area was pretty much destroyed. It had been past 30 minutes since the last use of the blue and white pill, so Uryu was training Jesse with the bow. Uryu was right behind her helping her draw the bow back properly by holding her hands the way it's supposed to be.

"A lot like Ayame and Kiyoshi, eh?" Ukitake smiled at the couple.

"Humph," Hitsugaya watched the two below very intently.

"If forgot how close you were to Ayame." Ukitake looked over at the younger captain. "She was a kind and strong."

"She looks just like Mrs. Ayame." Hitsugaya stated with a far away look. "It's enough to haunt you," he sighed and he once again focused on the field.

Jesse was trying to properly draw the bow herself now. It was harder for her because her elbow had to be parallel to the ground and she had to draw at a certain point from the bow. To her, it was a very stiff way to draw the bow. The way she usually drew it was more relaxed.

"It is," Ukitake sipped some of his tea. "But it shows how much she respects her mother." He then sighed himself. "It's almost as if she can't let Ayame's death go." He then looked over at Hitsugaya. "It looks like you haven't either, eh?"

"Humph," Hitsugaya turned away. "When I find the hollow that did that to Mrs. Ayame…" he trailed off while still thinking of all the painful things that were to befall the hollow who was unlucky enough to mess with the female Shinigami.

"If memory serves me right," Ukitake looked into the emerald eyes that was the young prodigy's. "Ayame was more like a mother to you than a captain, right Hitsugaya-kun?" Ukitake laughed a little. "I remember when she used to ruffle your hair and tell you how cute you were!" Hitsugaya was angry with a tinge of red in his cheeks. Ukitake laughed until he coughed.

So, Hitsugaya's glaring was strong enough now to cause Ukitake to cough? Naw, probably just his sickness. Or was it?

"To tell you the truth, I was close to Ayame as well," The older captain stated. "She used to come and have tea with me and give me some advice whenever I needed it. Before me, she used to be the one everyone went to for some sound advice."

The younger captain sat in silence for a moment.

Jesse was now surprised at how much more accurate her arrows were now that she was properly holding the bow.

"I don't understand, Ukitake." The young captain gave a sigh. "No mere hollow could've killed Mrs. Ayame. Even when she was pregnant, she was strong enough to take out about 3 hollows at once."

"I questioned that for a while myself." Ukitake took a thinking pose. "No normal hollow could take out a captain level Shinigami that easily." He looked over at Jesse, whose five minutes were up, so she decided to take up training with Ruhana.

"There had to been some reason she gave up so easily." Hitsugaya slowly hypothesized.

"And isn't it awkward?" Ukitake claimed. "You, I, Unohana, and Urahara was the only ones that knew she was hiding in the USA. She was attacked just after she came back to Japan with Jesse and Kiyoshi."

"Weird indeed." Hitsugaya slowly agreed.

"Hmm, looks like Uryu's taking a break," Ukitake noted. Hitsugaya, for the umpteenth time, focused on the ground below him. Jesse, panting and sweating, stood there training herself to control the petals while Uryu left to sit down at a good distance.

"You should go spar her, Hitsugaya-kun." The older "shiro(whity)" spoke. "She may look weak, but I've been watching her. She has the determination to win. Along with her strength." Hitsugaya sat there, not moving.

"Well, I'm probably needed somewhere, so why don't you go have some fun?" Ukitake smiled before standing up and taking his leave.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I panted as I once again summoned Ruhana. I was worn out, but I wasn't going to let that best me. And I was progressing, too. My archery skills increased to about 90% accuracy(from about 75%). Also, I'm able to fully awake Ruhana in about 6 minutes. Within that time, I can almost fully control the petals. That is, if no one breaks my focus.

WHOSH!!!

I had jumped just in time to miss whatever was coming in my direction. I rolled a little until I could place my hand on the ground and push off. I did a couple of flips back and landed quite a distance away. As I did this, I managed to get bruised in a couple of places. I wonder if these guys know what Advil is? Probably not.

"Not fast enough." I held my breath as I felt cold steal touch my back. By the voice I knew it was Hitsugaya. A smirk then grew on my lips.

"You would think that, right?" I dropped down and lifted my foot up, back kicking the sword away from me. I planted my hands on the ground and twisted around while spreading my legs, making it a kick. The pedals had caught up with me and were now copying my spinning motion. I could see Hitsugaya's priceless face through the array of flower pedals as he caught a glimpse of my smile.

"Let's go, Ruhana." Ruhana fully woke and was now standing next to me.

"Hai(yes), my hime." Ruhana nodded her faceless head before taking a fighting stance.

"Two against one is hardly fair." Hitsugaya pouted.

"So is ambushing me, Captain Hitsugaya." I argued. "Prepare yourself, I've gotten better." And with that, I charged off with Ruhana flying next to me. We ran for each side, but at the last second, we switched. Hitsugaya, knowing that striking flowers was kind of useless, swung his sword horizontally at me. I crouched and tried to trip him, however he caught on and jumped, only to be stopped by Ruhana who appeared behind him and side kicked him right back towards me. I stood there, watching him come towards me like a fallen star. At the last second, I did a spinning hock kick causing him to fly towards the giant rock wall. I stood there and watched in awe as the dust gathered around.

Maybe I used a little too much power?

A chain came from the midst of the swirling dust and dirt. I raised my arms up to block it, acting on instinct only. Unfortunately, the chain wrapped around my arms, keeping them in their X shaped block.

I spoke too soon.

"I've gotten stronger, too." The dust cleared just enough for me to see a small smirk on the young captains face. I felt a tug on the chain, so immediately planted my feet into the ground and pulled back. I felt the chain respond in my favor, pulling Hitsugaya towards me. He seemed to fly from the dust, but with his sword(ice glazed over the sword forming a dragon with red eyes) ready to strike. He had let me win our tug-a-war so that the power would draw him closer towards me.

At the last second, I fell down and kicked my opponent in the chest, causing him to continue to fly at the same direction except faster. I noticed the error of my ways when the chain tugged at my arms. I was flung away with Hitsugaya towards a rock wall.

Hitsugaya recovered and skidded to a halt while I passed him. Luckily for me, the chain wasn't quite long enough to reach the wall. I landed, ungracefully, inches away from the wall. The chain loosened it's vice grip enough for me to untie my self. I took that chance to throw the chain back at Hitsugaya, using his own weapon against him. He caught the chain, as I expected he would, and readied himself. That was all the time I needed.

"I win," I whispered in Hitsugaya's ear. I stood behind him with my sword resting at the front of his neck.

"You used the time I used to catch by chain to call Ruhana and get behind me, eh?" Hitsugaya almost seemed amused at my improvement. "You have such a great gift. A gift that reigns over all other gifts. Determination." Well, that wasn't expected. Yet, so familiar…

* * *

Flash back

"Sweety, what's wrong?" The older woman looked down at the young little Jesse.

"I…I…." Not being able to hold it in any long, the young child bawled into the older woman's chest.

"Shhh," The woman calmly stroked the girl's hair. "It's ok. Just tell mommy what's wrong."

The girl cried into her mother's chest for a moment. After awhile, her crying subsided, giving her the chance to talk.

"Steven….he…he said…that I wasn't special. That I had no gift." The girl took a deep breath. "Mommy, I want to prove him wrong! I really do! But…" The mother took notice of the child's red cheeks.

"Ah, Steven didn't mean it." The young girl turned around to see a man standing at the door. His hair was blackish blue and his eyes were that of a bright sky blue. He was tall(at least for the child's standards) and was slim and quite fit. He wore a black suit with a tie. He looked so... majestic and cool.

"Daddy!" The girl ran from her mother's arms straight towards her fathers. The male dropped his brief case and with a quick sweep he pick up his child and spun her around in the air.

"And how's my baby girl?" Even with the suit and tie, he no longer looked a business man, but a devoted, and very thrilled, father. He placed a kiss on each cheek before setting the young girl down.

"Daddy, Steven was mean to me!" The young girl pouted as her mother came up behind her to welcome her husband home with a kiss.

"Was he now?" The father questioned with a smirk on his face. "Then why do you hang around him, Jesse?"

"Kiyoshi!" The older female protested while putting a hand on her hip. Jesse, knowing that her mother only called her father by his name around her when she was angry, backed away from line of fire.

"Ayame, I think our little girl has a little infatuation." The male gave a warm smile. "I think it's cute." He gave a soft laugh. After that, not even his wife could stay mad at him.

"Mommy?" The little girl tugged at her mother's dress. "What's an…infratuition?" The mother giggled and placed a kiss on top of the girl's forehead.

"Infatuation, Jesse. I means you care for someone." The mother spoke while choosing her words carefully.

"I care for you and Daddy. Does that mean I have an…Infatuation…for you?" The girl made a weird face as she tried to say her new word correctly. At this, her father laughed.

"No, that just means you love us!" He said as he knelt down to her size, along with his wife, and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Oh, ok!" The little Jesse giggled slightly. "But why does Steven always pick on me? Is he right?"

"Now, Jesse," Her mother started to scold, but her instead of a lecture, Jesse was pulled into a tight hug. "You have such a great gift. A gift that reigns over all other gifts. Determination."

"Detearamision?" The young girl questioned while tilting her head in her mother's embrace. Both her parents laughed a little and the young child could feel her mother laugh. It was some what comforting to the girl.

"Determination, Jesse." Her mother corrected.

"It means that you don't ever give up." Her father spoke up. "It's a good thing."

Her mother let go of her and the girl looked up at her parents' happy faces. Her father ruffled her hair again before taking off his bracelet with a cross on it placing it around the his child's skinny wrist.

"Don't you ever give up, Jesse. If it's what you want, then go for it. With everything you have."

End of Flashback

* * *

"I win." Hitsugaya claimed as he stood behind me. I could feel the cold tip of his sword barely touching my skin. I dropped my sword. I hit the ground with the most hollow sound I've ever heard.

"I fold." I said while lowering my eyes. I heard Hitsugaya sheath his sword behind me.

I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I guess I'm not as determined as I once was.


	10. Light at the end of the tunnel?

* * *

Chapter 10 is up! Sorry for the long wait, been reading other stories and homework and band stuff. Hope it's any good. Oh, and still no takers on the Turn back the pendulum stuff...

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!! anything thing writin in bold print is in the English lang.! This takes place in Japan, which means that they speak Japanese!!!!!!!!! Just lettin you know!!!!**

Ok, with that said, let's get started. ^.^

Chap 10

"You know you didn't have to walk me home, Uryu." I said as I walked down my street to Nana's house. Urahara said that he sent my body and Tessai there, so I was heading over there, in my Shinigami outfit; no one being able to see me except Uryu.

"It's no problem at all, my house is not far from here anyway." Uryu stated quietly. Uraharahad dropped us both off at my Nana's house before dropping anyone else off. I found the secret key(that was hidden in a loose, hollow brick on the side of the porch) and unlocked the door.

"Tessai?" I called as I walked in. I walked into my Nana's bedroom(remember, my Nana is on a trip to I forgot where) to see…

"What are you doing to me?!" I screamed when I saw Tessaion top of my body withthe blankets both of them....uh us... ewww. "I better be dressed in the clothes I wore before I left or else…" I said quite angrily.

"It's alright, Miss Jesse. You body just felt so…cold. So I thought I'd warm it up." Tessai said. After shooing him off my body, I jumped into my body and opened my eyes.

SLAP!!!

"Whew, it's good to be in my own body again." I said while stretching. There was a red hand on Tessai's right cheek the size of my hand. I stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Thank you, Mr. Tessai for watching over my body while I was away. I shall see you later!"

"But, Miss Jesse, there's something…" SLAM!!! The front door was closed and Tessai was left in the house.

"Geez, people these days," I spoke irritated. I walked up to my door to see a note taped to it.

"What's that?" Uryu asked, I gently untapped the paper and opened the paper.

_Little kitty, little kitty,_

_Little kitty had nine lives._

_Little kitty got trampled by a school kid,,_

_Now little kitty only has eight lives left. _

_Little kitty, little kitty,_

_Little kitty had eight lives._

_Little kitty got hit by a bicycle,_

_Now little kitty only has seven lives left. _

_Little kitty, little kitty,_

_Little kitty had seven lives. _

_Little kitty got caught by the big dog,_

_How many live does little kitty have, Jesse?_

I read the small poem once more before crinkling it in my hand before Uryu could read it.

"Thanks for seeing me to my house, Uryu." I spoke as calm as I could, but I think, no, I know Uryu saw through my ruse.

"What's wrong, Jess? What did that letter say?" He reached for my hand and I quickly retracted it causing a concerned look from Uryu.

"It's… it's nothing." I said before placing the paper behind my back. That's when Uryu did something I didn't expect.

Uryu, grasping my wrists, forced the paper ball out of my hand. "Uryu! Give it back!" Uryudodged all my attempts to retrieve the paper while reading it.

"Jesse? What is this? This poem?" Uryu asked questionably.

"Just…just a poem," I quickly lied. Please go away. I don't need you here right now.

"Excuse me, ma'am. But is this guy bothering you?" a deep voice asked sarcastically. He let out a low and deep chuckle as both Uryu's and my eyes widen in shock.

"Who…" Uryu started to ask, but the cold round metal in his back told him to do otherwise. "If you shoot then everyone will hear."

"They always have silencers." I told while looking down sadly. Too late. I'm sorry for getting you into this mess, Uryu.

"Kei's been waiting for you," The man said darkly. "What took you so long, Kitty?"

"Don't call me _that_, Brutus." Yup, the same man that beat the crap out of me a while back. I then felt a warm breath on my neck as the man whispered to me.

"What's wrong with that name, Kitty?" I would've punched him if it weren't for the circumstances. "Well, let's go inside and see Kei, eh Kitty?" He snickered. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my nickname given to me by Kei so long ago.

We opened the door and inside was Kei and a couple of his goons. And my house was a mess! You know how long it tookfor me to keep this house clean!? Oh, those guys are in for it. I mean, if I can survive a captain level Shinigami, then I can beat up an ex-boyfriend, right?

"Why, hey there, Jesse. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" No I can't. I can't do this. My knees started to buckle as Kei walked up to me. I knew I was in for it. Unlike Shinigami, my ex-boyfriend knows what buttons to press. And he has a bargaining tool: Uryu.

"What do you want, Kei?" I asked coldly. I was scared, but I wasn't about to show it.

"Temper, temper, Jesse." Kei waved his two fingers back and forth. "What ever happened to my little kitty I knew from long time ago?"

"She lost one of her 9 lives and learned the error of her ways." I retaliated.

"Always find a way to land on your feet, eh Jesse?" He said while circling me. "Your just like a cat. A cute one."

"One with sharp claws," I growled.

Keithen grabbed my long hair from behind and pulled my back painfully. "If I recall, you always liked you hair at waist length while in a pony tail." He said while I heard a knife being unsheathed. "Personally, I think you'd lookcuter withit short." And with that, he chopped at my hair.

I fell forward and fell to the ground on my knees. I could instantly feel the weight of my hair lifted off my back. I turned around to see over ½ my hair in Kei's hands. "Why did you do that?!" I cried out to him. I liked my hair that way. In fact, ever since my mother died, I would cut my hair any other way. It was a way to remind myself of her, I guess.

"Cause I know you like it that way." Kei gave a dark laugh.

"Why you little…" I stood up and started to aim a kick at him when he stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kei said while pointing to Uryu. One of Kei's goons had a gun poking Uryu's back. I instantly lowered my guard and collapsed and fell onto my knees.

"Jess," Uryu tried to walk to me, but the gun prodded itself deeper into his lower back.

"I wouldn't go to Kitty if I was you," the guy said before laughing a little at my sad expression. I looked out into space.

"I get it now. The poem. The little kitty, that was you?" Uryu asked me.

"Ha, read the poem, eh?" Kei gave a laugh while looking at my expression.

"It's true then?" Uryustared at me with a lugubrious look.

"Quite," Kei answered. "Ha! I remember a time when she begged me to call her little kitty!"

"Well, I don't want you to anymore," I hissed while still looking down. Both my fists where clinched and my knuckles where white.

"Well, how about we go upstairs and…" That's when I noticed something. Gunpowder. Then there was a cry outside. "What's going on outside?" Suddenly, my front door was forced open and in came the person I least expect.

"Let her go, Kei." A boy called. He pointed an accusing finger at Kei.

"I-Ichigo?" I choked out. "What…What are you doing here?"

Ichigolooked at me with a smile. "Tessai tried to warn you that there was somebody at your house. When you stormed off, he left to go see Mr. Hat-and-Clogs. When I overhead what was going on, I ran over as fast as I could. Good thing I came, eh Jess?"

"Kurosaki?" Uryu looked at Ichigo.

"Ishida, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked once he noticed the Quincy's presence. "Better question, why didn't you protect Jesse?"

"Kind of tied up here." Uryu said from his clenched teeth.

"Shut up, ok?" Ichigo and Uryu looked over towards Kei to see me being held by Kei with a gun at my head. "I'm serious, don't make a move." I could feel tears swell up in my eyes as the gun touched my temple.

Ichigo and Uryu froze and they watched Kei take a step back. "Uryu, Ichigo." I managed to cry out. "Please, let them go." I begged Kei. "I'll do anything. Just let them go."

"And let them tell the police? I don't think so." He then aimed the gun at Ichigo. "You know, little kitty, it will be hard for me to explain to that old woman how your house caught on fire and killed you and your two friends." I gasped in fright while more tears came down.

"Any last words?" He whispered in my ear. I looked up at Ichigo, who gave a small nod.

"Yeah," I answered. "Duck." Then I smacked his arm away from Ichigo. The gun fired and just missed Uryu by inches(it would've hit if he hadn't ducked and the guy behind him hadn't moved). Although it didn't make a sound when it fired, it did however, make a sound when it buried itself into the wall behind Uryu and Ichigo.

I grabbed Kei's arm with the gun with my left hand while I turned and elbowed him in the stomach with my right. Then I made a fist with the same right hand and back handed him, causing a painful "crack" from Kei's nose.

After that, I grabbed him by his left shoulder and pulled him into my powerful left knee, which hit him square in the chest. I pushed him away and turned on my right leg and jumped and tornado kicked him.

Man, that was cool. There is now real way to describe just how cool it was. It was like some kung fu video that wasn't cheesy.

Keihit the wall and then the floor with a loud thud; the gun sliding under the nearby couch. I could hear Ichigo and Uryu handling Kei's other goons behind me. I turned around to help when I felt something grip my left leg and pull my down.

I fell face first into the ground, cursing as I went. Then, pain hit me in my foot that made want to yelp in pain. I bit my lower lip to suppress the scream that wanted to escape my lips while I flipped myself over to see what had happened.

Blood was staining my carpet. Keihad stabbed me with a knife in my ankle.

Using my pain-free leg, I kicked Kei in the face. I then hit the nearby table leg and knocked over the cord phone. I then picked it up and dialed 911(Japan has a 911, right? I hope so…)

"911, what can I do for you?" A woman spoke.

"Please, there's these bunch of gangsters harassing me and my friends. Come quickly, please." Even though I sounded scared and desperate, I had a smirk on my face.

"Where are you ma'am?" The woman asked calmly.

"109 Karakura Road(A/n: Cheezy, I know...). Please hurry." I pretended to cry into the phone.

"Police are on their way." The woman spoke.

"Thank you!" I gave a small sniffle. Then I hung up and turned to face Kei, whose face had lost all color. I stuck my tongue out at him and began to attempt to stand up.

"I know you too, Kei." I said happily. "I know you and the cops get along _very_ _well_." Well, things were about to go for the better. At least that's what I hoped.

"OW!" I cried as a bullet dug itself into the back of my right arm. Tears fell unchecked as I cursed and cried out of pain. Stupid silencers. I would've been able to dodge it if they weren't so dang quiet. Of course, everything around me was in chaos, everyone yelling and crying while Ichigo and Uryu was kicking butt and taking names.

This whole time I wasn't paying any attention to Kei while he stood up and grabbed his knife.

"Look out my hime!" I heard Ruhana shout in my head. I turned just in time to see Kei stab me in my lower stomach.

"I've had enough of you running around with other boys, Jesse." I whined like a little puppy as he twisted the dagger in my stomach. "If I can't have you, then no one will."

"Jess!" I heard both Uryu and Ichigo call me. I felt the dagger twist again in my stomach and I cried out again.

Everything became dizzy and blotchy as Keiclenched the weapon in me. I slowly placed my hand on top of his in an attempt to remove the weapon, but I was too weak to do so. I tried my best to stay conscience as I heard Ichigo and Uryu fight there way towards me.

I soon heard running boots and I figured the police was here. I knew so because Kei finally let go and backed up.

I collapsed and I could feel strong arms catch me. "Jess, don't leave, ok?" It was Uryu. "Stay awake, please." It might have been my vision, but I think he was crying. I saw men I didn't even know run past us to cuff Kei.

"I need an ambulance here now! An injured girl is on the site. Two stabs and a bullet wound. Again, I need an ambulance here!" A man I didn't even know yelled into his walkie talkie.

"Jesse, come on, stay awake!" I then looked a Uryu. Well, the best I could.

"I…I can't… Uryu." I struggled to say.

"Yes, yes you can." Uryu stated quite harshly. "Look at me, Jess. Focus on me, ok?"

"Uryu…" I tried to protest. I could hardly talk and think, how can I focus on him?

"Jess, please, don't die." He begged. Die? I was dying?

"I…I won't die." I said as calmly as I could. "I promise. I won't die." Then I gave him the best smile I could under the circumstances. "I…I just need…a nap." I said while trying to close my eyes. Uryu then turned my head to face him.

"Please, Jess. Don't go to sleep. No, Jess!" Even though my vision was fading, I could see his head vigorously shake. A gave a small laugh, which turned into a cough filled with blood.

"I've been through worse than this!" I said reassuringly. With that, my senses gave in and I fell out of consciousness.

"Jesse!" Uryu cried out as the ambulance pulled up at my house.

* * *

I sat at the river that was right off the street. There was no one there but me.

"**I'm so…alone. Everyone here is different. Japan is different**." I spoke in English.

"Hey, who are you?" I turned around to see a boy with orange hair. "I've never seen you around before. What's your name?" I tilted my head in curiosity. I couldn't understand him. He was speaking Japanese.

"**I don't understand**." I spoke kindly. It was then his turn to tilt his head in confusion. I pointed at myself and smiled. "**Jesse. Jesse Kusabana**."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The boy spoke while pointing to himself.

I pointed at the boy. "**Kurosaki**?" He nodded his head slowly. "**What a funny first name."** I giggled softly while leaving my new friend lost.

"What are you saying?" the boy asked in his foreign language.

"**America**." I stated, not knowing what he said, but I thought maybe he'd understand where I came from. "**English**." I spoke softly, hoping he would understand.

"You're from America?" he asked. I tilted my head again. The only word I caught was 'America'. "And you speak English, right?" then he looked at my confused expression.

"You" he pointed at me. "Speak" he placed his hand in front of his mouth and did the universal sign language for 'speak'. "English?" I nodded happily. I actually understood him.

"**There you are, Jesse!**" A woman spoke as she ran up to me. "**Me and your father have been looking for you!**" she lectured in English. I dropped my head in shame. "**It's ok, sweety. Just don't do it again, ok?**" She said. I perked my head up happily and said yes.

"**Mommy, looky! I have a cute friend!" **I cried out while running to him.

"**Ah, I see**." The mother spoke. "**He** **_is_** **quite cute**." She walk up to the orange haired boy and bent down to his level. "Hello there," She spoke in Japanese. "Thank you for looking after my daughter." She motioned towards me. "You see, we just came from America and she doesn't know Japanese yet."

The younger Ichigosmile and nodded. "It's no problem!" He looked over at me. "She welcome at my house any time if she has trouble with making friends and such. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. My father owns the small clinic down the street. You can't miss it. Drop by any time." He said with a smile.

I couldn't tell what he was saying, but I smiled and nodded anyway. "Well, how sweet of you. Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki." My mother spoke. My mother than looked at me. "**Come on, sweety, Daddy is looking for you still. We'll see Ichigosome other day. Now wave goodbye."** My mother began to walk off. I ran up to the boy and placed a small kiss on his cheek before running to my mother and waving while screaming goodbye.

* * *

Heh, that's when I first met Ichigo. But why am I thinking about that now?

* * *

"Class!" A woman tapped a ruler on her desk to get attention. "This is KusabanaJesse. She comes from America and is still learning Japanese, so be sure to be nice and make friends withher." The class gave a 'hai' as I smiled kindly at the class.

"Why don't you just sit next to Ichigo. He'll help you out if you have any trouble." The teacher spoke kindly. I nodded and made my way to the back of the room next to my friend. 'Finally, in elementary school! I'm so happy' I thought as I restrained the urge to just hug my new desk.

RING!

"Hurry up, Jess!" Ichigograbbed my wrist and we ran all the way outside and sat at a table witha bunch of people already there. "Hey, guys! This is Jesse, she just came from America." A girl withorange hair looked at me with wonder.

"America?" She ask. I nodded my head slowly. "What's it like in America? Is it different?" no one ever asked me about America before.

"That's Orihime." Ichigopointed to the girl that just talked to me. She gavea soft wave, forgetting about the questions she asked me earlier. "That's Keigo Asano," Then Ichigo pointed to a weird kid who seemed to be gawking at me. It was actually quite awkward.

"That's Tatsuki Arisawa," The girl next to Orihimewaved. I almost mistook her for a male.

"And that's Chad," He pointed to a guy quite tall. It kind of startled me, but just by the look in his eyes I could tell he would never hurt me.

As I walked to the table to sit down and a ball came flyin and hit me in the head. "**OWWW!!!! Man, did that hurt**!" I turned on my heel to see a couple of kid snicker as they saw me in pain. "**Why those little..." **

"Jess..." Ichigo called out to me. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I was fuming slightly, but I was trying not to take it out on innocent people.

"You're speaking English again." He stated.

"Oh, sorry..." I said while scratching the back of my head, which hurt.

* * *

That's when I first met Ichigo's friends, who soon became my friends as well.

…what's going on? Why am I thinking about these thoughts?…

* * *

"Hey, there cutie." A boy looked at me as I was walking to class.

"Hey, your that American girl that transferred in elementary school, right?" I nodded slightly after stopping. "Well, this is middle school now. Maybe you should have someone to…."

"I'm sorry, but I already have friends to watch over me. But thank you though." I turned around to walk off, but the guy pushed me into a locker.

"I wasn't done, now was I?" I collapsed to the floor and wiped the blood off my now busted lip. I slowly stood up, but the guy grabbed my by the collar of my uniform.

"I didn't tell ya to get up, either." He tossed me to the other side of the hall. My bag fell and opened up, pouring out books and a special journal.

"Well, look. It looks like a diary." The other guy pointed out. The first guy picked it up and opened it.

"What?! Is this in English? Spanish?" He tossed the book at me, which hit me smack on the forehead. It then hit my lap with a soft thud.

"What are you guys doing?" Ichigo walked up to me started to pick up my fallen books.

"Kurosaki, you're….you're…" The boys stuttered as they saw Ichigo give a deadly glare at them.

"Yes, I'm Jesse's friend. Now if you don't mind, go." Quickly, the boys scrambled away.

"Jess…" Ichigo tapped his foot on the ground and waited for an explanation.

"Uh…Ichigo…I'm sorry." Although you could understand my Japanese, there was an accent to it that let you know that I wasn't from here.

"Why did you let those guys beat you up? Tatsukitells me you're one of the top kids in your division with her in karate. What's wrong?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"I…" I bowed my head in shame. "I just don't like fighting outside the dojo, that's all… and besides, my life isn't in danger or anything."

"It's ok, Jess. Just…Just don't let those punks beat you up again, ok?" Ichigo patted my shoulder.

"Ok." I nodded my head. We heard the bell sound, so we began to walk to class. "Oh, are you coming over for dinner tonight?" I looked over at him. "Mom will love to have you over."

"Will your dad be there?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he's gonna be working late, again. Why?"

"Something's weird about him. I don't know, just a feeling."

"Oh."

"I forgot about Karen's game. I can't go tonight, sorry Jess."

"It's alright. I'll just go to the game with you. If that's ok, that is." I began to blush a little, but Ichigo was completely oblivious to it.

"Sure." Ichigo smiled at me.

"Kurosaki, Kusabana! Why are you late?!" the teacher lectured us as we walked into the classroom. Bothme and him gave each other a glance before smiling and taking our seats.

* * *

That was just days before my parents were killed. I was so different then. Peace loving. Man did that change.

Now, though, I realize how much Ichigo affected me. When he was around, I felt stronger, like no matter what I did, it would be okin the end. He gave me confidence to stand up to other people when I normally wouldn't. Heh, he also taught me to be a little more aggressive, although it didn't sink in until my parents' deaths.

* * *

Uryu, wanna come and eat lunch with us?" Ichigo asked just as the bell rang. Uryu? Who's Uryu?

"No thanks, Kurosaki." Oh, that's Uryu. I never knew him in person, but he seemed like a nice guy. I had to admit, he was kind of cute. In his own little way.

I decided that I should introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Kusabana Jesse! Pleased to meet you." I held out a hand, but he didn't take it.

"Ishida Uryu." I calmly said before looking up at me. "How do you know Kurosaki?"

I tilted my head slightly. "What…what kind of question is that? Well, he's my friend."

"How did you meet him?" He asked kindly.

"Well…" This guy was asking personal questions, so I thought I'd mess with him. "I was being chased by souls of the dead who obviously didn't like me and found me and fought them off with a samurai sword and saved my life. I owe him one!" I giggled slightly while both boys eyes widened.

"I'm just kidding!" I said while holding up my hands defensively. "We've been friends for a while. He was the first person I talked to when I came to Japan." Both boys seemed to sigh in relief.

"What, did you come your freshman year?" Uryu asked.

"Nope, I came while I was still in elementary school." I said with a smile.

"Hmm." Uryu lost his interest. Of course, that made me a little mad. What did he want me to answer?

"Well, have a nice day, Ishida." I said while slightly fuming. I grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him off.

* * *

Heh, I remember that. That's when I first met Uryu. I hated him then. …now, what do I feel?…even I know anymore…

* * *

"The Quincy was considered a threat to the Shinigami and they almost caused an apocalypse…"

"An apocalypse!?!?!?" I was stunned. They seemed like such good people. Why would they cause an apocalypse?

"Yes," Uryu pushed his glasses up again. "So the Shinigami decided to exterminate us 200 years ago. I am the only survivor now. At least, that's what I thought." He then, for the first time since the story started, he looked at me.

"So," I hypothesized, "Then the Quincy hate the Shinigami and vise-versa? How cruel." I might be a fighter, but I couldn't stand death.

"Cruel is an understatement." Uryu stated. "My Grandfather was killed because of the Shinigami. They could of saved them, but they didn't! He was attacked by hollows and the Shinigami didn't come till after he was dead." I could tell that telling this story was hurting Uryu; it was hurting me too. Even so, Uryu didn't even cry. My eyes were watering as I could just picture what he went through. It was so similar to me. Maybe it's just a girl thing to cry when something bad happens, I don't know…

* * *

I felt so bad that day I asked about the Quincy… I know it hurt Uryu so much…

* * *

"What are you thinkin' about, Jess?" Uryu asked after he finished his food.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. "Hmmm?"

"What are you thinkin' about?" Uryu asked again.

"Just….stuff…" I answered looking away again.

"Stuff…like?"

"Just…stuff…" I gaveone big sigh before continuing. "Stuff, like the Soul Society…" I looked back at him. "Stuff, like how we are going to save Rukia. Stuff, like what can I do to help, _if_ I can help that is... That kind of stuff."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that." Uryusaid as he walked up to me and sat down next to me. I gave him a curious look. "You know, 'if I can help that is…' don't say that. You can help out Ichigo and the others out."

* * *

My friends are such motivational speakers…haha.

* * *

I stepped outside the dressing room with the rest of the women(and gay guys) and immediately saw Uryu sitting at one of the tables that was towards the back corner and had only one chair.

"What can I get you, sweety?" I teased as I took out my notepad as if I was taking his orders. He looked at me angrily at first, then it became a stunned look.

The Black cat uniforms are all black. We had a shirt that only covered what they needed to cover(So my whole belly was exposed) and it had a V neck. My left arm was bare and my right arm had a black sleeve similar to a kimonos. Then I was wearing a black skirt similar to the school's uniform except smaller(If that was even possible). I also had a black cat tail that swung every time I walked. I had high heels(which were very uncomfortable and the reason why my tail swung a whole lot more than I would if I just wore normal, comfortable shoes.) On my head was a black cat ears that pulled my bangs back. My flower pin was in my right cat ear and my hair was down. I had my cross necklace on along with a white choker that had silver spikes on it.

"What? Too stunned?" I teased as Uryu kept on getting redder and redder.

* * *

I must say…that was funny. I enjoyed every moment of it...

…Is it me, or all these memories all the "bookmark" memories? Ya know, the memories you remember like it was yesterday. The memories you cherish and think about every now and again…

* * *

"Here, let me help." I turned around and saw Uryu.

"It's ok, I've got it." He didn't listen however. Soon, I could feel his hand brushing the blood from my left eye.

"Can you open your eye now?" he asked. I opened it with no problem and looked straight at him.

"Hai, thank you." I said. He stared at me for one moment. "What?" I asked.

"You're eyes…" He started.

"I know, they're different. That's why I keep one of them hidden under my hair."

"No, they're pretty." Uryu corrected me. I froze at this comment. People always made fun of my eyes. There was only three people besides my parents who saw my mismatched eyes and never once made fun of them. Those people were Nana, Ichigo, and Orihime. Only one person did say they were pretty.

"You shouldn't hide one of them like that." He said while smiling.

* * *

Maybe I'll do that now that I _forcefully_ got a hair cut…

* * *

"Here I go!" I yelled as I ran towards Mayuri. I punched with my right arm followed by a left round house kick. Soon, a barrage of kicks and punches came towards the 12th captain. "HAAA!!!!" I screamed while kicking and punching. There was a couple of flips and jumps that I ended up adding so I wouldn't get hit and so I would add momentum and power. The captain continued to block and such, hardly ever attacking.

"Jess!" Uryu yelled. I heard him yell and pulled back quickly. Doing a couple of flips and landing next to Uryu. I placed my hand on his hand that held the bow and lowered it. "Jess…" Uryu repeated.

"Let me handle him. At least for right now. Just watch closely." I continued to watch Mayuri. He instantly understood and reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Our fight withMayuri…it was so hard, for the both of us. Uryu lost his Quincy powers because of it. Maybe if I wasn't there and he didn't have to protect me, then maybe he would still have his powers…

* * *

"It's ok, you're gonna be ok," Ichigo comforted me as I started blacked from the pain. "Hey, don't you dare fall asleep! Jess!"

"Sorry, Ichigo. I can't" I mumbled into his chest.

"Jess! No, please! Stay awake! I'm going to get help now!"

No answer.

"Kuso!" Ichigo cursed before leaving to find help.

* * *

That's when I passed out after being attacked by Gin…

Hey, I can see something! Is it another memory. No…

It's a bright light. …So far away. I turned around and looked, but I saw nothing. Like I had my eyes closed. I turned back around and looked at the light again. Cuffing my hands over my mouth I screamed a 'hello'. My voice came back to me a 100 times. As if I was in a tunnel.

"A…light at the end of the tunnel…." Realization then hit me. "AH! I'm dying. No! I'm going to towards the light. That's like sealing my death wish. A wanna go back! I wanna go home!" I began to cry like a little baby. It all made since now. I saw those memories because I was dying. I can't die! There's so much I haven't done!

Wow, I expected that I'd die when I was ready. "Whoever's up there!" I pointed above me. "Come on. I'm not ready to die yet…" I collapsed onto the floor and looked down. "Please, don't let me die. So…so many people are counting on me right now. If you won't do it for me, then let me live for them." I felt a tear hit my hand. Suddenly, the darkness faded into a beautiful meadow… I looked around for a moment, wondering where I was.

It then began raining. I looked up at the sky, the grey and dark sky. Rain fell onto my face and mixed with my salty tears.

"Don't cry, my hime." I knew that voice by now.

"Ruhana…" I sniffed and turned around to face my sword in her true form.

"I don't like it when you cry, my hime. It rains here when you cry." The angelic woman bent down and wiped my tears from my face.

"Ruhana…why did Mom and Dad die?" I asked. I knew she probably didn't know, and I felt like the way I did when I was younger asking the hospital why my parents wouldn't wake up. I knew the truth, but I didn't want to face it.

"They…they were killed." I looked up at the woman. "By arrancars."

"A-arrancars?" I gave a curious look while wiping my eyes from any left over tears.

"Hollows who gained Shinigami powers." Ruhanastated while standing up. I, too stood up and dusted myself off. The rain stopped with my tears and it was only cloudy.

"They're powerful, my hime. I wouldn't go up against them until you've at least achieved Bankai."

"How do I achieve Bankai?" I asked while taking a step in towards Ruhana. The flowers felt squishy as I stepped on them.

"You'll achieve it when you are ready." Ruhana said before turning into a bunch of pedals and leaving me here.

"Hey, hey! Wait!" I called. I tooka couple of steps, thinking I could chase her, but I instantly knew that would be impossible. With that depressing thought in my mind, I fell on to my knees in the meadow.

"Come on, Jess. Gotta wake up." A voice called.

"Uryu?" I stood up again and looked around for my friend.

"You have to wake up, Jess." He called again. That's when I began to run, screaming his name as if I was a mother searching desperately for her son. Suddenly, a light overwhelmed me and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't go blind.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I opened my eyes to look at the beeping machine next to me. My heart rate. I'm in a bed. A hospital bed.

"I'm alive." I whispered. Still, I didn't like hospitals. I'm not afraid of them(although I am afraid of needles), but I don't like them. They've only brought bad news to me in the past. I started to sit up, but I soon realized that my bed covers was held down by certain boys' head.

Uryu's and Ichigo's.

One boy was on each side sleeping soundly. They came to see me? I slowly tapped their shoulders. "Guys, get up." I shook them a little harder.

"Jess?" Ichigo mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, I'm up. I'm ok." I said while shaking them some more.

"You're up!?" Both boys practically screamed into my ears.

"Yeah, I'm awake…" I said while rubbing the inside of my ears.

It was then that the most unexpected thing happened.

Both boys placed a death grip on me. They were hugging me.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked while slowly shoving them off me. "I told you I'd be ok. I promised that I would stay alive."

"The doctor said you had no chance of surviving. You lost too much blood. You were slowly, and painfully dying. They were about to pull the plug on you." Ichigo explained.

"I…I was that close to…actually dying?" I asked, quite worried.

"Yeah, luckily, Uryu's father runs the hospital, so when Uryu told the doctor to not…let you go…then he just obeyed." Ichigo claimed. I looked over towards Uryu, slightly shocked.

That when I pulled Uryu into my own bear hug. "Thank you, Uryu." I whispered into his ear.

I pulled away from the hug and Uryu's glasses were fogged, so he took them off to clean them. Then I sheepishly turned to Ichigo. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." I then pulled him into a hug just as deadly as the last one.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye was a sign at the door. The room number. It read: 666. I pulled away slowly from Ichigo.

The same room that both my parents were declared dead.

"I...I want out of this hospital. Now." I quietly muttered, not taking my eyes off the sign.

"But, Jess." Ichigo protested. He then followed my eyes to the sign. "Oh..."

"Jess, you can't leave until the doctor says you can." Uryu complain, oblivious to the staring that me and Uryu took up.

"I...want out of this room." I shook slightly and my voice was quiet, but harsh. I wasn't scared, just angery. I hated this room. The room that brought my world to a crashing halt. The room where the pale faces of my parents layed. The room where I cried, holding their hand.

I didn't want out. I needed out. Now.

"Ms. Kusabana. Glad to see you up and moving." A doctor walked in.

"You..." I growled. "Let me out of here now before I punch the living daylights out of you."

"That's not very nice." He childed.

"What am I supposed to say!" I cried. "Nice to see you again, doctor. When was the last time we met? Oh, I remember now. It was when you proclaimed my father _dead_!" My words where smothered in sarcasm.

"I had no choice, you know that." The doctor's carefree demeanor suddenly gone. "You knew how hard it was for me to proclaim my best friend's wife dead and then later his own life."

"You had no idea how I felt!" I screamed while grabbing the pillow behind me and throwing it at the man. "You had _no idea_ what it was like to raise myself!" The pillow hit the doctor square in the face and knocked him over. Uryu and Ichigo held me back from clobbering the guy.

After a couple of minutes of my friends restraining me, I finally settled down in my bed, sitting Indian style and folding my arms and pouting. The doctor, seeing it to be safe enough to examine me, walked over and began to do his job. Ichigo and Uryu stood at each side of the bed, ready to restrain me if I lunged at the man again.

"So...how are you?" The doctor broke the silence. The awkward silence.

"Just _peachy_." I mumbled, not looking at the man.

"Well, that's good." He said after checking my pulse. "Well, you seem to be ok, so I'll let you go on one condition: don't go anywhere alone. I really shouldn't be letting you go and you might collapse, so I want one of these nice boys by your side at all times." He left my side and began to walk to the door. "Your clothes is on that chair." He placed his hand on the door knob. "Please, don't blame me for Ayame and Kiyoshi's death. I did everything I could." He rubbed his hand up and down the door frame. "I used to think this room was cursed. Now, seeing you here and ok, I know that it's not." He turned around and looked at me with a soft smile.

"You're so much like them. I...I think they would've been mad at me if I didn't treat you. You...You look just like Ayame and act just like Kiyoshi. They were proud of you then. I bet they are proud of you now." His voice became shaky from anger and his face showed it as well. "Please, avenge them both! I know they were killed by the same arrancar! I am only a mere doctor; I can do very little. But, I knew Kiyoshi and Ayame were powerful, especially together. Please, kill the arrancar that killed my friends!"

I gave a shocked look. "You...you knew...?"

"I was Kiyoshi's best friend, of course I knew." He said as calmly as he could.

I nodded my head slightly. "Don't worry, whoever killed my parents will pay." I said with a low growl. It was certain now. My parents didn't die of some common car crash or unknown cause, but by an arrancar.

I have to get stronger to defeat whoever killed them...


	11. Turn back the Pendulum Special!

Lookie! I freakin long Special!!! one person asked for it, so here you go, crystalstar83!! ^.^

**You don't have to read this if you don't want to! it's not part of the plot of half and half! it's just taking a look of Ayame Kusabana before she was married to Kiyoshi Kusabana!!! It's also here so it can buy me time to think about the next chapter... XP**

Well, here you go! enjoy!

Special! Turn Back the Pendulum!

"Did you hear about the new captain?" One Shinigami spoke.

"Yeah. The new captain of Division 12. I'm guessing that Hiyori isn't taking it all that well." Another gossiped.

"Oh, well. I don't understand why he was chosen over her." The first one shook his head. "I've heard that Captain Yukai knows him quite well."

"Does she like him?" The other asked after dropping his voice so that his friend could barely hear.

"I don't know. Apparently, she and the Captain of Division 2 elected him as a candidate." The first one glanced around so to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"I think she likes him. Maybe we should bug the new 12 Division Captain about it?" The second snickered.

"And while you're there, and since you will be bugging the captain about his personal life, could you ask him if he would like to come over for tea later on?" A feminine voice spoke behind the two Shinigamis. They froze in fear as they turned around to see a female captain.

"Ah….Captain... Yukai." The first one stuttered. The woman smiled a kind smile and stuck her hand on her hip. This did not help the two. "I…uh…well…" he tried to explain.

"You were doing what exactly, hmm?" The beautiful captain asked.

"I'm so sorry, Captain Yukai!" the male from the 10th division bowed. "We won't ever gossip again." The captain's eyes softened instantly.

"Ok, then." The woman brushed past them before stopping abruptly and thinking for a moment. "Oh, by the way." She turned to face the two Shinigamis who froze. They immediately calmed down when they saw nothing but a soft smile and honest, kind eyes.

"I consider Captain Urahara as a good brother. If I was to have a child, I would definitely ask for him to be the god father." She turned around and sighed. "I only wonder if you do this to all captains when they first become one."

To the Shinigamis wonder, the captain laughed lightly. It sounded like a melody of some sort. "So, how much did you gossip about me?" The woman asked, half wanting the answer and the other half not caring.

"Well…uh…." The boys struggled to find an appropriate answer.

"Captain Yukai!" A girl called. It was Hiyori.

"Well, hello there, Hiyori. And how are you today?" The happy Captain asked while scooping the girl up and setting her on her back. For some reason, Hiyori looked at Yukai as a sister figure. She would think of her as a mother if Kirio Hikifune hadn't already beat her to it.

"I can't find captain Hikifune!" The girl wined. The captain smiled.

"I'm afraid to tell you, Hiyori, but Captain Hikifune has been transferred." The blond girl jumped off of the captains back. They were outside and Hiyori had to shield her eyes to see Yukai's face.

"Transferred? Transferred where?" The second in command asked innocently. The captain took a knee to reach Hiyori's size.

"To Division Zero. The Royal Guard." The captain said with sadness in her eyes.

"You know it's not a good idea to tell her such things?" A man spoke. Hiyori and Yukai turned around. Yukai smiled.

"Better than just lying, Lieutenant Sosuke." The captain answered. She looked over at the young man with a soft smile. "Good morning." She slightly bowed.

"There's a captain meeting. Captain Ukitake told me to drag you if necessary." The lieutenant spoke with a small smile. "He mentioned to me how much you despise meetings. He also said that you send your lieutenant to sneak around and listen in."

"Ok, ok." The female captain laughed a little while putting up her hands in a defensive position. "I get it. Important meeting today. I'm going." She looked over at Hiyori. "We'll continue this later. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." The captain winked at the female lieutenant before walking off with the 5th division lieutenant.

After walking a little ways, Yukai decided to break the awkward silence. "Beautiful day huh?" She asked while looking around. "I hate meetings. They lock you up inside to talk about boring stuff when you could be outside." The captain giggled like a little girl.

"With all due respect, how did you become a captain?" The serious lieutenant asked. "You're hardly serious. You never come to captain meetings. You hardly ever fight. You force your lieutenant to all the paperwork…" He seemed ready to continue on, but stop to see if the woman had an excuse.

"Well, I have the determination to win any and all battles when need be. I have the attitude that's positive and constructive towards the other Shinigami." The woman then stopped and stared at the little pond they were passing. As if on cue, the birds flew off towards them. A little bird had managed to land on the captain's extended finger. She happily stroked it before holding out her finger to signal that she wanted it to go. The little bird sang a soft song and set off to catch up with the rest of it's family.

"And besides," The captain added before walking past the slightly stunned lieutenant. "My lieutenant loves doing paperwork. Of course, I think he only does so to get back at his ex-girlfriend. She's been doing a lot of missions lately." The captain smirked slightly.

"Well come on, Lieutenant. Do I have to drag you to the meeting?" The lieutenant quickly turned around and sprinted to catch up with the laughing captain.

'Animals hardly come to a Shinigami. Shinigamis have strong reiatsu that animals fear… how could a bird land on Yukai's finger?' The lieutenant pondered. He could see ahead was the captain, her 10th division captain robes fluttering in the wind. The inside of the robes was green and her sword was strapped to her back with a green sash with a star pedant. Her sword's sheath was white and her hilt was black. The guard was in the shape of a sun.

"Oh, lieutenant!" The woman sang out to the distant male. The said man returned to a sprint to catch up. When he caught up and apologized. The captain laughed it off and told him it wasn't a problem.

Soon, they came up to the first division doors. Sosuke took off in the other direction as soon as he knew she was there. She opened to doors to reveal all the captains already there.

"You're late, Captain Yukai." The commander spoke unkindly. The captain just smiled.

"I apologize, captain. Better late then never?" She bowed politely before taking her spot in the captains' meeting.

"Ok, there seems to be some trouble in Rukangai lately. There is some hollow trouble in the 1st district and then there are some weird occurrences in other places. I would like to assign one captain to the hollow problem and some other people for the other. Any volunteers?"

Yukai, with a soft smile, raised her hand. "Seeing that I was late, I will take the hollow duty." The captain-commander nodded in approval.

"Please send one of your division members with you." The old man spoke.

"I'll take Matsumoto-sama. She would love to go." The captain spoke happily.

"This seems more like a reward than a punishment for her…" Captain Kyōraku spoke while shaking his head. Yukai turned and smiled a beautiful at him and Captain Ukitake. This made the two captains smile.

"But with a face like that, who could punish her?" the 8th division captain spoke.

"She manages to always get on Captain-commander's good side…" The 13th division captain spoke. He too began to shake his head. "I guess little Yukai has finally grown up…"

The rest of the meeting Yukai spoke nothing at all. She stared out a window across the room. She smiled when a bird flew by.

"That's all. You're dismissed." The captain-commander spoke. The female captain, glad to finally leave that jell cell of a place, began to walk off.

"Captain Yukai!" The said woman turned around to find the 5th division captain walking up to her.

"Ah, Captain Hirako. It's an honor to speak with you." Yukai bowed politely.

"It wouldn't be half as much of an honor if you came to more meetings…" The male captain spoke.

"But then I wouldn't savor the time I do spend with you." The other captain spoke out. The 5th division captain laughed.

"Ah, so true. Gee, you sure are a smarty pants, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. But life wouldn't as fun if I wasn't." the woman spoke with a giggle. "So, did you have something you wanted to talk about?" The male instantly became quiet.

"Let's head over to your division, eh?" The woman instantly understood and gave a serious nod.

* * *

"How is your division, Captain?" The girl asked hoping that a change of subject would be good. They were now far away from the 5th division and was reaching 9th division.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." They turned the corner and Yukai nodded at the Shinigami as they passed by. They finally reached the 10th division headquarters. They opened the captain room and both stepped in. They walked inside to see Matsumoto sleeping in the lieutenant desk.

"He must of made her do his paperwork…" Yukai shook her head at the young 3rd seated 10th division member sleeping. She walked up to the girl and slightly shook her. This, however, didn't wake her.

Yukai sighed before taking a deep breath and coming close to Matsumoto's ear. "WAKE UP!!!!!" This startled both Hirako and Matsumoto. Matsumoto sprang to her feet and gave a salute.

"I'm ready for duty, Captain!!!" The girl practically screamed. The captain just nodded her head.

"Captain Hirako wants to chat with me, so I must ask you to start the mission without me." Matsumoto tilted her head slightly.

"M-mission?" the younger girl asked. The captain nodded her head.

"Yes, there is hollow trouble in the first district. We are to go there and solve the problem." The young girl nodded her head for a minute until she realized something.

"Captain, you went to a meeting?!" she asked, obviously astonished.

"Is it that hard to believe?" The captain asked with a sheepish look on her face. Her 3rd seat nodded energetically. "Well, no matter. You go ahead to the 1st district of Rukongai. I'll follow soon."

Matsumoto stood still for a moment, still with the astonished look on her face. Yukai then clapped her hands. "Come on! Hop to!" Matsumoto gave another salute and ran to the door. Before she exited, she placed her hand on the frame and turned to face her captain.

"Captain Yukai, does being captain keep you from doing paperwork?" she asked sheepishly.

"Well, most of it." The captain smiled lightly. "You gotta help your lieutenant a little." She then winked. "Although I haven't done paperwork in a while." Young Matsumoto nodded happily.

"Then I'll become a captain so I'll never do paperwork again!" She promised herself before running off.

"Energetic girl…" Hirako spoke while shaking his head.

"That's how most of my division is." Yukai stated with pride. "All so determined and willing. I know for sure that Matsumoto will reach lieutenant and maybe captain. I just hope I'm there to see it."

"You shouldn't say things so pessimistic, Yukai." The 5th division captain spoke. "You'll be there to see it. She wouldn't want it any other way."

"I hope so." The other captain spoke. "So, what did you like to say to me?"

"It's about my lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen. He is quite…"

"Devious? Mysterious? Corrupt?" The female finished. Hirako nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"He asks me questions other people don't ask me. Like things about my zanpakutō, my weakness, why I've become a Shinigami in the first place, or even about the people I care for." The captain spoke while giving a look that showed that she was thinking. "The only normal question he's ever asked me was why I keep on going to the human world so much…"

Hirako thought for a moment with a questioning look growing on his face. "Why do you go to the human world so much?" He asked.

"I…I have my reasons…" The woman answered with a slight blush. The male captain sighed and nodded.

"Well, whoever he is, he is one lucky man…" The male replied, causing Yukai to become slightly started.

"I never mentioned a man, Captain Hirako." She quietly spoke.

"I don't think you would fall for a woman, Yukai." He knew he was right because Yukai blushed some more. "Just be careful with Captain-Commander. He's not all for the whole human-Shinigami relationship."

Yukai laughed nervously. "Yeah, especially not a Quincy." Hirako chuckled a little even though he was quite worried for his fellow captain.

"Especially if he's a Quincy." Hirako repeated. "I thought we killed them all off?"

"We did," Yukai sighed. "His family didn't want to be connected with the Quincy. They broke all ties with the Quincy and their ways. He, however, is a true Quincy." Yukai sighed again except it was more of a dreamy sigh that little girls give when they meet a cute boy.

"Anyway," Hirako did his best to change the subject. "I'm just telling you to keep your distance with Sosuke Aizen. He knows that you are powerful and friendly. He also knows that you have a connection with just about everyone in Seireitei. Your death or disappearance would definitely irk some people." Yukai laughed slightly.

"I'm happy to know some people care about me." She then made her way to the door. "Well, I'm going to check up on Captain Urahara and then go and catch up with Matsumoto-sama." Yukai stopped by the door when the male captain called out to her.

"Does he know about this man?" He asked. Yukai placed her hand on the door and nodded slowly. "What's his name?"

"Kiyoshi Kusabana." She answered with a singsong voice. Hirako just nodded.

"Well, then, I wish you two luck." He said jokingly. Yukai only smiled and walked out of the room saying her polite "goodbye."

* * *

Yukai marched around the 12th division headquarters until someone finally told her where Urahara was. "He's there?! I wonder why…" She told the young Shinigami. She then thanked him and ran off towards the second division. Worry by the fact that Hiyori was with him. She didn't think Urahara couldn't protect her, it was just that Hiyori _wouldn't_ let him protect her.

* * *

"Let's go," Hiyori spat. "I don't like this place at all." She looked towards Urahara and Mayuri. She had already decided that she didn't like either of them. They walked out of the front doors, and instantly felt a presence. Urahara sealed the cave door before facing his opponent.

"Who's there?" Hiyori called out while attempting to grip her sword, but quickly realizing that it wasn't there. She had left it behind.

"What, don't wanna say hi to me?" A kind woman's voice called though the dark.

"Captain Yukai!" Hiyori ran over towards the captain who stepped out into the light. She quickly tackled Yukai by embracing the captain and then taking her place on her back.

"Captain Urahara." She nodded her head towards the said captain. She then took a glance over at the man covered in heavy makeup. "Uh…hello there…Mr…"

"Mayuri." He stated rather bored-like. "And you are Captain Yukai?"

Yukai nodded politely. "Of the 10th Division." Urahara, who was taken back by the way Hiyori was treating Yukai, stood in shock.

"Are you ok, Captain Urahara?" Yukai asked while waving her hand in front of the captain's face. Hiyori was currently snuggling and getting comfortable where she was, looking quite tired.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" He never expected that one coming. "What are you doing here, Yukai?"

"I came here to check up on you. Looks like you doing a little of recruiting." She motioned over towards Mayuri. "Well, I'm supposed to be on a mission right now, so I will kindly escort you, Mr. Mayuri, and little Hiyori back to the 12th Division if you wish."

Urahara smiled slightly. "It seems I have no choice since Hiyori has already asleep." Yukai smiled while grasping Hiyori's legs so that she wouldn't just fall off.

"Lead the way, Captain." The female captain stated while pointing down the cave.

* * *

Well, they showed Mayuri his new headquarters and was now heading towards Hiyori's to put her to bed.

"How do you do it?" Urahara asked. Yukai gave him a questioning look, so he elaberated. "How do calm Hiyori down so well? She never acts like this…"

Yukai gave a warm laugh. "Well, I didn't steal Captain Hikifune's position for starters." Urahara gave a death glare. "I just treated her with kindness. She hated me at one point, calling me things like weak and an all around loser." This made Urahara's spirits rise.

"After I saved her from a hollow when she first started out. After that, she started to confine in me. Soon, she became my little sister."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Urahara asked. Yukai smiled.

"For every one friend you have, there are always two people that hate you." She answered. "You cannot make everyone happy, and you cannot force people to like you. She'll either come around sooner or later, or she'll hate you forever." Urahara deadpanned.

"That doesn't help any…" He pouted. Yukai held back a giggle while opening the door to Hiyori's room.

"Just do this: Don't try. Let your division know you for who you are. You're trying too hard to connect, and therefore pushing them further away. After all, actions speak louder than words. Just be yourself, ok?" Yukai placed the young girl in her bed before pulling the covers over. Urahara smiled from the door.

Yukai smiled at the peaceful Hiyori before leaving and quietly shutting the door.

"Matsumoto-sama must be worried sick for me. I have to go to Rukongai." She stated while turning to leave.

"Where? Why?" Urahara wondered out loud.

"District 1. I'm going because of the increase in hollow activity as punishment for being late."

Urahara was confused by this statement. "Don't you love going out of Seireitei?" He asked. Yukai instantly put her fingers to her mouth.

"Shhh… they don't know that." She gave a slightly devious smile. "Besides, even someone that's a captain needs some training or else their abilities will rust." She gave a comical pose before turning around to run off.

"That would be you, Ayame." He muttered while shaking his head. The captain turned around and stuck her tongue out at the male captain.

"Oh, you know you love me, Kisuke." She sighed before turning around again. "This kind of reminds me of the old days… when we used to call each other by our first name; not by 'Captain' or by our last name."

"If I remember correctly," Urahara stated clearly. "You were the one that broke up with me." He smiled when he caught Yukai's reaction. She dropped her head slightly before turning around with a soft smile.

"Yeah, that's true." Yukai took up staring at the ground. "But I'm glad were still friends. I never regretted it, you know." Urahara gave a questioning look, so the female continued. "I never regretted dating you." Then Yukai disappeared from where she once standing, leaving the other captain rooted to his spot.

"Ayame…" He again shook his head, except this time he had a smile on his face. "Just as quick as Yoruichi. Well, almost just as quick." He then turned around and walked off towards the said cat woman to tell her of the whole Mayuri incident.

* * *

Within minutes, Yukai was standing in the heart of the first district. She looked around the deserted street. "It is late." She reminded herself. "And people are probably too afraid of the hollows around here to leave their home." She began to walk around.

"I wonder where Matsumoto-sama is?" as if to answer, the young girl came running up the trail with a terrified look on her face. Once the girl spotted the captain, she ran straight towards her while yelling.

"Captain Yukai! There's a huge hollow after a boy!" she finally reached Yukai, so she stopped and leaned over to breathe. "I got its attention, but its proved to be too much for me…" She panted heavily.

Yukai looked down the street and heard a screech that could only come from one source.

"You did well in dragging the hollow away from the boy, Matsumoto." The captain praised. "But you forget that there are plenty of people for the hollow to devour right here." Yukai drew here sword, which was a bight white color. Almost blinding.

"I want you to stay here and protect the people. I'm going to lead the hollow away from civilization." The captain stated boldly.

"Captain, you grew up here, right?" Matsumoto asked, worried that her captain might get lost in such a huge district.

"Nope, grew up in District 70." Yukai stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Matsumoto, never expecting this, fell over. "But," the captain continued. "I do know the area. I have a friend that I visit here from time to time." The captain gave a smile that was brighter than her sword.

"I can handle myself, don't worry." She then ran off in the direction Matsumoto came from.

"Good luck, Captain Yukai…" The young 10th division member quietly whispered before standing up dusting herself off.

Yukai jogged at a comfortable pace. There was no use in running at top speed if she didn't know where the hollow was. And besides, could it keep up with her running?

_"Well, look at that, a delicious meal ready to be eaten." _A hideous voice boomed out to the woman. She halted before turning around and holding her sword up to block. A huge paw came down on her sword and knocked her back. She recovered before even hitting the ground.

'This place is out in the open, and a good sparing place.' Yukai thought while taking in her soundings. 'Perfect place for my zanpakutô.' She mused to herself.

"Burn brightly in this darkness, Ra!" She called out while holding her sword vertically in the air. The area was then covered with a blinding light. The hollow, which looked like a chimera, covered it's eyes from the said light.

Once the light dimmed down, There was a great burning phoenix proudly hovering behind Yukai. Another thing that changed was that the sword was covered by the same white fire that covered the phoenix. The bottom of the hilt had a white orb set in it, making it look a little like western sword. There was no guard.

_"Bringing out your Bankai already? I'm flattered."_The chimera hollow spoke with sarcasm. Yukai smiled.

"That, my friend, is where you're wrong." Her smile showed two small fangs that weren't present before. "My buddy Ra here doesn't like being put down like that, now do you, Ra?" The phoenix cawed out in glee before spreading its wide wings. This caused the hollow to step back.

_"Th-Th-That's your release?!"_ The hollow almost cried out in fear. _"Y-You're Ayame Yukai?!"_

The captain smiled before remove her captain's robe to reveal a sleeveless top. This revealed her strong muscles and a tattoo of a flower on her left chest. "That's Captain Yukai to you, my friend." The phoenix landed behind Yukai while wrapping its fiery, curled tail slightly around her.

"I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to have to get rid of you." The woman said calmly. Then her face turned instantly serious. "Attacking innocent people it something I cannot stand for." She pointed her sword at the hollow before posing in a position where she could either blitz in for the kill or block or dodge successfully. "Goodbye, Mr. Hollow." She muttered before instantly appearing behind the hollow on one knee.

The hollow screamed out in pain before muttering, _"I knew going after that boy was trouble…"_It then disappeared in a white and blue light. Captain Yukai looked over her shoulder, but never moved from her position until the hollow showed no sign of returning.

The captain stood up and swung her sword to clean the blood off it before placing it on her shoulder. The flaming sword seemed to have no effect her. Of course, her clothes looked a little singed.

_Awww…. _The phoenix named Ra cried out. _I was wanting a good fight, too. Now, why did you call me out again?_ Yukai turned around before smiling an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Ra-kun. Seeing that my 3rd seat ran in fear, I decided that overestimating my opponent was better than underestimating." She looked around before spotting her flying cape. "Ah, there you are you little bugger. Now get back here." She slowly chased after it.

_Aren't you worried about what he said?_ The deep voice of her zanpakutô called out.

"Worried about who said what?" The captain absent-mindedly spoke while just barely missing her cape.

The great phoenix sighed. _The hollow said that it was after a little boy. Shouldn't we find him?_ Finally, Yukai jumped up and just barely grasped her cloak. She landed gently on the ground before turning to face her zanpakutô once again.

"You mean the high spirit energy that's around here?" The captain calmly spoke while shrugging on her captain's robe.

_You mean to tell me you knew of the boy beforehand?!_ Ra would've smacked himself if he wasn't using his wings to fly. _And you didn't do anything about it?!_

"Of course not." The captain spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's strong, but uncontrolled. It's not, however, controlled enough for me to easily pinpoint it. The energy is too wild. The whole district seems to wreak with the spirit energy."

Yukai then placed her sword on her back. Instantly, the sheath formed and the sword took its sealed state. The phoenix then began to burn away from its feet up. Once it was gone, the deep voice seemed to still linger.

_I think that Quincy is getting to you, Ayame. I don't understand why you love him so much…_ The voice echoed for a moment longer.

"Gee, it's like everyone is out to get him…" She placed her head in her hands.

"Captain Yukai!" Soon, Matsumoto came up to the woman. "You took care of the hollow?" It seemed more a statement than a question.

"Yup!" She called out, giving a victory sign while placing her other hand on her hip. "It wasn't much of a competition, actually."

"Who _is_ good competition for you, Captain?" The young girl asked while shaking her head.

"You would be surprised. There is always someone better than you out there." The older woman spoke while combing her hand through her hair. "Now, do you have any idea where all this energy is coming from?"

"I do, ma'am. Apparently, it's an infant. I can lead you to the house if you would like." Yukai nodded, so Matsumoto led the way towards the said house.

* * *

"Well, how lucky of me!" The captain cried out while coming up to the house.

"What is it, Captain?" the 3rd seat asked.

"I wanted to see an old friend of mine. She took me in just before I entered the academy. She's probably almost over the hill by now." The woman giggled. "But, as you know, duty comes first. But, now I can do both at once." Matsumoto gave a questioning look, so her captain continued. "This is where she lives."

"What was it like, captain?" Matsumoto asked. "What's it like to move from the 70th district to the 1st?"

"Well, it was like heaven to me." Yukai answered with a shrug. "I went from living on the streets fending for myself from sex offenders to proper, kind people. There was, peace, here. Not an 'everyone-fend-for-yourself' kind of place. I loved it here. But, I had to wear fancy dresses and act and walk proper. It was something I wasn't used to."

Yukai giggled for a moment. "I hated it at first, but I've learned to love the chances I get to be in a dress or skirt." Matsumoto, for the first time, looked at her captain as a friend rather that a captain.

Matsumoto just smiled and nodded.

The duo came up to a pearly white door with a slightly faded sign that said "knock first, please". Matsumoto went to do so when Yukai held her hand up telling her to stop. Yukai opened the door quietly before entering silently. She removed her sandals and placed her sword by the door and her cloak on the rack. She then signaled Matsumoto to do the same.

"Ahh," Yukai sighed. "Just the way it used to be." She then stretched before walking into the next room. Matsumoto quickly followed behind.

After passing a beautiful and big living room, they came across a kitchen. Yukai opened a cabinet and took out a teapot. She set it up and began to make some tea.

"Captain Yukai, is it ok to just use this families house?" the unsure 3rd seat asked.

"Shh, Matsumoto-sama," The captain quietly scolded. "It's 3 o'clock. She puts the baby to bed for her afternoon nap around now. We can't wake her, now can we?"

"But captain," Matsumoto protested. "What about the woman? What will she think?"

The captain chuckled. "She already knows where here. Besides, she told me I was always welcome here no matter the time or day." She then looked towards the exit. "Isn't that right, Nana?"

Matsumoto turned around to face a smiling older woman. She looked about Captain Ukitake's age, maybe even older. Her hair was soft and white. Her face was soft and her stature was…well…small.

"Welcome, little Ayame." The woman said before walking up. Yukai leaned down to give a hug, but the elder had other plans.

BONK!

"Owww!" the captain stood up and rubbed her new bump on her head. "What was that for?!"

"For not coming back to visit and help with the children for over a year!" The old women half cried out, half whispered.

"I'm sorry." The captain pleaded. "I'm sorry." She repeated. "I've been so busy being captain. They hardly let us go anywhere anymore." Yukai sighed before bowing and apologizing again.

_'Wow, think that Captain Yukai can be…controlled like that.'_Matsumoto thought. _'She always seems so free… like no one could hold her back or even treat her like this.'_Matsumoto then held back a giggle. _'She's like a little child that was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.'_

"Wait, _children_?" Yukai asked. "I thought there was just one?" The old woman sighed before giving a devious smile.

"That show how long you've been gone, little Ayame." The old woman stated. "There's two now. About the same age, too. The other is a little boy. They're both sleeping in the upstairs room right now." As if on cue, two cries where heard. However, it wasn't cries that required food, drink, or a dipper change.

Matsumoto and Yukai exchanged looks before the captain shunpo-ed to get her weapon and then up the stairs.

"Is it another hollow?" The elderly woman asked Matsumoto after she ran to retrieve her sword.

"_Another_?! You mean more than one have attacked?!" From upstairs, you could hear the wall give in to immense weight. It was soon followed by a "Hadou Number 4: Byakurai(Way of Destruction Number 4: White Thunder)!!!" Matsumoto ran to the window to see a small hollow land on the ground before it was struck by lightning. It soon dissolved into the air.

Forgetting the question, both females ran upstairs to see Yukai hold two little infants.

"Awww, they're so adorable!" the captain cooed at the girl and boy she held in her arms. "Little Momo seems to be growing up." She rocked the two babies while Matsumoto sheathed her sword and looked over at the window. She noticed the whole wall was gone now.

"And who is this handsome young man here?" Yukai asked, gesturing towards the baby with white hair and ice cold blue eyes.

"His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro." The younger of the adults smiled sweetly to the young boy.

"Definitely going to be a Shinigami, whether he likes it or not." Yukai stated before setting the calm Momo back into the crib. Now with a free hand, Yukai stuck her finger to where the little boy could grab her finger with his two hands.

Matsumoto shivered at the cold weather. "Well, shouldn't we get the children out of this weather?" She asked. Yukai laughed.

"What weather? It's perfect outside." The captain then looked over her shoulder to face her 3rd seat. "And if we move the kids, this 'cold weather' will follow."

"You mean…?" Matsumoto asked without finishing her sentence. Yukai nodded and sighed.

"Yes, the hollows are after this young boy." The boy was now gripping her hand. When she looked back, she could've sworn her hand was turning blue from the coldness of his hand.

Yukai gave another soft laugh before humming a lullaby. Once she was done, she set the boy back into the cradle next to the already sleeping Momo.

"I guess I'll just have to make it my duty to come by and watch over this family to prevent the hollows from devouring him and prevent his icy spirit energy from freezing everyone in the 1st district!" Even though Yukai made it sound like she was only doing it for duty, Matsumoto could tell that she was more than thrilled to report this to the captain-commander.

"Besides, who would be better to watch him then me and my fiery Ra?" Yukai declared. In truth, it made since. Who would be better than the 10th division captain, Ayame Yukai: The Shinigami with the strongest light/fire zanpakutō, Ra the phoenix.

_You plan on raising him, Ayame? _The deep voice of Ra cawed out to Yukai.

_'Of course, Ra-kun. Him and Momo both. I was a fool to not come to Rukongai move than I've already have.' _Yukai told Ra.

_So, is this training for when you and that Quincy have a child?_

"Ra!" Yukai had accidentally spoke out loud, startling everyone except the children in the room. She could hear the great phoenix snicker in her head.

"Captain?" Matsumoto asked calmly. This wasn't the first time she chided her sword.

"It's fine, Matsumoto. In fact, I have to report to Captain-Commander, so I must leave." Yukai looked over at the older woman. "I promise I'll be back. I'll watch over these kids as if they were my own." The older woman nodded with a smile on her face.

"Uh, and I'm sorry about the hole in the wall…" Yukai gave a sheepish look. The elderly woman nodded again.

"Well, come on, Matsumoto. We have to go." Yukai walked out with her 3rd seat following her. She reached the door and shrugged her captain's robe on.

* * *

As soon as Yukai and Matsumoto came back, they were greeted by Ichimaru Gin. Matsumoto ran off with him while Yukai walked off back to the 10th division headquarters.

A hell butterfly then landed on Yukai's stretched finger.

"All captains! All captains! There is a meeting about to be held! Emergency! Please! All come!"

_I think that includes you, Ayame._ Ra stated slightly bored.

"Yeah, yeah. I figured as much." Yukai said slightly disappointed. "I go to one meeting and they expect me to go to all of them…"

_They did say it was an emergency… _Ra tried to comfort his master.

"Yeah, yeah." The captain stated before sighing. "I know. I hope no one's hurt." She looked around before shunpo-ing off towards the 1st division.

"Wow, Captain Yukai. You're here on time?" Ukitake laughed. "That's a change I could get used to."

"I couldn't…" The 10th division captain quietly mumbled.

"This meeting has begun!" The bellowing voice of the captain-commander sounded. Everyone took their place in the meeting room. "Well, Captain Yukai, glad to see you. On time, too." Yukai chuckled slightly.

"I've also come to report about the hollow activity in District 1. Apparently, there is a boy there with high spirit energy living there. He is only an infant, so we cannot place him in the academy. I wish to watch over him to make sure no other hollows come."

"Why you, Captain?" Ukitake asked. "There are plenty of other people who could take your place and do just as fine."

"That's where you are wrong, captain. You see, his spirit energy is icy cold. And it is strong. Who would be better than a fire/light user than me?" Yukai stated quite convincingly.

"Permission granted." The Captain-Commander spoke. "Back to the problem at hand. There seems to be Shinigami's that are missing. I need some people to go and fine the missing people…" He was then interrupted by the opening of the big doors.

"Send me!" Captain Urahara stated while standing at the now open doors. "Send me to go after them!"

"Request denied." The captain commander spoke.

"But, Hiyori is in there!" Yukai looked at her friend.

"Don't worry." Yukai stated. "If Hiyori's there, then there's no problem. Hiyori may look young, but she's strong in both spirit and strength. And besides, it's your job as her captain to trust her and put faith in her." Urahara then went silent.

After the captain-commander selected a bunch of captains and lieutenants, the meeting was adjourned. "Come on, Urahara." Yukai said while walking up to the said captain. "I've got something that would cheer you up." After Urahara wouldn't budge, Captain Yukai placed her hands on his shoulders and literally pushed him out of the room. She pushed him away from everyone else before speaking to him.

"Hey, earth to Kisuke!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, but you could clearly see the sadness in his face.

"Fine," Yukai humph-ed. "If you don't want me to help you get over there to help Hiyori, then fine." Yukai began to walk off, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You know a way to go after them?" Urahara asked. Yukai smiled before turning around to face her friend.

"I can make you disappear long enough to go after them." She stated. Urahara eyes widened.

"You mean?" he asked.

"Yup. I'll let you use my cloak. If you want it, that is." She gave a devious smile. This caused Urahara to smile as well.

"I don't remember you being this devious when I was dating you." He stated.

"Things change." Yukai shrugged. "I change."

"Whatever that Quincy boy did to you…" Urahara started, but he stopped when he saw Yukai's face redden.

"Why does everyone want to talk about him?" She asked. This caused Urahara to laugh.

"You seem to always fluster just by us talking about him. It's good to see the great Ayame seem somewhat human for a change." The 12th division captain spoke.

"Since when did I seem like anything other than human?" Yukai countered.

Urahara shrugged. "Maybe you're an alien from outer space. Ugh, and I dated you!" Urahara gave a funny face while Yukai pouted before turning her back to him. Her hair flopped in the air and captain cloak fluttered in the wind, giving her an angelic look despite the pouting look on her face.

After a second or two, Yukai turned around with a smile on her face.

"We better hurry over to the 10th division." She stated. Urahara smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Ayame?" Urahara called out to his ex-girlfriend. She stopped in her tracks to listen to him. "Thanks. For everything." He stated.

The female captain turned around with an ear-to-ear smile. "No prob. That's what friends are for, right?" She turned around and relinquished her smile. "Just, just…" She lowered her head and sighed. "Don't you dare die on me. I don't know what I'd do with myself." Urahara laughed.

"You say that every time I go on a mission." He spoke with kindness. Yukai turned around and folded her arms.

"I say it for a reason, Kisuke." Her long hair flopped over her shoulder.

Urahara walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I promise, Ayame, I won't die." After the shock left her, Yukai hugged back.

"I hope so." She sniffled into his shoulder. As if to tease her, Urahara let her go and began to walk past her.

"We need to get going if I'm going to save my lieutenant." He stated. Yukai nodded and they left.

* * *

Yukai paced back and forth with her arms crossed. "He's got to be ok. He just has to." She told her 3rd seat. The two females where sitting in the 10th division headquarters. Yukai had finished her paper work and now had nothing to distract her from the truth: Urahara was gone for too long. Matsumoto had comforted her for a couple of minutes, but soon it wore off. She was now on the verge of falling asleep.

"Don't worry captain. Captain Urahara will be ok." Matsumoto's slurred words didn't seem to help out her captain much. Just when Yukai was about voice her worries again when a hell butterfly came into the room.

"Captain Urahara of the 12th division has been found with the missing Captains and lieutenants! He is to be charged of using said captains and lieutenants as test subjects!" Yukai gasped in fright before her legs collapsed beneath her. Matsumoto didn't have to asked what happened. Soon, Yukai's door opened to reveal the 2nd division captain.

"I'm going to save Urahara. Will you help?" The cat like woman asked.

"I…" Yukai found the ability to finally stand up. "Yes. I'll help. Just tell me what to do." Matsumoto gaped at her captain's answer.

"Captain! You can't possibly mean to go against central 46?!" She cried out.

"Matsumoto!" Yukai stated a little too harshly, causing the said girl to jump back. "Matsumoto." The captain repeated but softer. "I became captain…no…I became a Shinigami because I wanted to be able to protect the people I cared for. I grew up in district 70, where people fended for themselves and only the strong survived. I then decided that I was going to be the strongest ever only so I could protect the people who aren't as strong."

Yukai sighed before continuing. "If I can't even protect my friends, then I don't deserve the title Captain at all. So, if that means I have to go against god and everybody to protect those I care about, then so be it."

She then gave a small smile. "Besides, a little danger doesn't scare me." She then looked over at the other captain. "I'm ready to go." She walked to the door before stopping. "Watch over the place till I get back will you, Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto nodded until she realized that nodding didn't make sounds. "O-Ok." She choked out. Yukai nodded her head before leaving the room.

* * *

The cat woman then spoke to her while they headed over to central 46. "I'll go and save Urahara. You, with Tessai, are go get ready to leave. They can't stay in this realm. There are the others, too. Tessai is tending to them and he'll need your help."

Yukai nodded in understanding. "Understood."

"They're in that direction." Yukai nodded before shunpo-ing off in the direction 2nd division captain pointed in.

* * *

She soon reached the gate where Tessai and the other captains/lieutenants stood. They were worn out and destroyed and Tessai looked like he was on the verge of throwing up.

"Don't go near them," He stated. "They are in the process of hollowfication. They might kill you if you walk up to them." The captain's eyes widened.

"All these people, turning in hollows? How, inhumane." She shook her head in disgust. "Who or what did this to them?"

"It was Sosuke Aizen." The Kido master spoke.

"I knew that kid was a little on the crazy side." The woman stated before walking over to the gate to prepare it.

"Do you have anywhere to go in the real world?" Yukai asked after a moments of silence.

"No, but we'll find a place." Tessai stated.

"You won't need to." Yukai spoke while working on the gate. "When you get to the real world, it should be around 2 in the afternoon, on a Friday. Go to Karakura collage and look for a Quincy named Kiyoshi Kusabana. Mention my name and he'll take you in."

Tessai nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Yukai turned to look at Tessai. "Thank him when you get there." She turned around before stopping. "And…tell him I said 'Yes, but I don't know when I'll be in the human world again, but when I do come over there, I'll be ready and waiting'."

_Should I start calling you Ayame Kusabana now? _Ra chuckled.

_'Shush, Ra. Not the time right now.' _Yukai thought. It worked, because Ra did not speak again.

Soon, Yoruichi appeared with the shaken Urahara. Yukai then began to open the gate.

"Take care of yourselves while there, understood?" Yukai stated while opening the gate.

"You're…you're not coming with us?" Urahara asked.

"Well, someone's gotta stay behind and take the blame." Yukai giggled. "Besides, by the time they get here, I'll be long gone. They'll never know I was even here. And you'll need someone here to watch over that pesky Sosuke and everything that the Shinigami are doing, right?" The door then opened.

"Ok, you got about two minutes!" Yukai called out. "Go!" Tessai, grabbing almost all the 'subjects', ran into the gate. Yoruichi grabbed all the others except Hiyori. Urahara grabbed his lieutenant and looked over at Yukai.

"Thank you. Yukai." He stated. "I'll never forget this."

"Don't worry, this isn't the last time you'll see me, I promise. Now take care of yourself, Kisuke!" the now ex-captain nodded before jumping into the portal. After the time was up, Yukai let go of the gait. She then stood up to leave when she heard footsteps.

"You…you let them go." It was Ukitake that caught her.

"Captain Ukitake." Yukai turned with a smile. "Nice to see you." She showed no sign of fighting back, but the way she talked, she seemed dangerous.

After a little thought, the other captain smiled before turning around to walk away. "Go before others catch you. How about some tea tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

"Sounds good, Captain Ukitake. I would love to. And thank you." She nodded before leaving with the fastest shunpo she could muster.


	12. You'll get your powers back, Uryu

Finally!!! I'm sooooooo glad to be back! I have been trying so hard, but with homework, projects, and band, i couldn't do a single page of work. But, i'm back!!!! Ok, love you guys! sorry if it sucks!

Chapter 11

"I…am…free!!!" I screamed into the air while hopping up and down gleefully. Ichigo and Uryu followed closely behind while I skipped ahead. I then turned around and smiled at the two sleepy boys.

"How long was I out?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Awhile." Was Ichigo's answer. He and Uryu rubbed their sleepy eyes.

I stopped. They stayed with me for awhile? They look like they hadn't slept for weeks, while I lay sleeping on a hospital bed.

"Thanks, guys." I said calmly while slowly walking backwards. "You guys helped out a lot, so how we go and celebrate? On me, of course." The boys looked up at me as if I was crazy.

"No thanks. I think I'll go home and sleep, though." Ichigo stated. However, I could tell that he was really saying, 'I'm going to bed, so that means you're watching her Uryu.'

"Okay dokey, then. I guess I should head home and check on Nana. Thanks for staying with me." I stated brightly.

"Wait, Jess!" I stopped and turned around with a questioning look across my face. Uryu had called me while Ichigo was walking in the other direction. Towards his house.

"Jess, the doctor said we couldn't leave you alone." Uryu stated while pushing up his glasses.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I can handle myself." I spoke heroically. Uryu shook his head.

"You 'handling yourself' is what got you into this mess. I'm not leaving you by yourself." Uryu crossed his arms to further the point.

"But I'm not alone. I've got Ruhana." I pointed out with a pout.

"You wanted to go training, eh?" Uryu raised an eyebrow as he said this.

I smiled innocently. "What ever would have made you think that?"

"You're trying to loose me so you can be on your own." Uryu answered seriously. I, of course, pouted.

"Just a little training." I pleaded.

"No. You're going home." Uryu then grabbed my hand and started to drag me to my house.

"Ok, ok. I'm going. Gosh, you don't have to drag me." I huffed. He didn't loosen his grip, but I did speed up a little so that I was next to Uryu rather than behind him.

I think Uryu has gotten taller from the last time I saw him.

And cuter.

Wait, what was I just thinking?! Bad thoughts, Jesse. Bad thoughts. I mentally smacked myself. And besides, it doesn't make a difference whether he's cuter or not.

But it sure is an added bonus.

Anywho, I'm just walking home with a boy whose holding my hand to make sure I don't go running off training to get revenge from an arrancar that killed both my parents.

Sounds normal, right?

Come to think of it, I don't who the arrancar is… or what they look like… or anything.

I guess I've got some work to do.

Soon, we were at my house. I opened the door that the officers kindly left unlocked after the whole Kei incident. I walked inside and let Uryu follow behind.

"You know you don't have to watch me. Nana's next door." I point in the direction of her house. "She check on me every so often anywho. Don't worry, I promise I won't go anywhere."

Uryu shook his head. "I'm staying."

Then it hit me.

"Uryu." I called ever so nicely, causing Uryu to cringe. "You're not running from anyone, are you?"

Uryu shook his quickly. A little too quickly. "Not even from your father?" I asked ever so sweetly.

Uryu sighed and hung his head. He knew he lost. I figured it out.

Oh yeah! I deserve a cookie!

"You can stay, but you know you'll have to face him eventually." I smiled brightly. "In the meantime, you can come up with an explanation as to why you were running around and lost your spirit powers."

"You make it sound so easy and simple." Uryu was quite surprised at my attitude towards it all. I could tell by the way he looked at me.

"Look, just be glad you're alive." I stated calmly. "While I was in the hospital, I thought I was dead. Now I'm just happy to be alive."

Uryu looked at me with concern. Then I waved my hands defensively. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't going to leave my friends here all by themselves."

Time to change the subject. "Would you like anything to eat?" Uryu shook his head slowly. I sighed.

Is he just going to mope all day?! Well, I'm not going to let him. "Come on. Cheer up." I walked to him and lowered myself so I could look into his eyes. "It's not the end of the world." I smiled and winked.

"You don't understand!" Uryu almost yelled at me. This, of course, scared me and I jumped back.

"I thought I lost you for awhile." Uryu calmed to a whisper.

"I promised, didn't I?" I walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I don't go back on my promises." I felt his arms wrap around me almost protectively as his head nuzzled into my neck.

"Please, don't get into danger like that again, ok?" Uryu whispered.

I laughed. "I can't promise you that. Look who you're talking to!" he pulled out of the hug and looked at me. "I'm a Quincy and a Shinigami. Half and half. My parents were killed by an arrancar. I work at the Urahara shop and at a bar! I run around with souls and other people that can see them! I can't promise you I won't get into danger." I ended with a reassuring smile.

"But I can promise you that I won't get myself killed. Does that help any?" Uryu nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess we better go to your father. Gotta tell him someday." I stated.

Uryu looked at me. "We?"

"Yes, we." I nodded once. "I was there, and if I was stronger, you wouldn't have done that. So, I've decided it's part of my fault and I shall take the blame." Despite how much energetic and happy I acted, I meant it to be serious. What I said wasn't false.

Uryu tried to protest. "But…" I laced my hand with his and walked out the door.

"No 'but's, mister. Now come on!" And so we marched down to Karakura Hospital.

"We can't do this tomorrow?" Uryu asked. I froze and thought about it.

"We could." I sheepishly spoke and let his hand go. "What is tomorrow, by the way?"

"Monday. Our first day back to school." Uryu answered while fixing his glasses. I nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go. See you tomorrow." I smiled before walking back to my house.

"But, Jess…" Uryu protested. I held my hand up while still walking to silence him.

"I'll be ok. I have Nana here. Go home and get some rest." I froze and turned around. "You look like you need it." I giggled slightly before turning around and walking inside, shutting the door quietly. I let my head fall back onto the door as I leaned against it.

"Home." I whispered. "I'm home." But, Uryu, he acted so weird. One minute he wanted to go everywhere with me so he could watch me. Then he acts like he doesn't want to be around me.

I walked upstairs while I continued to think I over. Then I stopped and thought. "Maybe it's me." I thought for a moment before shrugging my shoulders and continuing upstairs to my room. I paused at the door to my room. It was wide open with the window open. I walked to the window and closed it.

Then, I turned around to check to see if anyone stole anything.

Nope, everything seems to be in place.

Wait, that wasn't there before.

I walked to my desk to see a plastic looking thing. It had a skull on it and it was a rusty brown color. Under it was a note.

I'm not going to bore you with what it said, other than the fact that the item allowed me to switch to my Shinigami form. It also stated that it could detect hollows and that no normal human could see it.

I shrugged my shoulders and set it back down on the desk. I then walked to my bed and collapsed onto it. Soon, I was out like a light.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" I popped into the classroom. I smiled brightly before walking over towards Uryu and the others crowded around his desk. Ok, I'm not a morning person, but I've been up for awhile, so I was quite perky.

"Morning." I waved at the group. Ichigo wasn't yet there.

"Oh, morning Jesse." Orihime looked up at me, then freaked. "Your hair! Nice haircut." I smiled.

"Thanks, Orihime." This morning, Nana cut it for me. Now my hair was short and black with red bangs. (A/N: just like Yuna from FFX except for the color)

I then took a seat behind Uryu. I pulled out a book and began to read it.

It wasn't long after that Ichigo came in and class started. Ichigo sat behind me.

"Everyone's here, right?" The teacher asked. In the middle of her role calling, both Ichigo's and my little hollow detectors went off.

"AHHH!!!" Ichigo's and my voice could've been heard in America. I turned to him and nodded. He nodded back and ran off.

I knew he could handle it. But Orihime and Chad went with him. It was just one hollow, right?

That's when Uryu passed a note back to me. I opened it and studied it while the teacher went on about some history.

_Why didn't you go with them?_

I smiled before taking a pencil. I then scribbled this down:

_I think Ichigo can handle one little hollow. If anymore pop up, I'll go too. Besides, wouldn't it be suspicious if suddenly five of her students disappeared because of sickness?_

I passed the note back to Uryu stealthily. He opened it, scribbled something down, and then passed it back.

_Four. I no longer have my Quincy powers, remember?_

Oh, what a fool. He can get his powers back, can't he?

_You're still helpful. You're not completely useless, so don't start acting like you are. Don't worry about it much right now. I think we've earned a good break from fighting for a while. _

I passed it back once the teacher wasn't looking. Man, I should be on a James Bond movie with the way I passed that note.

I soon got the note back.

_I don't think we'll get a long break. I'd keep my eyes open if I were you._

_By the way, is Ichigo walking you home today? And how are your injuries?_

I smiled before deciding on what to right.

_They're good. Nana looked at them this morning. They're healing quite quickly, actually. Thanks for asking. _

_And Ichigo said nothing about walking me home today. Why?_

I passed the note while the teacher was writing something on the board. I looked up to see what she was talking about.

Geography. Great. I stink at that subject.

_I'll take you home if you would like. _

I smiled. How sweet of him to offer.

_Actually, I was going to go over to the Black Cat and inform Steve that my trip was good. Where did I 'go' again?_

I gave Uryu the note. Soon after he opened it, he slapped his head.

_I think you said your Nana was going to Italy for the summer?_

Then it was my turn to smack myself in the head. How could I forget? That's Nana's favorite place to go.

Well, class continued, but I had nothing left to write, so we stopped passing notes.

The bell rang and we were soon out of school.

I took my stuff and stood up to leave, but someone bumped into me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." I looked up to see the new classmate, Shinji standing by me. I smiled at him, but on the inside, he made me cringe. Something about him I didn't like.

"It's alright. It was my fault." He answered. He began to walk off, but I caught something in his hand.

"Hey, don't go running off with that!" I called to him before walking up to him and smacking him upside the head.

"You freaking pick pocket!" I took back the hollow detector from his hand. Wait, who could he even see it? "How…how could you…?"

"Sorry. Have a nice day!" Shinji quickly spoke before running off. I knew he was going to be at school tomorrow, so I let him run off.

I shouldered my backpack and looked at my hollow detector. Sighing, I placed it back into my pocket. "Let's go, Uryu." I called from behind my shoulder.

And so we were off to the Black Cat.

* * *

"Jesse, honey. Nice to see you again!" Steven strutted over to me and hugged me. I dropped my backpack and hugged back.

"Nice to see you, Steve." I said calmly.

Steve pulled out of our hug and looked over towards Uryu, who was trying to look away at the moment.

"It's so nice to see you'r boyfriend walks you home, Jess." Uryu instantly turned his head over to us. Of course, both of us were blushing.

"Uh…he's not…" We both stammered.

"Of course, sweety, of course." Steve smiled and winked at me. Well, it was lost cause to tell him otherwise now.

"So, when you want me back and working?" I asked, getting back to business. I knew Uryu felt uncomfortable, so I had to make this quick.

"How about next week? How's that sound?" I nodded. "Perfect. I'll see you then!"

"Thanks Steve!" I called to him before leaving, pulling Uryu with me.

"Why do you work there again?" He asked after we were out of hearing range.

"Well, it's for money to pay the house, mostly." I replied with a shrug. "But, besides the whole waitress deal, I love playing there. It's such a great stage and everything. I guess I enjoy it quite a bit."

That's when I jumped with a start. But, it was my new phone Nana bought for me. I flipped open the sleek black cell to see that it was a text from Ichigo.

_Can u come over? I'm having trouble w/watching Kon, Yuzu, and Karin…_

I turned to Uryu before turning around. "I guess I'm going to Ichigo's house."

_Sure. I'll be there in about 5 min._

I sent the message and placed my phone in my back pocket.

"So, what's wrong with Kurosaki?" Uryu asked, slight worry in his voice. Very slight worry.

"He's having trouble with keeping Yuzu and Karin under watch while making sure Kon behaves." I answered with a smile. I loved Yuzu and Karin like sisters. I never mind watching them.

"Oh…" Uryu sighed.

* * *

Well, once we made it to Ichigo's house, Uryu promised to pick me up at a later time. I nodded and left inside to watch over the two sisters.

I was doing great until a certain skull alarm went off.

"Where are you going?" Yuzu asked.

"Out." I yelled behind my shoulder. "I forgot something that my Nana said and I have to go. Now." And I ran out the door. Once I got outside, I felt to spirit pressures. I saw Ichigo in the distance heading to one, so I decided to take the other that was the opposite direction.

As I ran, I noticed Uryu was already there. But, that's not good because he doesn't have his powers. So, I picked up the pace while fingering the pill bottle in my pocket. I could hear them shake with every step I took. I might need those later. I also had my little skull thingy if I needed it.

I hope I don't. Using that thing felt so…weird. And I don't like leaving my valuable body somewhere.

Soon, the hollow came into view. A very, very big hollow at that. I pulled out the bottle and took out one blue and white pill readied to pop it into my mouth. I wanted to use my 5 min. to the fullest.

I tossed the pill into my mouth and swallowed it. I then held out my left arm and a blue bow conjured up. I pulled back the string and let the blue arrow fly towards the monster's freakishly long tongue that was just being whipped around.

It screamed in pain as the arrow shot right through it's tongue. I smirked in delight.

"Jess?" I heard Uryu's voice on the other side of the monster. I ran for the other side.

"I'm here." I called reassuring him that I wasn't anyone else. Soon, he came into view, but I paid little attention to the hollow.

Note to self: watch your opponent at ALL times.

Just as you guessed, the hollow swiped at me, and hit, knocking me a good amount away from Uryu. Not to mention the pain it caused me. Yup, that's gonna leave a mark.

I pulled back the string again and tried to aim. The little bugger just wouldn't sit still so I could kill it! …it wasn't very nice.

Sticking my tongue out and closing one eye, I did my best to aim at the sucker, but I managed to miss.

Well, crap in a bucket. That thing can dodge. And it doesn't help that it can split in two.

Wait, backtrack. It can split into two pieces? No, I don't think so. How about we get a closer look at that.

I ran as fast as I could towards the hollow whose tongue had regenerated. When it struck out at me, I jumped up got a glimpse of the other hollow. Yes, it was two hollows. The second one was like a spinning top with a mouth at the top of that top(if that makes any sense).

As I was making my descent when something wrapped around my leg. After cursing at myself and hearing Uryu calling up to me, the hollow yanked my around. It, while still holding my leg, tossed me into trees and walls. And man did it hurt!

Why didn't I just grab my bow and shoot off some arrows, you ask? Well, I had lost concentration when I hit the first tree. Then, my 5 minutes were up. So, that only left me to change into a Shinigami.

But one little problem: I could change, but that would leave the hollow to do whatever it wanted to my defenseless body.

In the middle of my oh so positive outlook on life came a blue arrow, which cut the tongue. I fell and hit the ground on my bottom, which hurt big time.

As grateful as I am, who was that?!

I turned to see a man by the looks of it, but the darkness only allowed me to see his outline. Shrugging it off as a guy on our side, I grabbed my little skull emblem and leaped out of my body. I turned around and lowered my lifeless body to the ground before unsheathing my sword and facing the two hollows.

I struck out at the top-like hollow. Ruhana quickly sliced through the body, making a clean, slick cut across it's body. The hollow soon disappeared.

It seemed the other man got rid of the other hollow. I wonder who he is?

I walked up to the obviously speechless Uryu and waved at the shadow. "Thanks for the help." I gave a soft smile.

Then Uryu nudged me, telling me to shut up. "So," The man slowly spoke. His voice sounds so familiar too. "You're friends with that dirty blood?" His tone was one that spoke of inferiority, which made me a little angry.

"That's too bad, Uryu." The man walked out of the shadows to reveal Uryu's dad. I thought that Uryu's dad didn't want to be a Quincy?

I guess I shouldn't complain because he saved my life.

Uryu stepped in front of me, as if to protect me. I thought for a moment before deciding to move in front of Uryu. I bowed in front of the man. "Thank you so much for saving me. I am quite thankful."

Uryu's father snickered. "I polite one, I must admit." I could practically hear Uryu's horrible thoughts. Dang, I never knew he had such colorful language.

"What do you want?" He demanded rather than asked. He took another step forward. Uryu's dad smiled.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to loose your powers. I'm highly disappointed." He stated. I looked up and watched him with a guilty look.

"It…it was my fault. I'm sorry." I replied with my head down. Uryu's dad looked over at me.

"You fault?" I nodded without making eye contact. "No. Uryu should have been strong enough. He's just too weak."

Needless to say, I was shocked by this statement. And it made even more angry.

"What?! He protected me and saved my life!" I cried at him. I then lowered my head again. "It was my fault. If I wasn't there, he wouldn't have done that."

The male waved his hand like he was swatting a bug. "Whatever the case is, I have a proposition." He then looked at me. "For Uryu only." Instantly understanding, I looked over to Uryu for conformation.

He gave me the look. You know, the look that's pleading and apologetic. I knew he was wanted his powers back, so I nodded and walked back into my body, which was lying awkwardly laying on the ground.

Hopping in, I instantly stood up from the position and stretched. I then smiled at Uryu. "I'm heading home. Take care!" I waved before turning and walking off.

Ok, really I wasn't all that happy, but I was ok. I wanted to tell Uryu that I was fine, so I hope he got the message.

* * *

Well, I was walking home casually, when my thoughts darkened.

Arrancars killed my parents. I wonder who did it. Well, whoever did that was going to pay. Very dearly might I add.

_"Revenge is not the way, you know that, right?"_ The calm voice of Ruhana called to me.

'It's not revenge. Just…repayment. In full.' I retorted in my mind. I heard Ruhana sigh. 'Look, Ruhana. I understand what you're saying; it's just that if that arrancar could kill both my parents, who were well trained in exterminating hollows, then that same arrancar could come back and attack my friends. If they attack…' my thought stopped mid-sentence.

_"I understand. That's why you're going to learn Bankai."_ Ruhana spoke confidently.

"Really?!" In my excitement, I forgot to think it rather than saying it out loud, which caused some rather shady people stare at me as if I was crazing.

_"Yes, but we'll start tomorrow. I'll tell you more then."_ Her voice then stopped. I knew it was the end of the conversation, so kept quiet. I walked home with a new skip in my step.


	13. Going to learn Bankai!

Oh, no. I'm not doing this. You can't make me.

Oh, what am I doing, you ask? I'm standing in front of Urahara's door, ready to knock. Why, he probably wasn't even up. After all, it was only 6 in the morning. My kind little friend decided to wake me up at 4:30 to tell me her friend.

"Gee, thanks for waking me up so early, Ruhana." I whispered to myself while yawning. I had to make a decision now: go to school or walk in and see if he's awake.

I chose option number two. Maybe I can get to school early enough to catch up on my lost sleep.

As I turned around to walk off, the door slid open to reveal an awake Urahara.

"Good morning, Miss Kusabana! What a pleasure to see you this early in the morning!" Ugh, his perkiness… too bright for this early in the morning.

Of course, like any other non-morning person, I groaned.

"You awake at this hour?" I asked while rubbing my eyes and turning around.

"Well, I have to be awake when guests come, right?" My boss spoke as if I was stupid. I nodded slowly.

"Well, then come on in!" He patted my back and led me inside.

Once we were inside, I could smell the french toast. Mmm, french toast. My breakfast weakness. Must…resist…urge…to…eat…food…

"So what can I do for you?" he clapped his hands together and faced me. His smile was almost devious.

"I…I wanted you to train me. Please?" I bowed to further my plea. Urahara laughed.

"Did Ruhana send you to me?" He asked. I numbly nodded. "Ok. I'll see you after school today. Good day, Miss Kusabana." And just as quickly he brought me inside did he shove me back out. Shrugging it off, I opened up my phone.

"6:30?" I shook my head in disbelief. I stood at his door for almost 30 minutes.

Oh, well. No use in crying over spilt milk. …unless it's chocolate milk. Then you punch whoever spilt it.

I wearily walked on to school. 'Hey Ruhana, you think this will work? I mean, Mr. Urahara is probably strong, but can he really teach me Bankai?' I asked in my head.

_"No. Urahara can only show you the door. Only you can walk through it and learn Bankai."_ Ruhana spoke wisely.

Man, for someone who lives inside me and supposed to be born from my soul, she sure isn't much like me. I shook my head slowly.

Well, I made it too school in one piece, but I was apparently quieter than normal.

"Morning Jesse." Ichigo waved to me casually. I waved back with a smile.

"Morning Ichigo." I spoke. Ichigo then sat down behind me.

"You ok? You seem… quieter." Ichigo asked.

I placed a smile on my face. "I didn't sleep all that well last night, that's all." Ichigo frowned.

"Well, it's not pretty when you're irritable, so get some sleep." He replied while scratching his chin. I nodded and giggled slightly.

"Ok, I'll try." I answered. By now, I was wide awake and ready to go.

"MORNING EVERYONE!!!" Shinji walked in all happy go lucky and waved to the half dead class. Instantly I shot up from my chair while Uryu walked in and sat down.

"Shinji!" both me and Ichigo called. I just walked up to him with Ichigo and we grabbed his collar and drug him out.

We walked outside and slammed him onto the wall. "Ok, what are you doing here?!" me and Ichigo almost screamed. We both looked at each others astounded face's.

"He contacted you too?" Ichigo asked me. I cocked my head to the side.

"Contacted me? No, but he did try to steal my badge. How could you even see it let alone steal it?" I asked with a commanding voice.

"You tried to steal her badge? What are thinking? Are you even thinking at all?" Ichigo asked, slightly red from anger. "First you try to recruit me, then you try to steal the badge? What are you trying to pull, Shinji?"

"Recruit?" I asked, anger gone, but confusion replaced it.

"Sorry, Jesse, but you're not quite qualified to join our group yet." Shinji spoke coldly towards me.

I cocked my head to Ichigo with the expression that said 'translation-please'. "I don't know whether to feel happy or angry."

"Don't worry, be happy." Ichigo stated dully. I frowned at his response.

I turned my attention back to Shinji. "Just what exactly are you?" He gave me a wide, creepy grin.

"I'm a vizard: a Shinigami who gained hollow powers." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

_Watch out for him, my hime. Vizards are very dangerous, indeed._ Ruhana warned in my head.

Why would a Vizard be here? Shinji started late, so he's obviously looking for something. He tried to steal my badge, so is he after that?

_No. He's after something more precious. He's looking for recruits. People like _Ichigo. Ruhana wisely spoke. He wouldn't join school to steal a badge. He could've done_ that on the street. However, getting closer to Ichigo would require the need to be in school with him. _Wow, that makes sense.

"Jess? Jesse?" Ichigo waved his hand in front of me, bringing me out of my conversation.

"Huh? Sorry." I lowered my head. "I guess you want some time alone with Shinji? I'll be in class." Ichigo gave a thankful look, so I nodded and walked casually back to class.

I walked in and took my seat behind Uryu. I didn't even pay attention to where I was going, and I almost tripped over his backpack. I took my seat, resting my head on my hands, staring out into space. Actually, I think was the back of Uryu's head.

After class started, I realized that there was a scrap piece of paper on my desk, with my name on it. I studied the neat handwriting before opening it.

_Why so glum?_

That was all that was written.

_Not glum. Pensive. So may I ask about what happened last night? _

Not caring if the teacher caught me, I tossed the paper over his shoulder onto his desk.

_I might get my powers back. But it comes at a big price. I don't know whether I should take it or not._

I frowned. Since when do he hesitate? Uryu was usually quite quick at making decisions.

_Well, do you want it back real badly? If so, then do it. I know the cost may be high, but the product is probably top of the line. _

_Honestly, (and this is my opinion) I think you should do it, as long as it doesn't cause death. I don't want to protect you forever. jk XP_

I passed the note back. Uryu didn't write back, but I hoped I helped with his decision, whatever it was.

Class ended and lunch began. Uryu was up and gone before I had a chance to gather my books.

And honestly, I felt slightly angered. I wanted to have lunch with him. To talk with him, to hear his opinion. I guess, I just wanted to be in his presence. I just felt so…calm…and complete.

I smacked myself. I sound like myself when I was dating. I'm not doing that again. It's just not worth the pain.

I took one step outside, to see the buffed up football team in a crowd. I knew what this meant. They were picking on a poor, defenseless soul again. Like they used to treat me.

Frowning, I marched over to the crowd, pushing the cheerleaders out of the way first, then squeezing in between the football stars.

And I then saw a slight that I never expected.

"Such a worthless piece of crap. Why do we have people like you in our school, I don't know." The football players cried while punching and kicking the poor defenseless person.

Which had to be Uryu. Why doesn't he fight back?

"Hey! Stop hurting him!" I cried while stopping the next blow that Uryu was about to receive. The guy turned his head towards me and pushed me back with his buffed arm.

"Hey, cutie, don't worry. Once I'm done with your boyfriend, I'll show you some attention." The football player laughed. I gave off a low growl.

"I should kill you for that comment." I almost muttered.

"Really? You couldn't even hit me if you tried." The boy flipped his blond hair.

"Wanna bet?" I growled again. Wow, I've never been like this before.

"Sure, tonight at 6. Be at the playground." He then narrowed his bright blue eyes.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. The girls giggled before walking off with the boys. I instantly ran to Uryu's side.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worry in my shaking voice.

"I'm fine." Uryu spoke dully.

And I slapped him in the face. "Don't you dare worry me like that!" I cried, obviously mad at him. His face was stuck in horror. In fact, I was surprised in myself, but I made sure not to show it. "You could've easily fought them off." I then fell from my crouched position to on my knees, looking closely into his pretty blue eyes.

"Why didn't you?" I whispered.

"I…I'm sorry." Uryu stated before standing up and walking off. I sat there, frozen. It wasn't that I didn't want to move, it was that I couldn't move. I words echoed in my head again and again, giving off new waves of pain. I lowered my eyesight to the tiles on the floor.

What's wrong with Uryu?

"Jess, you ok?" I jumped at the familiar voice. For that moment of weakness and sorrow, the world still went on. What a cruel world.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I didn't even convince myself, let alone Ichigo. I turned to see him kneeling next to me, his head cocked to one side.

"Jess, I know your not. Do you want to talk about it?" Ichigo asked kindly.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I'll work it out later today." Well, the truth of it was, I was gonna put my feelings into the training was going to do later today. And, of course, the new fight I had with a football player.

Ichigo nodded and stood up, offering a hand. I smiled and took it gently. "Thanks." I muttered quietly. As soon as I began to step off, my hollow detector went off.

Me and Ichigo exchanged glances before running off in the direction of the hollow.

_"Wow. You look tasty. You even smell tasty. I can't wait to eat you, little human."_ The hollow covered us with his grand shadow. We released our souls at the same time, catching our real bodies before they fell to the ground painfully. Ichigo pulled out his sword while I pulled out mine.

_"Shinigami, eh? Well, you still look tasty and I'll still eat you!"_ I shuddered at the thought of being eaten. Eww, I don't taste good. I pretty sure I don't.

"How bout you eat this! Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo struck out at the hollow. The hollow blocked with its hands, but not without a price. The arms were almost completely sliced off.

I took that chance to strike out at the hollow myself. "Blossom, Ruhana!" The sword turned into the plenty of red flowers. "Koodori pedaru." I waved my hand up at the hollow, and the pedals followed my line of attack. The seemingly harmless flower pedals left small gashes(more like paper cuts for a hollow that size) all over the hollow. It cried out in pain and it swatted at my relentless flower pedals.

_"Stupid girl, flowers can't hurt me."_ The hollow snickered while preparing a cero. Ichigo looked at me with wide eyes and I returned the look. Unlike most hollows, this hollow's cero was prepared quickly and ready to fire. I instantly made a tugging motion with my arm and ran next to Ichigo.

The cero fired and destroyed the area. Everywhere except the spot where Ichigo and I stood. I smirked at the horrified look on the hollow's face.

"What? Astounded that this stupid girl just beat you with flowers?" before it could reply, I flung my fist in his direction, and the petal concentrated itself to a big blob of red. It flew out at the hollow and created a giant gap in the forehead where it penetrated. The hollow now how two holes: one in the chest, the other in it's mask.

I turned around to face Ichigo as the hollow fell and disintegrated. Ichigo stared at me with awe.

"That move, Koodori pedaru, when did you learn it?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've known that move for awhile, but I've just learned it's name. It truly strengthens the attack." I replied. I held out my hand and Ruhana returned to her unreleased state. I sheathed the sword and ran back to my body. I instantly sat up and shook my head.

"I've still have yet to get used to that." I stood up as Ichigo returned to his body.

Off in the distance, the school bell rang, ending lunch.

"Hey Ichigo, do you mind telling the teacher that I ate something bad and had to go home?" I questioned my orange-haired friend. Ichigo nodded.

"Sure, but where are you going?" he asked, slightly worried.

"I'm going to go and train with Urahara. Something was different about that hollow. I don't know… but it was definitely different. Stronger. I'm either loosing my grip or I need to get stronger. The solution to both of those things is training." I replied while turning in the direction towards Urahara's place.

"Ok. I'll come check on you after school." Ichigo turned towards the school.

"Ok. Thanks." Then, we both ran our separate ways.

I walked up to the door, and before I even knocked on it, Jinta opened the door for me.

"Hey." He waved his arm lazily. I smiled and shook his hair lovingly.

"Hey, where's Mr. Urahara?" I asked the kid.

"Downstairs. He's ready to train you if that's what you want." Jinta cleaned his ear out as if he was bored. I nodded my head and walked downstairs to the underground level.

"Why, hello, Miss Jesse. And how are you today?" Urahara asked with a bright smile. I nodded and stopped at a safe distance away.

"I'm ready to train and achieve Bankai, Mr. Urahara." I stated proudly. Urahara nodded.

"Ok, let's begin then." He unsheathed his sword while I unsheathed Ruhana.

_"Good luck."_ Ruhana's beautiful voice encouraged.


	14. Bankai!

Oh my gosh! I updated! Yeah me!!!!!

Well, without further ado(cause I know yall have waited long enough) Here is Chapter 13!

Chap 13

"Captain, where are you staying tonight?" Matsumoto asked her Captain.

"I'll stay at Kusabana's house tonight." Hitsugaya stated dully to Matsumoto with his arms crossed. Ichigo shook his head.

"Sorry, Toshiro, but Jesse's been training with Urahara for the passed 3 days. She's even missed school because if it. You should probably find some other place to stay." Ichigo pointed out.

"I'll just…IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Whatever." Ichigo huffed while cleaning out his ears.

"Humph." Hitsugaya turned and started to walk off towards Urahara's place.

* * *

"Ha! I did it! I totally mastered it!" I screamed while jumping up and down. I felt like I ran a thousand mile run without stops, but I mastered Bankai. Finally!

"Well done, Ms. Jesse." Urahara smiled while he picked up his slightly ripped hat. There was a small bleeding cut on his cheek. "What a unique Bankai you have."

I smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Mr. Urahara." And thanks, Ruhana.

Honestly, I was only conscious for about 10 minutes. The rest of the time, I was unconscious fighting…whatever that thing was… in my head. It was quite weird.

* * *

Flashback

"Where am I?" I sat up to realize I was in a field of beautiful flowers. As I moved, the already fallen flower pedals stirred. After a minute of looking around, I stood up. "Ruhana? Mr. Urahara? Anybody?"

"Silly girl." I jumped at the cold voice. I turned to see… myself. It was like a black and white version of myself, except her eyes were yellow. "Looking for someone in her head. As if anyone would answer you." The…uh…evil me laughed.

"Who are you?!" I almost yelled as I reached for my sword. The same sword that wasn't there. I stared at my empty hand in fear.

"Looking for this?" The evil me held up Ruhana victoriously. Instead of the sword's normal perky rosy color was a blood color. The sword no longer looked beautiful, but scary.

"What are you?" I managed to stutter. The evil me laughed again.

"Can't figure it out, can you?" I shook my head slowly. "Well, aren't you stupid. I'm you. Part of you, at least. And it's your fault I'm awake. Thanks." The woman smiled, revealing her sharp teeth.

"I…let you out?" I asked, quite astonished. When did I do that?

"You let me out when you wanted revenge on what's-his-face." The evil me replied. "I'm the manifestation of that anger and revenge in a way. The hollow-like side of you. Glad to meet you." The woman said the last part sarcastically.

"Do you know who killed my parents?!" I yelled. If this hollow-like me was created from my anger and revenge, then maybe she knew who I was after.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She replied while scratching her back with Ruhana. "But it doesn't matter, because I'm gonna take control."

Suddenly, she was right in front of me with Ruhana pointing at my neck. "I promise I'll take him out, though. Just for you."

"You won't." I replied, with as much force as I could. The evil me lowered Ruhana and began to laugh.

"And what will you do about it, little Jesse?" The evil me replied.

I stomped my foot. "I'm going to learn Bankai. I'm going to go and kill the arrancar that killed my parents after I get the information from you. Then I'm GOING to beat you back down to wherever you came from because YOU'RE FREAKING CREAPY!" I yelled. Even though it was childish and I really didn't believe in what I said, it did feel good to say it.

The evil me didn't seem to like what I said. "I'm going to cut you into two." She stated before raising Ruhana into the air. For some reason, I didn't move. Instead, I stood there, holding out my hand slightly as if to discreetly beckon Ruhana back over to me.

Come on, Ruhana. Come back Ruhana.

The sword started to swing downwards towards the top of my head.

RUHANA!!! COME BACK!!!!

The sword was inches from my head.

"RUHANA!!!!!" I yelled. As if on cue, the sword turned into a bunch of pedals on contact.

And that's when I finally saw my Bankai.

End of Flashback

* * *

I found myself sitting in Urahara's house, sipping a drink I don't remember grabbing. I set the cup down and stood up. "I'm going home, Mr. Urahara. Thanks again!"

Urahara nodded before letting me leave. I opened the front door to see Hitsugaya standing there, about ready to knock.

"Captain Hitsugaya." I smiled at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

Hitsugaya seemed a little shy at what he was about to say. "I need a place to stay and-"

I didn't let him continue. "You can stay at my place!" He just nodded and smiled slightly.

"Well, let's go!" I grabbed his hand and began to run off despite the fact that I was so worn out just a couple of minutes ago.

Hitsugaya smiled and mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"So, why are you really here?" I asked. We were rounding the corner and walking down the street with my house on it.

"None of your business." The young captain replied with folded arms.

"It's my business if it has something to do with my friends." I stated.

His eyes widened before he looked down.

I turned around and looked over to him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Hitsugaya stated. "That's the same thing Mrs. Ayame would tell me when I wouldn't tell her something."

"Oh." I looked ahead. "Oh!" I said with more energy. "I've got to stop off at Nana's house real quick. It's right next to mine. You don't mind, do you?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. I smiled and walked past my house and opened the door to my Nana's house.

"Nana? Are you still up?" I called. It was surprising how that woman in her old age stay up so late.

"I'm awake." Nana walked into view, a smile on her like always. She opened her eyes and looked past me to see Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya stood awe struck.

"It's been awhile, Toshiro." Nana stated. I glanced from her to Hitsugaya and back.

"You know him?" I asked, completely puzzled. How did Nana know Hitsugaya?

"Granny?" the little captain asked. I think my chin hit the floor as I stared at Hitsugaya. Did he just call my Nana Granny?

"Glad you remembered me, Toshiro." My Nana spoke quietly.

"How…? But…? What….? Oh, GRRR!" I was completely lost.

Nana chuckled. "How bout we sit and talk?" Nana led us to her living room and I sat on the couch across from her. Hitsugaya sat next to me.

"How did you end up here, Granny?" he asked.

"I had to take care of Ayame's child of course!" Nana stated with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"Wait, wait, wait." I held up my hand and both people had their eyes on me. "So, you're Captain Hitsugaya's Granny. You were good friends with my Mom and when she passed away, you came and helped me out?"

Nana smiled. "As smart as your father. Your mother was smart, but Kiyoshi was more aware of what was happening around him and he caught on quick."

Hitsugaya frowned. "You didn't tell me where you were going."

Nana laughed a little. "What would you have done? Leave everything behind for me? No, Ayame wouldn't have wanted that." Hitsugaya's eye's widened. "She wanted you and Momo to live happily and save people like she once did. She wanted you to become the new captain once she was gone. She wanted you to visit her and play with her daughter like you played with Ayame and Momo. She even wanted you to be the big brother to her new daughter when you were able to come by."

I looked over to Nana, then to Hitsugaya and back. Mom sure did love Hitsugaya.

"Most of all, she wanted you to be able to come to and from Soul Society unlike her. She wanted you to have the best of both worlds." Nana replied softly.

Hitsugaya just sat there, taking it all in. Nana smile before looking to a clock. "Oh, dear. It's late, you two should head over next door." Nana stood and looked towards me. "Take good care of him, Jess." I nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Nana. Night." I stated before standing and walking out. Hitsugaya followed behind me.

Once we got into the house, I turned to Hitsugaya. "Well, I don't suppose you would like to use my bedroom, since Orihime designed it to be all pink. You can sleep on the couch. I'll get you a blanket and a pillow."

So I left Hitsugaya for a moment and came back down with a pillow and a quilt in my hand. I set the pillow at the head of the couch and laid out the quilt, showing it's design.

"It's Ra." Hitsugaya pointed out. There was a white fiery phoenix on the blanket. It looked proud and strong.

"That's what Mom called the blanket. She had it designed for her in America." I replied. "So, this was her Zanpakutō? It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Hitsugaya stated. His eyes were distant.

"So, what was Mom like?" I asked, causing Hitsugaya to snap out of wherever he was and look at me. "What was she like as a Shinigami? Strong, I bet."

Hitsugaya nodded. "She was different from every other Shinigami captain there was. She was also like a mother to me. When I was younger, she would visit me whenever she had nothing else to do. Together, we would shop or play." Hitsugaya lowered his eyes to the ground. "No one else would ever go near me. Only Granny, Momo, and Mrs. Ayame would even talk to me. Everyone else was afraid of me."

I continued to listen as he continued to speak. "Once I became a Shinigami, she instantly took me in. I quickly rose to the rank of 3rd Seat, although I acted as a lieutenant. She was my mother figure and my captain. I was happy to serve under her.

"Our Zanpakutō were two opposites, so she easily controlled my icy reiatsu with her fire/light reiatsu. I almost did freeze her while training." Hitsugaya smirked at the thought, making me wonder what exactly happened. "Then, one day she brought me over to tell me she was marrying a Quincy. She made me promise to not tell others about it, in fear that the captain-commander wouldn't comply. I wished her the best of luck.

"Then, she mentioned that she was pregnant. Her being married to a human was hard enough for the captain-commander, he actually yelled at her. That was something he never did to Mrs. Ayame. I remember her crying in her office.

"Then she left for America. I figured I'd never see her again. I then took her place as Captain of the 10th division." Hitsugaya sighed.

"When I found out a hollow killed her and her husband, I worried for the little child. It was surprising to hear that a girl that looked like Ayame was captured." Hitsugaya seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say, so I stopped him.

"Do you know what hollow killed her?" I asked. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"No one does." He stated. "Even though she left Soul Society, no one, not even Captain-Commander, thought her as a traitor. She is marked as such, however. If we knew who did it, we would've taken care of that hollow by now."

I nodded. "I've been training, seeing that I was told the hollow is an arrancar. I don't know if I'll ever see that arrancar, but I hope so. Then we could take him out together!" I smiled brightly. Hitsugaya, although he had a slightly lost look, he gave the smallest of smiles.

Then we sat in silence.

"You should smile more." I stated, bringing him out of where he was. "You have a pretty smile." He looked at me funny. "What?! I'm just saying that it looks nice!" he rolled his eyes at me and turned away.

"Gosh, boys and their hate for the word 'pretty'. Can't they be mature for a change?" I mumbled to myself.

Then I heard the strangest thing come from Hitsugaya. He was chuckling. Almost laughing, actually. "That's exactly what Mrs. Ayame would've said." He stated after calming down.

I looked over and smiled at him. Then, I yawned. "Well, I'm going to crash. You're free to anything in my house. If you need me, My bedroom is the door on left." I then left for my room.

* * *

_'So you came back to see me?' The evil me smiled and chuckled darkly. I gasped and took in my surroundings. I found myself in the same flower field as before. With the same evil me from before. 'I'm overjoyed. I really am.' She stated, faking a cry of happiness. _

_'I love you to DEATH!' she said and suddenly lunged at me. It was so quick that I didn't have time to move. The evil me tackled me and started to savagely scratch. _

* * *

Hitsugaya sat up from his position on the roof at the feel of a burst of reiatsu. He quickly popped out his soul candy and swallowed one. He quickly instructed his gigai to lay low and hurriedly inform Matsumoto, who was at Orhime's. He quickly turned around to see Jesse standing there, with her head down.

"You ok?" He asked, slight worry in his voice. Jesse started to shake, followed shortly by an evil laugh.

"I'm free! Finally!" She squealed, pulling her head up to reveal small yellow pupils. The tale-tale of a hollow.

The difference was there was no mask. No one piece.

Hitsugaya quickly took a defensive stance with his sword out. "What's going on? Who are you?" He demanded.

Jesse stopped laughing and looked over to the small captain. "What's it to you, shrimp?" Hitsugaya fumed at the name and was about to correct her when she spoke up again. "You got a point there. I probably should give myself a name. Hmm, how about Kataki? Yes, I quite like that." She then unsheathed Ruhana from behind her, but the blade was more of a blood-red color than it's previous rosy red color.

"Well, it's my first time to be released, and this world is already too bright for my taste. I much prefer the color blood red." Kataki spoke to herself, leaving Hitsugaya to wonder what was going on. She then quickly turned and pointed at him.

"You there, shrimp! Got any good fighters around here? I need a warm up." She yelled over to him.

Hitsugaya was instantly angered. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" He narrowed his eyes and glared at Kataki.

"Captain? Of the Gotei 13? You mean they let a little shrimp like you in?! Ha! They're getting a little desperate, eh?" It didn't seem to bother Kataki that it was suddenly freezing outside.

"Where's Jesse?" Hitsugaya commanded.

"That little weakling? Gone for good. I took care of her." She grinned evilly. "It was kind of her to part with her body. She didn't put up much of a fight."

Hitsugaya growled slightly while his grip on his weapon tightened.

_"Careful, young master. She's only trying to anger you." _Hyōrinmaru spoke.

'Well, he's doing a good job with it.' Hitsugaya snapped at his zanpakutô.

"_You might have to use your full strength to fight her. This is no mere hollow, young master. Be careful."_ Hyôrinmaru replied.

Hitsugaya was cut off by Kataki charging at him, Ruhana in hand. Hitsugaya deftly blocked the attack.

* * *

_I tried to catch my breath as the evil me charged at me again. I was already bleeding from the scratches she caused me. Ruhana was with the evil me again. _

_I leaned against the tree as I paused to breathe. _

'Oh, where are you, little Jesse?" _the tree next me blew up as the evil me used koodori pedaru on it._

_'Not there, eh?' She chuckled darkly. 'How about here?' I ran from my spot as the tree was destroyed. 'There you are.' She replied. _

_I took up a defensive position, readying for an attack. I didn't have to wait long for her to charge at me, flower pedals pointing at me. _

_'Koodori pedaru!' I managed to roll out of the way at the last minute, but the evil me smirked when suddenly the flowers came back to her, cutting my in the process. She held out her hand and the pedals formed there. It formed a sort of scaly sword with no guard that was attached to her. 'You see, I can use Ruhana better than you. I deserve this! To be the Queen of this place!'_

_I stood up, hiding the pain as I did so. I quickly took a defensive position once again. She was right, though. I never thought to do that before. _

_She charged at me with a battle cry and I stood there. She swung horizontally and I ducked under, coming up with an uppercut. I knocked her in the chin with all I had, but she hardly moved. I froze in fear as her other hand gripped my wrist in a vice hold. _

_'Thought you could actually hurt me?!' She picked my up and threw me across the field, then followed by the pedals. _

_I landed ungracefully onto the ground. Before I could even start to stand, the sharp pedals stabbed my in every place possible. I cried out in pain as my eyes watered. _

_'That's more like it.' The evil me called back the pedals and formed the scaly sword again. She then licked the blood off it. _

_'Mmm. You blood tastes pretty good, little Jesse." She stated. _

_What is she?! A freaking Vampire?! _

_"Jesse! Come on, I know you can hear me!" A voice boomed though the area. _

_I slowly stood. "C-Captain Hitsugaya?" I called out._

* * *

Hitsugaya was still in one piece, but he had a gash on his right shoulder and a cut on his left cheek.

"I love the color of blood." Kataki stared at the blood that was on the sword. "So pretty."

Hitsugaya had yet to attack. All he ever did was defend himself. He had to even reveal his Shikai to do so.

"Jeese! Come on, I know you can hear me!" He yelled at the girl. "Snap out of it! Fight back! Something!"

Kataki laughed. "It's no use. She can't do anything. She's dying. Soon, she will be gone and all that will be left will be me." Jesse's body had paled to white color that a hollow had. Her hair had turned completely black, contrasting to her white skin.

* * *

_"Snap out of it! Fight back! Something!" Hitsugaya's voice called to me. _

_"Captain Hitsugaya." I whispered. I suddenly found a way to stand up and took a defensive stance once again._

_The smirk that was once on Kataki's face faded a little, but wasn't completely gone. "Silly little shrimp. He can't do anything. It's not even worth the time. Just a waste of energy." _

_She quickly charged at me again, readying for the final blow. I, with the somehow newfound speed jumped back onto one of the few standing trees left. I pushed off the tree and punched the evil me in face. Unlike before, it seemed like to have an effect and she went flying back. _

_I didn't give her a time to stand as I quickly jumped up and flipped, falling with a kick. When the dust and flower pedals cleared, the once beautiful field was revealed as a bloody and destroyed field with a crater in the corner. _

_"AHHHHH!" I heard the evil me scream. "Blood! My blood!" she held her face as a black liquid slowly leaked down out of her hand. "How dare you make me bleed! You witch! I'll kill you now." _

* * *

"Time for you to go, shrimp." Kataki smiled as she readied the final blow. "Koodari…." She suddenly gasped in pain. "What?! What's going on?" She cried.

Hitsugaya watched in amazement at the scene. "Jesse… Keep fighting!" He cried. He then took that chance to release his Bankai. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru."

"Time to finish this." He stated.

* * *

_"I won't let you win! I won't!" I yelled at the bleeding evil me. That's when the pedals that had fallen formed into my hand and made Ruhana. _

_"Ruhana." I whispered. Just then, a snowflake landed on Ruhana and looked up at the cloudy sky. "It's snowing. Captain Hitsugaya." I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that Hitsugaya was in trouble, so I quickly took a fighting stance with my sword. _

_The evil me stood straight and lowered her bloodied hand. Her yellow eyes pieced though my mixed-matched ones. "Now you die." We both held out our swords in a vertical position. "Bankai! __Mitsukai Ruhana!" We both screamed. The pedals and flowers(with a little bit of snow) gathered around us and mixed with our reiatsu. _

_When everything cleared, there we stood, in our Bankai. My Bankai was quite cool. The pedals sprouted from my back, forming white feathers for wings. On my head, a flower necklace was on my head, like a lazy halo. My clothes also changed. It was shorter white kimono, similar to Nemu's Shinigami outfit. In my hand, was slightly wider version of Ruhana, except the hilt had a red sash tied to it. Lastly, there was a gold band on my upper right arm. _

_The evil me's Bankai was the same except with contrasting colors. The wings were black and the halo was worn and tilted. Her outfit was the same except it was black instead of white, and Ruhana was still a blood red color. The sash tied to the hilt was black instead of red, and the gold band, although it shined like gold, was pure black. _

_I readied myself to fight, my wings twitching with excitement. The evil me smiled maniacally. "Now you die." She repeated. _


	15. Godfather?

Hey! I couldn't leave a little cliff hanger like that. It might be awhile since I'll next update, so I thought I'd hurry and get this one out!!! So here you go!

Oh, I'm trying to take up the habit of thanking everyone. I really appreciate your comments, so I should show my gratitude, right?

Well, thanks to crystalstar83, ironjaw, xXYuzukiCrossXx, NejisDarkNymph, alt-savior, and PhoenixFalconsbayne.

Keep reviewing!

BTW, sorry if there's mistakes, I'm doing this at 1 am in the morning. XP

Chapter 14

"Now you die." The evil me cried. Her black wings flexed before they expanded. They were huge and beautiful, spanning a large area. I folded my wings back, readying myself for the oncoming attack.

_I'm not going to lose. Not now. Not ever. Never again. _

_The evil charged at me with all she had, stirring the flowers and the fallen snow as she charged with such speed and intensity. I held up my sword, bracing the flat end with the back of my hand. We clashed, the snow and flowers blown away by the power. _

_"I'll kill you!" She yelled at me. _

_"I won't lose to you!" I cried back, finding the power to push her back. _

_I took flight, and shot towards her with lightening speed. _

_And there I stood, wings spread full length. I was bent down onto one knee and my sword held out. I listened behind me for signs of movement. _

_The evil me stood there, shocked, but unmoving. I remained the same until I heard a gasp and then a collapsing sound. I slowly stood, cleaning my sword of the black blood before sheathing it. I turned around and faced the evil, who laid on the ground, just starring ahead. _

_"It seems…" The evil me started. "I was the weaker one in the end…. You…. You truly have the power….. of revenge…" She took a deep breath, shuddering as she did so. _

_I shook my head. "Not revenge. The will to protect. The will to win." _

_I think the evil me was laughing, but I sounded more like sharp and painful breaths. _

_"I guess I wouldn't mind lending you my power when you need it, little Jesse." Her eyes seemed to soften a bit. "That little shrimp is calling you."_

_"You mean Captain Hitsugaya?" Just as I asked, I heard his voice calling out my name. _

_I turned around and I little ball of light shined in the distance. I took a step forward, but the evil me called me. _

_"Kill that bastard for me. He killed our family, he deserves it." She coughed a little. _

_"What's your name?" I asked. I knew what she meant by 'that bastard'. I figured that if she truly knew his name, she would've told me. So I asked another question that bugged me. Also, I'm quite tired of calling her 'the evil me'. If anything, it should be 'the misunderstood me'. Obviously, she wasn't TOO bad; just vengeful. _

_"Well, I'm you. A version of you, in a way." She stated dully. I turned to look at her to see her sitting up and smirking. It exposed her sharp teeth. "I told the shrimp I was Kataki. You may call me that as well."_

_"Kataki." I whispered her new name. I smiled and bow. "Thank you, Kataki-san." I then turned around and walked towards the little white ball of light. _

_"Be careful, little Jesse." Kataki whispered before falling down and collapsing. _

* * *

"Kusabana!" Hitsugaya's voice screamed into my ear.

"Just five more minutes, Nana. I promise I'll be at school on time." I whispered before rolling over and grabbing the nearest stuffed animal.

"Kusabana, WAKE UP!!!!" My stuffed animal screamed at me.

I shot up. "I wasn't sleeping in class! Really!" Soon, the light that covered my vision faded and I found myself on the roof of my house.

"What..?" I whispered to myself. I looked around, but all I could find was a very angry Hitsugaya sitting next to me.

It then hit me. I remembered everything.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya asked me.

"I…" I looked over at the beaten Hitsugaya. He had a couple of scratches and a gash on his shoulder. "Captain!" I tried to move towards him, but everything hurt too much for me to really move.

"I'm ok." Hitsugaya stated. "It's you I'm worried about! What happened?!" He asked the question with as much authority as he could possible muster into that one sentence.

"I… I was fighting Kataki-san. I was losing, but then I heard you screaming for me not to give up. I then started to really fight back, and then I won!" I held up a victory sign. Even so, I cringed at the movement. "And now me and Kataki-san are now buddies and here I am!"

"Captain!" It was then that Matsumoto appeared with Orihime on her back. "Captain, what's going on?" She looked over us and gasped at our appearances.

"Jesse?! What's going on?" She looked me over and Orihime gasped at my appearance.

"Jesse! What happened?" She hopped off of Matsumoto's back and hurried to my side, releasing her fairy things as she did so.

She then began to process of healing me. Hitsugaya walked off to talk with Matsumoto, about the incident no doubt.

"What happened?" Orihime repeated softly.

I smiled at Orihime. "It was my fault. I got attacked in my sleep." I wasn't really lying. Kataki-san really did attack me in my sleep.

Orihime gasped dramatically. "Is he gone? Did Captain Hitsugaya take care of him?"

I smiled a little wider. "Yup. We took care of her. Don't worry."

I sat up after Orihime finished healing me. "Good as new!" I praised Orihime for her work. She smiled and we laughed a little.

I looked over to see Hitsugaya still talking to Matsumoto. Matsumoto was now in their gigai, and it seemed like they were arguing like an old married couple.

Which reminds me.

"Hey, Orihime?" She looked over at me with a questioning look. "So, what about you and Ichigo? How's that going?"

Orihime's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh…it's nothing… really." A blush creeped up on her cheeks. She then smiled back at me. "What about you and Ishida-kun?"

Now it was my turn to blush. I thought about it for a second. What about us? Were we anything more? Could we be anything more?

No. We're only friends. Just like me and Ichigo. Just friends. Uryu would never think of me that way.

"Jesse?" I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked over towards Orihime. She smiled at me.

"I… I don't think we'll be anything more than friends, Orihime." I stated quietly.

Orihime gave a small sad smile. One that stated, 'join-the-club'. I stated to laugh and Orihime soon followed.

"Orihime," Hitsugaya was suddenly right next to us. I was too busy laughing to notice him walking over here. "I think you should head back now. We're fine here."

"But what about you're injuries?" Orihime asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Hitsugaya stated dully. Orihime looked over towards me in a pleading way. I smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Ok." She stated before walking off towards Matsumoto. Together, they walked back to their house.

Once they were gone, I clapped my hands together and smiled. "Ok! Now to get you cleaned up!" I grabbed Hitsugaya's good arm and began to walk off.

"What? I said I'm fine!" Hitsugaya argued, but didn't fight back.

"I caused you this pain, the least I could do I attempt to heal it." I stated calmly.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything as I sat him down in the living room.

"I'll be right back!" I then ran off to the bathroom to get the medical supplies.

I came back quickly and sat down across from him. He didn't even try to look at me.

"Come on, Captain Hitsugaya. I can't bandage you if you have clothing over it." He wouldn't budge, so I continued to coax him to take his shirt off. Eventually, he agreed. I didn't take long for me to begin cleaning his wound.

"Ouch." He stated plainly. He winced quite often, and complained about it every other wince. Just like any other kid.

"Hold still." I stated in a motherly tone. He sat there for a little while longer. "There! All done!" I wrapped the wound quickly and smiled at Hitsugaya.

"You don't have to treat me like a kid." Hitsugaya complained.

"I'm not trying to." I stated while putting the medical supplies back into the box they came from. "I'm just glad I could've helped." I smiled a little and closed the box. I looked over at the clock. "Well, it's almost time for me to leave for school!"

I grabbed the medical box and put it up in the bathroom. I then ran into my bedroom, slightly slamming the door. I quickly dressed in my school uniform and darted back into the bathroom. I brushed my hair quickly and tossed the brush back. I ran down to the front door grabbing my bag as I passed it.

"It wouldn't be horrible if you missed one more day, you know." Hitsugaya watched me with amusement in his eyes. Probably from the look of panic on my face if I could guess.

"I've missed enough days, thank you very much." I hopped around while slipped my shoes on. I then opened up the door and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"You're free to stay in my house and eat anything in the fridge if you'd like." I screamed over my shoulder as I ran off towards the high school.

* * *

Once I reached the park that near the school, I slowed to a light walk. I continued to walk to school, humming a catchy tune I made up as I walked.  
"Hey!" I heard a male voice call. It wasn't anyone I knew, so I kept on walking.

"HEY!" I stopped and turned around at the guy. I instantly recognized him as the football player I was supposed to fight.

I think it's been about a week since that bet. Heh, opps.

"Where do you think you're going, cutie?" He asked once he and his friends caught up. He slung his bulky arm around my shoulder causally.

"Don't touch me." I glared while I shrugged my shoulders and took a step away from him.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you lost the bet. You're the one that didn't show up." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Look, I had some issues and I forgot." I smiled evilly towards him. "But I can settle the bet for you. Right here, right now." I motioned to the empty park.

The guy smirked. "You got it. If I win, I own you."

I shook my head in agreement. "I win, you leave everyone alone and don't bully anyone ever again." I held out my hand to shake. He eyed it, but took it and shook.

"Good." I stated once he let go of my hand. I dropped my bag on the bench by me. "We can start now." I cracked my knuckles and took up a defensive stance.

"Heh, this will be easy." The guy flung his backpack up against the leg of the bench and readied himself in a clumsy stance.

"I'll give you the first hit." I replied smugly.

"Ladies first." He replied just as smugly.

"Then hurry up and move, princess." I snarled. His face turned into instant anger and he lunged at me.

I hopped gracefully to the side as he slid past me. I watched as he stood up and readied himself again with dirt all over his clothes.

**(A/N: Warning! Oncoming Major Payne moment!)**

"Now, what I'm going to do, is take this right foot," I motioned to my right foot. "And I'm gonna put it across the left side of your face."

"Good luck with that one." He cried. He marched right up to me, but I started to shift my legs as if to kick.

He watched my legs intently, but he didn't notice my left hand coming for his throat.

I caught his throat and then kicked him in the side with my right foot, causing him to collapse.

His friends cringed at the scene.

"You said you were gonna kick me in the face." He stated while cupping his neck.

"You calling me a liar?" I then slammed by right foot against the side of his face. He fell back and collapsed again, but not moving to get up. I walked over his stomach to reach the bench my backpack was on. I picked it up and walked by the guy's cronies. They quickly cleared a path for me like Moses with water.

**(A/N: Total Major Payne moment!!!)**

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" my pocket screamed at me. I stared at it in horror.

"Uh-oh." I whispered. I quickly ran for the closest safe place to leave my body, which ended up being my own home. I sprinted away towards my house, which happened to be towards the hollow.

Wait, Captain Hitsugaya or Matsumoto could handle it, right? I continued to think that, but my legs kept driving me home. I know they're strong enough.

_My hime, this hollow isn't like the others. _Ruhana's voice quietly spoke.

_Nope. Seems like an arrancar to me. That shrimp's gonna need our help! _Kataki's voice cried.

Kataki? I didn't know I could hear you voice as well. I smiled at the thought.

_Well of course! If you can her Ms. Stiff over there, you can hear me._ Her voice boomed in my head.

I chuckled to myself as Ruhana huffed at Kataki. Calm down you two. I'm going to need both of you this time.

_We're right behind you all the way, my hime._ Ruhana replied.

_I don't know about you, Stiff, but I'm right in front of her. I'll kick whoever-it-is's ass! _Kataki's excited voice squealed in delight.

This is going to be interesting. Now I hear two voices instead of one. I laughed at the thought of the two fighting and bickering constantly.

* * *

I felt the presence of the arrancar get stronger instantly. I turned the corner around the street to see a human-like thing attacking Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

I found Matsumoto's gigai hiding behind a bush. I quickly ran over towards her, instructing her to watch my body carefully while I was gone. She nodded and I used the Shinigami badge to turn into a Shinigami.

I turned back to the supposable arrancar. It was a male with chocolate hair and yellow eyes. His mask sat on top of his head like I hat, with hair poking out of some of the cracks. It had ears like a cat on it, making it look really cute.

He wore a Shinigami like uniform, except in white. There was a hole in his lower stomach that resembled a hollow hole.

I quickly drew Ruhana and ran into battle. "Blossom, Ruhana!" I cried and the sword was replaced by pedals that shot towards the arrancar.

The arrancar noticed this and moved at the last second. I frowned and lifted my hand. The pedals did the same and shot upwards towards him.

He instantly disappeared out of my sight.

"Behind you!" Matsumoto and Hitsugaya screamed, but it was too late, I spun around to find a blade tip at my throat.

"Well, haven't you grown up, little Jesse." The arrancar spoke with a smile on his face.

_It's him. _Both Ruhana and Kataki growled at the man.

"W-Who are you?" I asked. His voice sounded familiar, even his face, but I couldn't match name with face.

"Don't remember me?" He stated with a sad look. He lowered his sword with a frown. "I guess I can understand. After all, you were this tall." He lowered one of his hands close to the ground.

I pulled Ruhana, which was now a sword again, up to his throat. "Sorry, I don't recall." I growled.

_That's right! Kick his ass! _Kataki cheered.

_Be careful, my hime. He's dangerous. _Ruhana spoke quietly.

The arrancar smiled again. "Matured as well." He smiled as he eyed me up and down. "Just like your mother."

I pushed my sword into his throat a little, causing black blood to dribble down my red sword. "You're not answering me! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Yet you act like your father." The arrancar replied. "I'm James, your godfather."

"G-Godfather?" I whispered.

"Godfather!?" Matsumoto and Hitsugaya gasped.

"Yes, godfather." James replied with a smirk. "Your father didn't like it, however."

"Godfather…" I whispered again.

* * *

Flashback

"Mommy!" I cried out and I ran into my mother's open arms. She quickly picked me up and hugged me.

"What is it, sweety?" she asked with her melodic voice.

"Mommy, there's a man outside. He says his name is James." I cried. "Mommy, Sparky doesn't like him."

My mother laughed a little. "Jesse, that's your godfather outside."

"Gawd… father?" I asked while cocking my head to the side.

"Yes, godfather." My mother walked outside with me in her arms.

Outside the fence was a handsome man with chocolate brown hair and eyes. Sparky, the dog was growling and barking at him from inside the fence.

"Jesse, could you go get Sparky and take her up to the bathroom and bathe her for me? Father's going to be home soon." My mother asked with a small smile.

"Yes, Mommy. I will." I wiggled out of my mother's grip and skipped to Sparky. "Daddy's coming home. Daddy's coming home." I sang as I came up to my dog. "Come on, Sparky. We gotta be ready for Daddy." Sparky looked over at me and barked at me, then viciously at my godfather.

"Mommy said he was ok, Sparky. Let's go." I picked up the little dog and walked back to the house.

"You shouldn't be here, James. You know that Kiyoshi doesn't like you over." I could hear my Mom saying to James.

"I just wanted to see my goddaughter, and you, my beautiful Ayame." He stated.

"Enough of that, James." My mother spoke harshly. I couldn't hear anything else because they were out of range.

End of Flashback

* * *

I looked over at James. Now that I looked at him, he did look like the old James, except his hair was longer and he looked older.

"My… godfather…" I slowly lowered my sword.

_What…the…hell…ARE YOU FREAKIN DOING! _Kataki screamed in my ears.

_My hime! What are you doing! _Ruhana cried at the same time.

"That's right. It's me." He smirked as I lowered my sword to the ground.

"What… but… you…" I shook my head at the many thoughts jumbled in my head.

"It's ok. I'm here to take care of you now." James replied.

BAM! I punched him in his face. He flew back into the nearby building.

"What is wrong with you!" I screamed, anger now in my eyes.

_That's right! Kick. His. Ass._Kataki cheered.

"What's wrong, Jesse?" James asked, sitting down.

"What's wrong?!" I repeated. "What's wrong?! You left me to grow up on my own! You didn't care about me. All you cared about was getting to my mother."

"I loved your mother, and I love you, too." James replied flatly.

"That's a lie!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face. "I overheard the conversation! All of it! You told Mom to run away with you! You told her to leave Dad and me behind!"

"Shut up." James growled.

"She told you no and that she loved Dad and I too much to do so."

"I said shut up."

"And you threatened to kill her!"

"SHUT UP!" James was up and next to me, sword drawn. "Yes, I killed her and your father. No matter how much I tried, I was never good enough compared to that Quincy." He spat at the thought of my father, then looked up at me. "I should've married Ayame! I helped her settle into America. I taught her English. I gave everything for her; even my job as a foreign language teacher. I got back nothing. If I wasn't going to have her, then nobody could have her!

"And the worst part," he came up close to me. "The worst part… was you. You held the glue to keeping Kiyoshi and Ayame together. You kept Ayame loyal to Kiyoshi. Then, when I went to kill you at the hospital, I couldn't. I couldn't freaking kill you!" He was quiet at first, nothing above a whisper. As he spoke, though, he's voice rose to out right yelling.

_Oh. No. He. Didn't. _Kataki whispered angrily. _Let me in control. Let me tear him into shreds. Let me kill him. Please. Give me the pleasure. _Kataki begged.

_Not a chance._Ruhana stated.

"How dare you." I whispered. "How dare you kill my parents! How dare you! After all Mom did to protect you from Dad! Dad wanted you gone! He didn't like you. Now I see why." I whispered the last sentence, so only James could hear.

James growled. He then shot his sword towards me, but I was no longer there. I appeared behind him.

"You should've killed me back then." I whispered in his ear. "Because now, I'm going to demolish you. I'm going to prevent you from ever hurting anyone else." I swung Ruhana at James, but he jumped into the air, dodging the swipe.

"Kageru(Darken), Kuroneko." James cried. His sword dissolved into a black void, quickly covering James.

It changed shape, to move of a humanoid-cat form. When the darkness was gone, it revealed James, but he looked different.

His mask was covering most of his face. It was in the shape of a cat's face, and cut off around the jaw. There was two large fangs at the bottom of the mask.

James's hair was now black and he had black cat ears. His eyes were more like yellow slits. His arms and the tops of his hands were covered in black fur. His palms were normal, but sharp claws gleamed up at me. His legs were inverted and furry like his arms, but even his legs had changed to that of a giant black cat on two hind legs.

I stared at it at first, but I quickly re-released Ruhana.

"Ha! Ayame's Shikai looked more threatening!" James laughed, but it was darker.

_Let me at him! Let me at him!_Kataki screamed. I could feel her trying to take control, but I held fast.

Don't worry, I can take care of him.

_Like hell you can! Save me the last hit at least?_She whined. I heard Ruhana sigh.

Maybe.

_Oh yeah! You watch it, you kitty! I'm gonna skin off all your fur and take your cute little ears and sell them on Ebay! _

I stifled a chuckle, but James caught it and lunged at me, thinking that I was laughing at him. I quickly jumped out of the way and sent my pedals after him.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya attacked with all he had.

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto cried.

All four of the attacks came at James.

_Wait, four?! WTH?! _Kataki cried. I looked around and found Ichigo in his Shinigami form.

"Getsuga Tenshō." Ichigo sent out a battle cry.

All four of the attacks hit James. I backed away and stood next Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Ichigo quickly follow and came up next to me.

"What did I miss?" He asked me.

I glared at the dust cloud that cover the probably now dead James. I heard laughing coming from the cloud. He's still alive.

"He's mine." I almost whispered before ran into the dust cloud.

* * *

3rd POV

"Hey, Toshiro, what's going on?" Ichigo asked Hitsugaya.

"Kusabana is fighting her godfather who is an arrancar and-IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!" Hitsugaya responded.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. So, she's fighting her godfather?" They could all hear sword clashing with something hard.

"It appears so." Matsumoto stated with a worried expression on her face.

"I'll stay out, but if she can't go on, I'm taking over." Ichigo stated, shouldering his weapon.

"Hmph." Hitsugaya stared at the shrinking dust cloud.

* * *

Jesse's POV

_You got him! Right there! Swing! Up! To the right! Now down! Behind you! _Kataki cheered. I did as Kataki and Ruhana said, seeing that I ran in blindly and couldn't see through the dust cloud.

_My hime! Behind you!_Ruhana cried.

Take over Ruhana! I dodged the attack by a couple of inches. I lost my balance a fell out of the dirty cloud.

I rolled backwards until I hit a bunch of metal trashcans followed by a brick wall.

"Owie." I whispered to myself as I tried to stand.

"MY HIME!" Ruhana's flowery form came in front of me, holding out her arms in a protective stance. I didn't see anything until claws ripped through and came at me.

I let out a piercing scream as I felt five claws stab into my stomach and chest. I stood in shock as the claw punctured though Ruhana; something that I've never seen before.

"Jesse!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs. Even though I knew he was screaming, it sounded slightly distant.

I felt the claws slowly leaving my body, but I only caused further pain.

"My… hime…." Ruhana whispered, pain in her voice. "I'm… sorry…" The flowers collapsed into a sword.

_Oi! Kid! You can't die!_Kataki cried. _Kuso. I told you to let me take over! But, no! You or Ms. Stiff didn't listen._

_Yelling won't solve anything! _Ruhana hissed at Kataki. She was still in a lot of pain, but no where near as much pain as me, I bet.

I felt myself being lifted by the neck. Through the black dots covering my sight I saw James's smiling face. "Now, don't die, little Jesse." He calmly stated as if he was talking about the weather. He then leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I much prefer you to Ayame. You're cuter… and more innocent." I cringed at his voice. I instantly began to futilely struggle.

"Let her go!" Ichigo and Hitsugaya screamed.

"Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice - Sacred Bite!" It was then that a giant prism came from nowhere and struck James in the side.

_Go random giant piece of lead… thingy. _Kataki cried happily.

_That was no 'random giant piece of lead thingy'. That was the Quincy spell called Heizen. _Ruhana gasped at the sight._ But who did it?_

Even though was doing my best to stand by bracing myself on the brick wall behind me, I felt myself begin to fall. I felt a warm pair of arm envelope me and hold me up. I looked up at my rescuer.

"U-Uryu?" I whispered hoarsely. Uryu looked down at me with worried eyes.

"Jess, are you ok?" He asked. Ichigo, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya quickly took over the battle while Uryu slowly lowered me to the ground.

_Naw, she just fine. She just has five freaking holes in her chest. But, hey, I heard it all the rage for teenagers that fight their godfathers who also happen to be an arrancar. Don't worry, it's not like she's going to die of blood lost or anything. _Kataki snapped.

"I've been better." I replied, completely ignoring Kataki's comment.

"Let's get you to the hospital." He replied before picking my up bridal style.

James heard this comment. "No! You can't take her! She's _mine_!" He pushed Ichigo to the side and came straight for us.

An ice dragon knocked him to the side. "Matsumoto, go to the hospital with them!" Hitsugaya ordered. Matsumoto nodded quickly before throwing in one last hit.

* * *

"Jess, don't worry. I have you now." Uryu said for the hundredth time.

_And for the hundredth time, how's that helping us?_Kataki growled.

_Shush. It's a comforting jester. Something you would know nothing about._Ruhana replied coldly.

_Why you little witch. _Kataki snarled.

Can't yall get along for two minutes? I took a moment to think about it. No, never mind. Your antics seemed to be keeping me conscious. Continue on.

_Antics?! This is an all out verbal fight! _Kataki cried out.

_Hush. I have no time for you._Ruhana snapped.

"We're here." Uryu whispered to me.

"Uryu?" I looked over at him. Most of my vision was black, but I managed to stay conscious.

"Shush. Let's get you fixed up, then you can ask questions." Uryu stated. Uryu then glanced over at Matsumoto. "Take her. I'm going to run ahead and get Ryūken." I felt him hand me off to Matsumoto, but I couldn't see her face due to her…well.. yeah. You know what I'm talking about.

_Dang that Shinigami's breasts are HUGE! How can she even walk around like that?!_Kataki wondered. I would've smacked myself if I wasn't in this much pain.

"Just hang on, Jesse. It'll be just a little bit longer." Matsumoto said.

Matsumoto ran inside, but of course, no one could see us. They all ran on and around us.

I think Matsumoto spotted Uryu, because she began to run in one certain direction.

"In here." He whispered. He shut the door quietly, making the room dim. Or was that just my eyesight?

"So, you want me to help the dirty blood." Uryu's dad asked.

"Please, Ryūken, she's been punctured five times and is losing too much blood." You could hear the plea in Uryu's voice.

"Set her down." His father's voice stated bored-like. He looked me over for a moment. He started to say something, but I didn't catch it. I was losing consciousness.

_No! Don't go!_ Kataki's voice cried. It didn't help. I still slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Why was he here today?!" Mommy and Daddy's at it again. I slipped out of bed and I walked out of my room, hiding at the top of the staircase.

"Honey, he just came over to see his goddaughter." Mommy's calm voice spoke.

"You know he's wasn't here for just that!" Daddy's voice cried. "Ayame, he needs to get over this crush he has over you."

"It's ok. He can't do us any harm." I saw Mommy smile brightly. "I mean, I was a captain after all. I can take care of myself." She then slid towards Daddy. "And I also have the strongest Quincy around and a loving daughter with both of our powers."

Daddy relaxed a bit and wrapped his arm around Mommy. "I hope she will never have to use that power. Although, I can't say I'm not excited about training her." He kissed Mommy on the top of her head.

Mommy chuckled slightly. "I'm training her first. After all, I think she has more of my powers than yours."

Daddy laughed a little. "I think she has a strong Quincy blood within her." He then sat up. "I heard something today. I heard that another Quincy was killed."

Mommy quickly sat up and I tried to listen in to their talk. "Another? Who?"

"I heard it was Quincy mentor named Sōken Ishida. It seems his grandson saw the whole thing."

"Aww. Poor thing. He's probably about Jesse's age, too." Mommy seemed at the verge of tears.

"Well, maybe one day those two will meet. It would be nice to carry on the Quincy blood just a little bit further." Father exclaimed.

"Kiyoshi!" Mommy playfully smacked Daddy. "You made me promise not to play matchmaker. You can't either!"

Daddy laughed a little. "And who would you have picked? A Shinigami?"

"Of course!" Mommy took up a comical pose. "I would've pick the little boy I helped raise. I heard he's my replacement."

"Don't you think he's a little old for her then?" Daddy asked.

Mommy grinned evilly. "If that's so, than aren't I older than you?"

I tried to get closer to the stair rails, but my footing slipped and I began to fall.

I was instantly wrapped into a pair of arms. "Jesse." I looked up to see Daddy staring at me. "Were you listening in to our conversation?" I giggled nervously as I heard Mommy laughing.


	16. Note

It's been awhile since i've updated, eh?

Well, first off, i'd like to thank all you people that are reading this. I've really tried to keep up with my two stories Yuki Rein and Half and Half, but i'm completely stumpped. I've tried, and tried, and tried, and tried, but i can't seem to manage to put what's in my head on page.

MAJOR WRITER BLOCK ISSUES!!!!!!!

Anywho, i'm sorry to say this, but i'm stopping both of my stories for awhile.

But, I PROMISE, I WILL, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES, I'M GONNA FINISH BOTH STORIES! I've wrote stories since i was little(not that they've been publish worthy or anything), and unless it was english homework, i've never finished it. i going to finish these to storys even if it on my bucket list 40+ years from now!

Trust me, i'm only 17 years old, i have plenty of time to finish these stories. But until i think about what to write about (probably in latin class cause i don't pay attention to save my life in that class), i'm stumped. I figured i'd share this with you. After all, the readers deserve to know what's going on!

I've been trying to clear my head for awhile, because alot of stories have been up there floating in my brain, by writing other stories. The one that seems the most promising right now is a Fire Emblem: Sacred Stone story. it has an OC name Rikka in there.

Btw, that game is hard as a Jackie Chan without his shirt on in the middle of Antartica during the winter swimming in the ocean(if he's not already frozen solid) if you SUCK at chess like i do. XP I've managed to make it to the final boss without killing anyone(cause once someone dies, they are dead. Forever. Gone. No Phoenix Downs. You're screwed.) but after i get there, just about everyone died beating him. XP it was a happy ending, though!!! ^.^

Ok, i'm not gonna take up too much more of your time. If i start the Fire Emblem story (which is a EphraimXOc story), maybe i'll gain some ideas about these two stories as well. ^.^

For anyone that wants to know about the Fire Emblem story, KEEP READING!

I don't know what to call it yet, but i'll give you a quick summary on it. It's about 20 pages long on word document so i have a good start on it. Whether i post it or not, is one thing, but even if i don't post it, i'll still be writing it!

So far, here's what i have in mind for the story. IT IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE SO DON'T SAY "BUT YOU SAID" CAUSE I'M TOTALLY GONNA TURN AROUND AND SAY "opps. oh well. ON WITH THE STORY!"

Seth's sister Rikka grew up wanting to be able to protect those close to her. Once she turns 12, she decides to become a paladin like her brother. The same age as the twin siblings from Renais (possibly spelt wrong), Rikka has the determination that surpasses all, loyalty like her brother, and the beauty and the gracefullness to earn the title "Snow Angel Of Renais". Suddenly, the king orders her on guard duty for her close friends Prince Ephraim, Forde, and Kyle and her not so close friend Orson. Follow Rikka and Ephraim, Seth and Eirika, and Orson and the Grado Empire throughout the story of Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones! EphraimXRikka(Oc) and SethXEirika later on. although i haven't gotten there yet. and More than likely other pairings, but those are the two main ones!

If you want me to post it, then i will, but i would like at least like one person to say so! okay, sorry bout my two other stories, but you sometimes you just have to move on and come back later. I promise i will come back and finish Half and Half and Yuki Rein. I'M HORRIBLY SORRY! SO SORRY I'M NOT EVEN GONNA SPELL CHECK THIS AND POST THIS HORRIBLY SPELT WRONG PAGE UP FOR THE WORLD WIDE EVERYBODY IN HOPES THAT MAYBE... MAYBE SOMEDAY YOU'LL FORGIVE ME!!!!! T.T

I really hate it when someone suddenly stops a story and leaves it as is, unfinished. Now i know why people do it. XP


End file.
